Stupid Love
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya. [Kageyama X OC Fanfic Warn inside]
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **1 of 15**

Pertama kali Tsukishima Kaori merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta adalah pada seorang ber-jersey putih-kebiruan yang ia temui satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Hari itu Kaori dan kakak laki – lakinya Kei pergi melihat pertandingan volleyball SMP antara SMP Kitagawa Daichi dan SMP Yukigaoka. Sialnya, mereka terlambat datang karena jarak rumah mereka berdua yang terbilang 'cukup jauh' dengan stadion tempat pertandingan. Sehingga mereka ketinggalan pertandingan pertama. Kaori sering melihat pertandingan kakak laki – lakinya yang pertama, Akiteru saat masih SMP. Namun, entah kenapa saat memasuki jenjang SMA ia tidak pernah lagi melihat kakaknya bertanding._

 _Karena itulah, hari ini disela hari – hari pelatihan balet untuk event-nya mendatang, ia memaksa kakak keduanya, Kei untuk pergi melihat pertandingan voli sekali lagi. Apalagi di jam 11 nanti SMP tempatnya menimba ilmu juga akan bertanding. Iris obsidian Kaori memindai seluruh lapangan. Ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tinggi dibawah rata - rata melompat sangat tinggi dan memukul bola hingga memasuki wilayah lawan. Tapi, yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi mengoper bola kepada rekan – rekannya. Dan anehnya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil memukul operannya dengan akurat. Namun, ia tetap tidak bisa memindahkan fokusnya kepada orang lain._

 _"Onii – chan," Tsukishima Kei menoleh kepada adiknya dan memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan perkatannya, "Siapa orang tinggi yang mengoper bola itu?"_

 _"Orang yang mengoper bola dinamakan setter, mereka yang memiliki wewenang untuk mengontrol jalannya pertandingan." Kaori ber-ooh ria mendengar jawaban rinci kakaknya. Namun, masih ada pertanyaan di benaknya yang menyeruak minta jawaban._

 _"Tapii, kenapa tidak ada seorangpun yang memukul bolanya?"_

 _"Itu karena dia setter yang terlalu handal, orang lain tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatannya. Mereka bahkan memanggilnya Ousama." Sekali lagi gumaman 'ooh' keluar dari bibir mungil gadis berusia 13 tahun itu. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan tanggapan adiknya._

 _Pada akhirnya pertandingan selesai tanpa Kaori bisa memindahkan fokus pandangannya dari sang setter Kitagawa Daichi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namanya Tsukishima Kaori, gadis berambut pirang kekuningan yang memiliki profesi sebagai ballerina yang masih cukup amatir. Dan hari ini ia datang untuk melihat pertandingan voli antara SMP-nya dengan SMP Yamanogaoka. Ia berjalan turun dari base penonton setelah kakaknya memperbolehkan, dan pergi menghampiri kawan – kawannya di lantai dasar yang sedang merayakan kemenangan._

 _"KAORIII!" seorang gadis dengan surai kecoklatan memeluk erat Kaori –dia manager dari tim di sekolahnya. Sedangkan para pria bersorak – sorak riang karena mereka bahkan tidak mengira bisa memenangkan satu set-pun di pertandingan ini. Namun, nyatanya mereka bahkan bisa memenangkannya._

 _"Omedetou, omedetou. Jangan lupa mentraktir Kaori – sama jika kalian ingin kemenangan kalian menjadi berkah." Kaori melepaskan pelukan Mari –si gadis bersurai coklat, lalu menepuk pundak tiap pemain satu persatu yang hanya mendengus setengah kesal setengah konyol mendengar perkataan Kaori._

 _"Yah, kurasa tidak apa – apa mentraktir Ka – chan sesekali. Toh kita tidak akan melihatnya lagi beberapa bulan lagi." Salah seorang pemuda disana, sang libero dari tim tersebut berbicara dengan nada mengejek._

 _"Hidoi yo, kau mengatakannya seakan – akan kita tidak akan berjumpa dengan Kaori lagi. Dia hanya lulus lebih cepat, kau tahu, LULUS LEBIH CEPAT." Mari yang notabene satu – satunya gadis selain Kaori berusaha membela gadis bermarga Tsukishima itu. Namun yang dibela malah nyengir tanpa dosa._

 _"AH! Dan berhenti memanggilku Ka – chan, kau membuatku terdengar seperti perawan tua masa kini yang bergaul dengan pemuda – pemuda SMA. Menjijikkan."_

 _Iris Kaori mengelilingi daerah lantai dasar gym tempat seharusnya diadakan pertandingan. Namun, sepertinya saat ini sedang jam istirahat karena lapangan di sebelah kirinya dipakai untuk berlatih oleh tim yang katanya kakak Kaori, Kei, ada seseorang yang dipanggil Raja Lapangan. Tim apa tadi namanya? Kitadawa Daiki? –Ah iya! Kitagawa Daichi. Kaori bisa melihat bahwa skill orang – orang di tim itu benar – benar luar biasa. Berbeda dengan tim sekolahnya –yang sebenarnya agak acak – acakan hanya saja mungkin keberuntungan masih memihak sekolahnya. Pandangannya mulai terpusat pada sang setter sekali lagi. Ia masih mengumpan bola untuk rekan setimnya yang acap kali diselingi acara bentak – membentak dan mengolok – olok. Kaori jadi iba melihat tim itu._

 _"Hee… Kitagawa Daichi ya?" sang libero, Hayate, yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Kaori ikut memperhatikan keberadaan tim dewa itu di lapangan sebelah._

 _"Kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka. Setter mereka gila." Mari menimpali, dan berjalan mendekati Kaori lalu menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Kaori berbalik beberapa derajat dan menatap Mari dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'_

 _"Tapi… kasian juga mereka. Tim yang tidak solid, mereka bermain secara individualis." Lanjutnya, masih dengan menepuk pundak Kaori. Kaori jadi meringis, bukan kesakitan melainkan sakit hati terus menerus diperlakukan seperti itu._

 _"K-KAORI AWAS!" Kaori menoleh ke sisi belakang dan matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat bola voli melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dia bisa mati kapan saja jika ia tidak menghindari bola ini._

 _Dari sisi tim Kitagawa Daichi, setter mereka yang malang baru saja memberi umpan yang terlampau cepat dan akurat sehingga salah seorang spiker mereka tidak bisa memukulnya dengan benar, sehingga bola bulat itu melesat ke arah seorang gadis bersurai pirang kekuningan yang berada di lapangan sebelah. Gadis itu berdiri mematung sejenak, bingung entah apa yang harus dilakukan–mungkin._

 _Sang setter berlari mengejar bola itu, sementara sang gadis mendadak melompat – lompat aneh sebagai usaha terakhir untuk menghindari bola voli tersebut. Tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum sang setter mencapai bola voli itu, dan tinggal satu jengkal telapak tangan sebelum sang bola menyentuh jidat amazing milik Tsukishima Kaori. Sialnya, di lompatan terakhir Kaori kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Dan sialnya lagi, bola voli laknat itu tetap saja jatuh di dahi Kaori. Lalu apa hasil dari usahanya melompat – lompat dan terlihat bodoh tadi? –Ah… Kaori benar – benar merasa kesal saat ini._

 _Setter muda itu menatap lurus dari atas tubuh Kaori, mengambil bola voli yang berada di samping kiri kepala Kaori dan membungkukkan badan sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bisa dilihat jika wajah pemuda itu merah padam saat ini –menahan malu di hadapan kawan setimnya._

 _Kaori speechless. Entah kenapa Kaori merasakan perasaan aneh di bagian bawah perutnya, entah perasaan apa itu, yang jelas apapun itu bukanlah perasaan kelaparan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kaori berlari – lari kecil keluar dari kamar mandi perempuan. Kakaknya masih duduk di bangku penonton menjagakan tempat untuknya. Gadis itu menyibakkan sedikit poninya yang agak mengganggu, dan terus meniti jalannya kembali menuju tempat penonton._

 _Sialnya, dia terpeleset ketika turun dari tangga. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini ia sering sekali terpeleset, membuat malu saja. Dan untungnya ada sesorang di depannya dan ia menabrak siapapun itu, untungnya lagi sepertinya seseorang itu mampu menjaga keseimbangannya sehingga tidak menimbulkan cedera yang berarti bagi mereka berdua. Tapi, hal ini membuat wajah Kaori memerah malu._

 _"Berhati – hatilah," dan pemuda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari sang gadis, meninggalkan gadis yang hanya mampu menatap punggung tegap pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh._

 _Beberapa detik akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa pemuda itu adalah setter hebat yang dikatakan kakaknya tadi. Ia langsung berlari mengejar pemuda itu dan meneriakkan kata terima kasih dari ujung tangga dan segera kembali turun._

 _Sekembalinya ke bangku penonton pertandingan SMP-nya sudah dimulai. Dia langsung duduk kembali di samping Kei yang memandang heran wajah memerah adiknya sekarang._

 _'Gawat, kenapa aku terus memikirkan pemuda itu?'_

 _Kaori tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang wajahnya masih memerah. Entah karena malu, karena ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh, atau karena kehadiran pemuda tinggi dengan jersey berwarna putih-kebiruan. Yang jelas apapun itu membuatnya terlihat bodoh di depan teman sekolahnya dan kakaknya. Dan tambahan membuatnya diejek dengan kata – kata sarkas khas Tsukishima Kei sebagai bukti rasa sayang pada adiknya yang manis ini._

.

.

.

Kaori terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan banyaknya cahaya yang menembus retinanya.

' _Ah, mimpi itu lagi,'_ Kaori masih berbaring di kasurnya, dan memikirkan tentang mimpinya. Dia mengingat – ingat lagi sosok mengintimidasi yang ia temui hari itu.

"Akh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya saat itu? Setidaknya jika kau tau namanya, aku bisa mencari di sekolah mana ia berada sekarang." Kaori melempar bantalnya kesal. Frustasi dengan kebodohannya di masa lalu. Walaupun pasalnya ia adalah gadis yang pintar, kelewat pintar malah.

"Tsukishima Kaori keluar dari kamarmu dan bersiap sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu! CEPAT!"

"Ha'i, Kei – Oniichan!"

.

.

.

Hay, Nakashima Aya mempersembahkan kisah baru untuk fandom ini! Seperti yang sudah saya _announcemen_ kan di ffn Aya yang sebelumnya "I Hate You (Tsukishima X OC) yang berminat silahkan membacaa!" Aya kembali membuat ffn baru di fandom ini dalam rangka memeriahkan fandom sepi Haikyuu yang Aya berharap segera ramai.

Ini ceritanya tentang Kageyama x OC. Nah si OC ini adiknya Tsukishima Kei, megane ganteng kita semuah. Untuk warning awal, ini story bakal banyak menampilkan Tsukishima, yah meski gak sebanyak si Kageyama sama Kaori, tetep aja Tsukishima saya banyakin karena Aya cinta Tsukki! Walaupun sebenernya 1st chara fave saya di Haikyuu itu bukan Tsukki, tapi si kecil dari Nekoma yang imut – imut itu looh. So, nantikan chapter selanjutnya yap!

Terima Kasih telah membaca kisah ini.

Review, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **2 of 15**

"Eeh? Tidak ada kelas akselerasi disini?" Kaori hampir saja meninggikan nada suaranya jika ia tidak sadar di hadapannya adalah seorang guru. Ia merutuki kakaknya yang telah membohongi dia bahwa di sekolah ini ada kelas akselerasi, sama seperti di SMP-nya.

Tsukishima Kaori, adik perempuan satu – satunya Tsukishima Kei yang berbeda usia satu tahun telah ditipu mentah – mentah oleh kakaknya sendiri yang baru – baru ini diketahui tengah menderita _siscon_ tingkat ringan.

Yah, dulunya waktu SMP ia memang mengikuti kelas akselerasi karena otaknya yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata – rata, sehingga menyebabkan ia lulus bersamaan dengan kakaknya yang berbeda satu tahun, Tsukishima Kei. Dan rencananya di SMA ia juga ingin mengikuti kelas akselerasi, namun ia tidak tahu sekolah mana yang memiliki kelas akselerasi. Dan kakaknya memberi informasi bahwa Karasuno memiliki kelas akselerasi, sehingga akhirnya ia menuruti kakaknya memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan Kei. Sepertinya Kei tidak rela jika adiknya berpendidikan lebih tinggi darinya.

Bodohnya ia mempercayai kata – kata sang kakak tanpa mempertanyakan faktanya dan tertipu begitu saja. _Poor Kaori_.

"Maaf ya, Tsukishima – chan, sepertinya kau begitu ingin masuk kelas akselerasi ya?" wanita paruh baya itu mendekatkan kedua tangannya, merasa sedikit menyesal pada gadis ini.

"A-ah, tidak apa apa, _sensei_. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Kaori menutup pintu ruang guru dengan gontai. Ia jadi tidak semangat sekolah. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah papan pengumuman untuk melihat dia ada di kelas mana. _1-5_ , rumornya itu kelas untuk anak – anak yang memiliki otak pintar. Segera setelah menemukan namanya, ia kembali memindai papan dan menemukan nama kakaknya di kelas 1-4. Haha, ia menyunggingkan senyum bangga, ia punya senjata untuk mengolok – olok kakaknya nanti.

.

.

.

Kaori sudah mengelilingi bangunan ini selama 7 kali dan ia tidak menemukan sosok Tsukishima Kei dimanapun. Padahal jam pembelajaran sudah selesai dari dua jam yang lalu. Sungguh, Kaori ingin langsung pulang meninggalkan kakaknya yang ia nilai lebih bodoh daripada dia itu, jika saja rumahnya tidak sejauh saat ini.

"Haahh… Kemana Kei-Oniichan pergi? Ponsel juga tidak diangkat. Apa sih maunya?" Kurasa ini sudah yang ke-8 kalinya Kaori memutari sekolah, dan kini ia mencoba hal yang baru dengan melewati gedung olahraga tempat klub voli bermain. Mungkin saja, kakaknya tertarik mengikuti klub voli lagi sehingga melihat ke sana.

Suara teriakan memberi semangat, bola yang terpantul lantai, dan decitan sepatu yang berasal dari hasil berlari para pemain semakin membuat Kaori penasaran. Ia menengok melalui ujung pintu dan BINGO! Ia melihat Kei dan kawannya, Yamaguchi tengah melakukan pertandingan dengan orang – orang berwajah tidak familiar.

Kaori hampir saja memanggil nama kakaknya dan berlari memasuki gym bersamaan ketika ia melihat sebuah bola dioper dari seorang lelaki bersurai hitam kepada pemuda lain yang agak pendek.

 **DEGG…**

 _'Gawat… Jangan – jangan… Dia…'_ Kaori memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang, membayangkan sosok di tangga hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Ia kembali menengok ke dalam gym, memastikan orang yang dilihat bukan orang yang salah.

Kageyama merasakan ada tatapan aneh dari arah pintu, otomatis ia menengok cepat ke arah pintu dan menangkap iris obsidian Kaori yang memandangnya ragu – ragu. Kaori langsung membuang mukanya dan menatap arah lain.

"Ada perlu apa kau disini?" Tubuh Kaori menegang, sungguh ia ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Suaranya… begitu dingin.

"A-aah… E-etoo… A-aku mencari T-tsukishi–"

"Kaori? Gomen, aku tidak bilang padamu aku pergi ke klub hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan?" Ucapan Kaori terpotong karena tiba – tiba kakaknya berlari keluar lapangan menuju dirinya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh pulang sendiri," Kaori mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, namun walau begitu tatapannya masih fokus kepada pemuda sarkastik tinggi yang berperan mengoper bola itu.

' _Itu benar – benar dia…'_ Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat menyeruak dalam dadanya. Ia merasa lega bisa satu sekolah dengan orang yang ia idolakan, dengan begini ia tidak perlu susah – susah lagi mencari nama dan sekolahnya.

"Gomen gomen, tunggulah sebentar lagi, kegiatan klub juga sudah selesai." Kei menepuk pelan kepala adiknya, membuat Kaori harus menahan malu saat ini. Kenapa juga kakaknya harus memperlakukannya seperti ini di depan anggota timnya.

Rasanya seisi gym itu kini memelototi kejadian langka di hadapan mereka, bahkan para senpai hanya bisa bergumam ' _jangan – jangan gadis itu pacarnya Tsukishima?'_ hanya Yamaguchi yang bersifat biasa saja, tatkala ia sudah tau jika Kaori adalah adik sedarah Tsukishima Kei. Malah ia melambaikan tangan akrab pada Kaori.

Kaori memperhatikan satu-persatu anggota tim _volleyball_ Karasuno. Namun, tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan terpaku pada si s _etter_ yang masih dengan setia memberi umpan pada pemain lainnya yang bersurai oranye cerah. Tiba – tiba Kageyama menoleh dan memandangnya tajam,

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

 _'Itu tatapan kagum setter – san, tatapan kagum. Oh Tuhan…'_

"Hoy, Tsukishima! Kembali ke lapangan! Pertandingannya belum selesai." Sawamura Daichi, sang kapten terlihat kesal melihat Tsukishima dengan seorang gadis yang diduga merupakan pacar sang surai blonde berkacamata. Tsukishima Kei berlari kembali ke dalam lapangan, dan Kaori dengan seenaknya duduk di salah satu bench tidak ubahnya seperti tamu tak diundang.

"Are? Tapi pertandingan ini sudah selesai, _captain_. Karena, Ousama sudah memberikan umpan rajanya pada si chibi." Tsukishima mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya, berusaha mengintimidasi tim lawan. Tanaka mulai kesal lagi. Dan Yamaguchi hanya menghela nafas.

"Urusai, Tsukishima." Kageyama membalas dengan tatapan sama tajamnya dengan nada bicaranya.

' _Kakkoii… Ousama – san sungguh keren… Dia juga tinggi…_ ' Kaori terus memperhatikan idolanya yang berada di dalam lapangan. Bagaimana pandangannya ketika melihat bola, bagaimana ia menyuruh rekan se-tim nya agar mengejar bola, bagaimana dia memberi umpan pada kawannya. Kaori menyukainya.

"Ah, mou! Kenapa aku jadi seperti tokoh Mary Sue dalam drama series romance yang ditonton Mama biasanya?" Kaori berkata cukup keras, sehingga mengalihkan perhatian para pemain dari bola biru itu kepadanya yang acuh, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Sugawara yang duduk di samping Kaori tertawa paling keras. Ia tahu bahwa Kaori melihat lapangan sejak tadi, yang tidak Suga sadari adalah pandangan Kaori tertuju pada Kageyama Tobio bukan Tsukishima Kei.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut ketika peluit di bibir Kiyoko Shimizu dibunyikan. Setelah Kageyama terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Hinata, pandangan mereka terlihat cerah. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang bagus. Dengan otak Kaori dan IQ 175 miliknya, yang jika angkanya disejajarkan hampir menyamai tinggi badan Tsukishima Kei, kakaknya. Gadis itu bisa memikirkan situasinya saat ini. Mungkin dia bukanlah pemain voli, namun sedikit banyak ia selalu berada di lingkungan kakak – kakak yang bermain voli jadi dia cukup mengetahui banyak hal tentang voli.

Dan karena itulah, Tsukishima Kaori mampu memprediksikan gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan Kageyama dan Hinata selanjutnya. Kaori tahu bahwa mereka akan mencoba kombinasi _quick hits_. Dan yah, gagal. Umpan Kageyama terlalu cepat untuk Hinata.

"Hoy! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus lebih ce–" Kageyama menutup mulutnya, dia tidak seharusnya mengeluarkan kata – kata itu lagi.

"Akhirnya umpan raja keluar juga… Tidak akan ada yang mampu memukulnya, Ousama." Rutuklah Kei dan mulut penuh dosa miliknya yang memperburuk suasana. Kaori jadi merasa malu memiliki kakak licik semacam Kei.

"Tsukki! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Mama tidak senang jika kau mengatakan hal semacam itu. Minta maaf! Cepat minta maaf!" Kaori mendadak bersifal keibuan, bukan lebih tepatnya sok bersifat keibuan. Kei hanya menatap adiknya sebelah mata, sudah lelah dengan sifat adiknya yang tidak kalah aneh dengan warna rambut Hinata.

"Ganbatte ne chibi _oranye_ – san! Kalahkan Tsukki!" Kaori kembali berteriak, kini kepada Hinata. Ia sedang kesal pada Kei, maka dari itu dia memilih untuk menyemangati tim lawannya Kei.

' _Chibi oranye – san? Ore?'_ Hinata terlihat bingung dengan panggilan barunya. Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

.

.

.

Chapter kedua akhirnya selesai dengan segala pengorbanan yang dilakukan /apaan sih/

Akhirnya aku membuat cerita lain buat fandom ini, sebenarnya pingin sih fandom ini bisa agak ramai, apalagi kalo bisa sampe kayak fandom Kuroko no Basket di sebelah. Tau 'kan ya? Fandom Indonesianya rame ngeets, apalagi fandom OC-nya. Sumpaah, kan pingin lah kalo fandom Haikyuu bisa kayak gitu /imposibru/

Yah, pokoknya, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah berkontribusi dalam ffn ini. Tentunya tidak lupa special thanks to my beta reader _**YummydaNina – san**_ , dan para reader sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ffn ini.

Review tentu masih dinanti.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **3 of 15**

"Kaori, kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Kau lupa menanyakan namanya…" Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Tsukishima Kaori. Ia jadi semakin tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran di dalam kelas semenjak dirinya sadar bahwa ia satu sekolah dengan gebetannya. Bukan gebetan juga sih, hanya idola, mungkin. Tiba – tiba pemikirannya mengudara pada sosok kakaknya yang berada di tim bola voli bersama _Ousama_ (Kageyama).

"Oh iya! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Kaori mendadak berdiri dari kursinya sambil mengacungkan pensil optimis, seakan mendapat pencerahan atas masalahnya.

"Jika kau memang sudah mengerti pembelajaran ini, sehingga kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku, sebaiknya kau keluar dari kelas ini, Tsukishima – san!" dan sebuah bolpoin berwarna hitam yang dipoles sangat lembut khas produk _Joyko_ mendarat di dahi Kaori yang tertutupi poni.

"Adududuh… Ittai…" Kaori menepuk dahinya yang memerah, tanpa ada perasaan ingin meminta maaf pada _sensei_ di depan kelas. Pada akhirnya, Kaori mendapat ciuman bolpoin yang kedua di bagian dahi yang sama.

.

.

.

Dahi berkerut, pipi menggembung, bibir dikerucutkan, dan tangan yang disilangkan di dada. Kaori sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_ sekarang. Setelah insiden bolpoin laknat itu, seisi kelasnya mengejek Kaori seharian ini. Dan di dalam bekal makan siangnya terdapat bahan makanan paling menjijikkan yang bisa Kaori pikirkan, ia jadi tidak nafsu memakan bekal makan siangnya. Karena itulah Kaori kini menantikan kakaknya untuk segera keluar dari kelas, berniat menuangkan seisi kotak bekalnya ke dalam kotak bekal Kei, agar ia bisa menghindar dari amukan ibunya jika ia tidak menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya.

"Kei – oniichan!" Kaori langsung masuk ke dalam kelas 1-4 seketika setelah _sensei_ keluar dari kelas tersebut. Gadis beriris obsidian itu langsung menggeledah tas kakaknya dan mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya, dan segera menuangkan seisi bekalnya bahkan sebelum Kei mengucapkan satu kata pun.

"Kaori… ini…" Tsukishima Kei memandang laknat adik perempuan kecilnya yang tengah berekspresi sibuk, menuangkan satu demi satu _pare_ dari kotak bekalnya ke kotak bekal kakaknya.

"Onii – chan harus makan sayuran yang banyak jadi kau bisa bermain voli dengan baik. Aku pergi dulu, Onii – chan. Jaga dirimu." Kaori berjalan keluar kelas 1-4 dengan tenangnya, tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan tatapan kawan sekelas Kei yang memandang Kaori aneh.

Hening… Tsukishima hanya memandang kotak bekalnya yang mendadak berisi dua kali lipat dari aslinya.

….

"Tsukki, bukankah itu… Pare?" Tsukishima langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya, dan berteriak cukup keras di lorong SMA Karasuno.

"KAORI! KEMBALI DAN MAKAN BEKALMU DASAR ANAK MANJA!" tapi Kaori sendiri sudah menghilang dari jarak pandang sehingga Kei hanya bisa memandang makanan laknat di bangkunya. _Pare_ dan segala rasa pahit yang dimilikinya. Jujur saja, Tsukishima Kei tidak suka sayuran bernama pare. Begitu juga Kaori.

Dan sialnya, Kaori lebih pintar dari Kei sehingga ia menuangkan bekalnya kepada kakaknya tercinta, dengan alasan terselubung. Ia benci _pare._ Sasuga, Tsukishima Kaori dan IQ 175 miliknya.

"Akan kupastikan kau memakan sayuran busuk itu, Kaori." Yamaguchi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ke-ooc-an kedua bersaudara itu jika sudah berurusan dengan _pare_ , makanan yang paling dibenci Tsukishima bersaudara.

.

.

.

Tsukishima Kei bergegas memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tasnya, tidak lupa ia keluarkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dan sebuah sumpit dengan warna senada. Ia harus segera menuju ke kelas tetangga, menemui adiknya tercinta dan memberikan hadiah terindah untuk Kaori. Bahkan ia meninggalkan Yamaguchi yang masih bebersih kelas, contoh anak baik.

Kaori berkeringat dingin setengah mati mendapati kakaknya menyeringai iblis tepat di pintu kelasnya, menanti pembelajaran di kelas 1-5 berakhir. Secepat mungkin ia masukkan semua kebutuhannya di dalam tas, termasuk kotak bekal miliknya, yang berwarna merah muda dan tentunya sudah bersih tanpa noda. Akibat insiden penuangan bekal siang tadi.

Kaori perlahan menundukkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan diri di balik meja sampai di titik Tsukishima Kei tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Dan segera setelah _sensei_ keluar dari kelas, Kaori buru – buru menyeret tubuhnya seraya masih bersembunyi di bawah kaki – kaki kawan sekelasnya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas sebelum Kei menyadari bahwa bangku Kaori sudah tidak berpenghuni.

Kei masih menunggu. Sudah beberapa saat yang lalu _sensei_ keluar dari kelas, namun ia tidak melihat adiknya sekalipun, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menengok ke dalam kelas hanya untuk mendapati Kaori sudah tidak ada di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Ah, Yamaguchi! Dimana Tsukishima? Tidak biasanya kau datang sendirian."

"Tadi Tsukki buru – buru berlari keluar kelas, kurasa ia menemui Kao–"

 **BRAAKK…**

Ucapan Yamaguchi terpotong ketika terdengar suara pintu gym yang dibanting menutup dengan cukup keras. Tsukishima Kaori, penyebab asal suara tersebut terlihat kelelahan dengan nafas tersengal dan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Melihat Yamaguchi, ia langsung berlari ke arah pemuda tersebut, masih dengan langkah terseok – seok.

"K-Kaori – chan, ada apa?"

"Dia sudah gila!"

 **BRAKK!**

Kali ini suara pintu yang dibanting terbuka bisa terdengar hingga penghujung gedung olahraga, seisi gym hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat Tsukishima Kei datang membawa kotak bekal berwarna biru yang terbuka. Kaori bergidik ngeri, langsung berlari ke belakang Kageyama yang ia nilai memiliki wajah paling menakutkan sehingga bisa menakuti _Onii-chan_ nya, bahkan Kaori tidak peduli bahwa pemuda yang ia pakai sebagai tameng itu adalah idolanya.

"Ousama – san, Ousama – san, lindungi aku! Kumohon!" Kaori menarik pucuk kaos Kageyama dengan tatapan memohon. Kageyama hanya menatap Kaori bingung. Dia benar – benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

' _Ousama – san? Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu semacam tren masa kini?'_ Kageyama sungguh tidak mengerti dengan panggilan aneh yang diucapkan Kaori untuknya. Kaori menggunakan dua suffix untuk memanggilnya.

Detik demi detik terus berlalu, Kageyama hanya diam saja sedangkan Tsukishima Kei dan kotak bekalnya semakin mendekat.

"Kaori…" suara baritone Kei mampu membuat Kaori tidak dapat berkutik lagi, ia benar – benar tidak bisa mengelak.

"Ousama – san, tolong aku! Iblis ini bisa membunuhku!"

"Diam dan makan paremu dasar anak manja!" Yamaguchi sudah menduga kalau semua ini masih ada hubungannya dengan _pare_.

"Tidak mau! Benda menjijikkan itu akan mengontaminasi sistem pencernaanku. Mama akan memarahiku jika aku memakan makanan yang buruk."

"Sudah cukup alasanmu, habiskan sisa bekalmu sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mauu!"

"KAORI!"

"Apa? Bilang saja kau juga tidak suka dengan pare!"

"Baik… baik cukup sudah. Latihan akan segera dimulai, Tsukishima kau gantilah bajumu dan kau, entah siapa namamu kau sebaiknya segera pergi dari tempat ini karena latihan akan segera dimulai." Terpujilah Sawamura Daichi dan aura kelamnya yang mampu menghentikan segala perkelahian pare ini.

Pada akhirnya, sisa pare laknat itu tetap berada di kotak bekal sang kakak. Dan tentu bisa kalian bayangkan betapa mengerikannya seorang ibu ketika bekal makan siang mereka tidak dihabiskan.

.

.

.

Chapter ini sumpah absurd banget. Gak jelas dan Kageyamanya dikit ngettss…

Biarin lah ya, ini sebenernya cuma pingin memperkenalkan ke kalian gimana Kaori sama Tsukishima kalau di sekolah gituu, terus gimana awal Kageyama sama Kaori nanti bisa omong2an.

So keep read this story, 'kay?

Thank you, please all your review!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **4 of 15**

" _Pare pare pare, aku membencinyaa~ Onii-chan juga tidak menyukainyaa~ Hilangkan pare dari dunia ini, yey yey yey~_ "

 **BRUAAK…**

"Ittai…" Tsukishima Kaori mengusap dahinya yang memerah, ia menabrak seseorang menyebabkan dirinya harus menghentikan nyanyian anehnya mengenai pare dan segala kebenciannya.

"Ah! Gadis pare!" Bukan Kaori jika ia meminta maaf pada seseorang. Kenapa juga dahi cantiknya harus menjadi sasaran lagi? Ia lelah dahinya memerah setiap hari. Mendengar seseorang menyebut pare Kaori langsung merasa _badmood_. Apalagi dirinya disebut Gadis Pare sungguh tidak sopan.

"Ano sa, aku memiliki nama, namaku Kaori! Ka-o-ri!" Kaori mengerucutkan bibir kesal, memandang si pendek bersurai oranye ini.

"Haha, gomen. Namaku Hinata Shoyou. Dan pemuda mengerikan ini Kage–"

"APA KATAMU?" Kageyama, idolanya, menjitak keras pemuda bernama Hinata itu, yang meringis perlahan. Akhirnya Kaori menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah idolanya selama ini, mendadak Kaori langsung salah tingkah.

"A-aah! Ousama – san! Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Untung saja iblis itu tidak jadi membuatku memakan pare." Kageyama menelengkan kepalanya, masih bingung dengan panggilan ajaibnya, ' _Ousama – san_ '.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Kageyama… Tobio." Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat Kageyama yang terlihat mengancam Kaori saat ini. Iris terang Hinata ia pendarkan kepada sosok mungil Tsukishima Kaori yang kini di mata Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

' _Aah... Kageyama – san keren sekali… Jadi selama ini namanya Kageyama Tobio.'_ Tapi sepertinya ekspektasi berbeda dengan realita. Kaori sedang dalam taraf fangirl atas kekerenan Kageyama saat ini, padahal jujur saja setiap orang yang ada disana melihat seakan – akan pemuda tinggi bersurai gelap itu bisa memakan gadis bersurai madu itu saat ini juga.

"A-aah… Kaori desu." Bahkan saking terpesonanya, Kaori lupa menyebutkan nama marganya. Dan kesalahan kecil inilah yang akan menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman di kemudian hari nanti.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Kaori – san! Jaa ne!" Hinata melambaikan tangan girang sedangkan Kageyama hanya membungkuk sebagai salam dan berlari menyusul Hinata yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Kaori masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas 1-5 dengan hati berbunga – bunga. Seisi kelasnya memang sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat aneh Kaori, namun ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Kaori segirang ini. Kaori duduk di bangkunya masih sambil bersenandung lagu pare, dengan wajah yang kelewat bahagia.

"Tsukishima – chan, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku telah menemukan pangeranku, jodohku, kawan hidupku. Aku telah menemukannya, Yachi!"

 **KRIK… KRIKK…**

Seisi kelas hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban absurd gadis dengan otak terbaik di Karasuno itu. Kaori memang cantik, pintar jangan ditanya, dan manis, jika saja sifat anehnya itu menghilang tergantikan dengan sifat layaknya seorang _Hime – sama_ , tidak akan dipungkiri gadis itu pasti langsung populer di kalangan laki – laki. Hanya saja, bahkan kawan sekelasnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat segala tingkah Kaori.

.

.

.

Kaori berlari menuju ruang olahraga dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, ia membawa selembar kertas warna – warni tentang apapun yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selebar ini. Yang pasti selebaran itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pare. Kaori langsung masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga yang terbuka lebar, tanpa mengerti situasi yang terjadi ia menerjang masuk ke dalam lapangan dan menggoyang – goyangkan pundak Tsukishima Kei dengan wajah ceria.

"Kei! Kei! Kei! Lihatlah apa yang kudapat!" matanya berbinar sambil meletakkan kertas warna – warni yang ia pegang tepat di hadapan Kei.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaori? Menyingkir dari lapangan. Lagipula apa – apaan panggilanmu itu? Tidak sopan." Kei berusaha menyingkirkan selebaran aneh dan tangan gadis itu yang terus menggoyangkan pundaknya sambil melompat – lompat. Maklum, Kei masih terlalu tinggi untuk Kaori.

"A-ah, Kaori – chan. Kita menyingkir dulu ya dari lapangan? Saat ini sedang ada pertandingan 3 on 3, sebaiknya Kaori – chan menyingkir dulu." Yamaguchi yang ada di bangku penonton langsung menarik Kaori menuju pinggir lapangan. Hati Kaori sedang berbunga – bunga, karena itulah ia tidak mempermasalahkan ditarik Yamaguchi saat ini, padahal jika dalam situasi normal ia akan memberontak dan mengatakan hal yang tidak – tidak agar Yamaguchi melepaskannya.

"Tadashi! Tadashi! Lihatlah! Hebat 'kan? Aku akan mengikutinya, Tadashi! Pastikan kau datang yaa?" Kaori kembali menunjukkan kertas warna – warni misterius itu pada Yamaguchi, masih dengan wajah berbinar.

Yamaguchi hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Mungkin jika Kei datang ia juga akan datang ke apapun yang dimaksud Kaori.

"Kaori, keluar dari sini, atau aku yang akan membawamu keluar sekarang juga!" Kei terlihat kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang mengganggu kegiatan klub saat ini. Kaori jadi mendadak _badmood_ dan mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Kenapa kakaknya tidak mau mengerti kebahagiaan adiknya?

"Dasar iblis kasar!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Kaori. Kau sedang berbicara denganku saat ini."

"Aaah. Lalalaa~ Tidak pedulii~ Aku tidak peduliiii~"

Kaori berjalan keluar gedung olahraga dengan menutup telinga agar tidak mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan kertas warna – warni malang itu di dalam gym, tepat di bangku di sebelah Yamaguchi yang sudah tidak peduli dengan kertas misterius itu. Kertas yang malang. Kau harus ditinggalkan pemilikmu yang saat ini sedang dilanda rasa kesal. Bersabarlah wahai kertas misterius.

.

.

.

"Oy, Kageyama! Lemparkan bola itu padaku!" Hinata melambai – lambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Kageyama melemparkan bola voli berwarna kuning-biru itu pada Hinata yang sudah siap memasukkannya ke dalam gudang peralatan.

Namun, bukannya melemparkan bolanya, Kageyama malah berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan menggenggam bola yang dimaksud. Lalu memasukkan sendiri bola voli itu ke dalam kantung bola di dalam gudang olahraga.

"Gadis itu… aneh sekali." Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Kageyama Tobio mengomentari seorang gadis. Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kageyama, Kageyama sudah besar.

"Maksudmu Kaori – san? Bukankah ia gadis yang menarik? Mungkin saja ia benar – benar pacar Tsukishima!"

"Hah? Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau percaya bahwa si Tsukishima itu memiliki pacar." Kageyama mendadak kesal mendengar gadis itu adalah pacar Tsukishima. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Tsukishima berlaku agak di luar karakternya jika gadis bersurai blonde itu berada di sekitarnya. Kageyama menggelengkan kepalanya kesal, kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan masalah orang lain seperti ini?

Kageyama berjalan menuju _bench_ untuk mengambil air mineral miliknya. Namun, ia malah menemukan kertas dengan warna mencolok yang sedari tadi menjadi pengacau kegiatan klub, milik si pirang Kaori. Kageyama membacanya dengan seksama, walaupun ia agak tidak mengerti tatkala kertas itu bertuliskan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris.

 **IT'S SHOW TIME!  
READY TO BE THE ONE WHO WATCH THE AMAZING SCENE OF ROMEO AND JULIET?  
READY TO WATCH THE SADNESS BEHIND THE STORY?**

 **COME IN TIME AT SUNDAY. 14:40 UNTIL 17:30.  
SINCERELY,  
MIYAGI BALLET COURT**

"HAH? Apa – apaan dengan kertas ini? Membuat pusing saja." Tapi pada akhirnya, Kageyama tetap melipatnya cukup rapi dan memasukkan kertas itu di dalam saku jaket miliknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kageyama saat ini, yang jelas untuk pertama kalinya, Kageyama berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala hal tentang voli.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 selesai, yey!

Oh iya! Aya sudah pernah mengungkit kan di chapter 1 kalo Kaori itu adalah seorang ballerina yang cukup mahir. Jadi dia ini juga lumayan atletik-lah, kan anak ballet itu so pasti latihannya berat, jadi fisiknya si Kaori ini juga lumayan bagus lah ya.

Nanti di beberapa chapter kedepan, bakal ada kok scene dimana Kaori ini ballet, gak sekedar disebut – sebut aja dia ballerina.

Okeyy, nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	5. Chapter 5

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **5 of 15**

Hidup itu selalu berliku – liku. Bagaikan sebuah bukit dan lembah yang ada tanjakan dan ada turunan. Ada saat dimana kau pasti merasakan kesenangan, dan ada saat dimana kau merasakan sebuah kesedihan sehingga kau berpikir bahwa kau adalah manusia yang memiliki hidup paling menyakitkan di seluruh jagat raya ini.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Tsukishima Kaori. Gadis itu, selalu merasa senang di setiap saat. Entah kenapa, ia tidak pernah merasa memiliki masalah sekalipun.

"Onii – chan! Onii – chan! Kei-Oniichan! Bangunlah, hari ini hari minggu, bangunlah!" Namun sang kakak malah menangkupkan selimutnya menutupi kepala pirangnya, merasa _annoyed_ dengan suara adiknya yang mengganggu ketenangannya di pagi hari.

"Mama! Onii – chan tidak mau bangun!" terdengar suara Kaori yang berlari menjauh dari kamar sang kakak. Dan Kei pun bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Sudahlah… Ah, Kaori – chan? Bukankah hari ini kau harus pergi ke Miyagi Ballet Court?" Ah! Sial, Kaori lupa bahwa minggu depan ia ada perform yang menyebabkannya harus pergi berlatih untuk semakin memantabkan tariannya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari rumah keluarga Tsukishima menuju gedung Miyagi Ballet Court sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh. Namun, karena Kaori adalah seorang gadis pemalas yang banyak uang, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar dan mengambil bus dengan tujuan gedung tempat bernaungnya. Walaupun jika dipikir – pikir jalan memutar yang dilalui Kaori membuatnya harus menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh ketimbang berjalan kaki dari rumah ke gedung latihan. Jadi, saat ini Kaori sedang berjalan meniti jalan raya mencari halte bus terdekat.

Namun, apa daya, Kaori bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka keluar rumah. Otomatis dia tidak tahu dimana letak halte bus di daerah sekitar rumahnya. Maka saat ini, Tsukishima Kaori-pun tersesat di antara keramaian pedesaan daerah Miyagi. Mencari – cari kesempatan untuk bertanya pada seseorang di antara kesibukan para pekerja kantor yang menikmati waktu _weekend_ mereka, yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya.

 **CRIING…**

 _Meoow… Meoww…_

 _'Huwaa! Neko… Aku mendengarnya, neko – san!'_

Kaori menoleh kesana – kemari mencari asal suara lucu yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan ia malah menemukan pemandangan ciptaan Tuhan paling indah dalam hidupnya, Kageyama Tobio sedang bermain – main dengan kucing. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya disiksa seekor kucing.

Kageyama melayangkan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan sebelumnya, kepada kucing berwarna putih kecoklatan di hadapannya. Ragu – ragu ia mengelus pucuk kepala sang kucing, namun bukan suara mengeong manja kucing yang ia dapat, malah cakaran di sepanjang tangan dan kakinya.

Melihat hal itu, Tsukishima Kaori tentu tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aha… Ahahahahaha… Hahahaha…" Kaori menunjuk Kageyama sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan, efek samping kebahagiaan dalam sebuah tawa yang berlebihan. Kageyama langsung menatap tajam Kaori, bukan dalam maksud marah, namun berusaha bersikap menyapa.

' _Dia menatapku! Kageyama Tobio – san, pangeran hidupku sedang menatapku!_ ' tapi tentu saja Kaori tidak terganggu dengan berbagai macam tatapan Kageyama Tobio. Yang penting Kageyama menatapnya.

Sang kucing berlari ke arah Kaori dan memanjakan diri di kakinya. Kaori berjongkok dan mengelus dagu kucing putih-kecoklatan. Kageyama melihatnya dengan tatapan iri. Membayangkan dirinya menyentuh bulu – bulu lembut si kucing.

"Ah! Kageyama Tobio – san, ohayou." Kaori menyapa Kageyama yang beranjak duduk berjongkok di depan Kaori, mengambil jarak beberapa meter agar si kucing tidak menyerangnya lagi.

"O..hayou…"

"Kegeyama – kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bermain dengan kucing?" Kaori bertanya asal, mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku…"

"AH! Kucing ini sepertinya bukan kucing liar, lihat ada pita liontin di bagian lehernya!" Belum selesai Kageyama menjawab pertanyaan Kaori, gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan kalimat lain. Kageyama memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab perkataan Kaori, menunggunya mengeluarkan semburan kata – kata selanjutnya.

 _Meooww… Meow…_

"Neko – san, apa kau ingin aku mencarikan pemilikmu?" kucing putih-kecoklatan itu mengeong sekali lagi, dan Kaori secara asal menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mencari pemiliknya, Kageyama – san!" Kaori berdiri sambil menggendong kucing kecil tersebut, liontin-nya bergerak menimbulkan suara gemerincing berisik yang agak mengganggu Kageyama. Namun, bukan suara liontin itu yang dipikirkan Kageyama saat ini, melainkan panggilan yang diluncurkan Kaori padanya.

' _Awalnya ia memanggil dengan suffix –san, lalu beralih ke suffix –kun, dan beralih ke –san lagi. Jadi yang mana yang benar?_ ' dan otak Kageyama terlalu kurang terasah untuk memikirkan hal rumit semacam itu, jadi ia hanya bisa memutarkan hal tersebut di dalam otaknya tanpa memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

"Neko – san, apa kau mengingat nama pemilikmu?" Saat ini, Kageyama sedang berjalan beriringan dengan gadis bersurai blonde yang kini merengkuh seekor kucing manis yang terus mengeong ketika sang gadis menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan padanya.

"Walaupun ia mengingatnya ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya pada kita." Kageyama menjawab pertanyaan aneh Kaori pada _Neko – san_. Kaori hanya tertawa setengah malu mendengar jawaban Kageyama.

' _Benar juga ya… Tapi, aku merasa pernah melihat kucing ini di suatu tempat? Apa Neko – san pernah lewat di depan rumahku ya?_ '

"A-anoo… Kaori – san, apa yang kau lakukan di daerah distrik perbelanjaan?"

"Eh? Apa ya yang kulakukan? Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu…" Mendadak Kaori memasang wajah berpikir, dan Kageyama tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ya, tebakan kalian benar sekali, _reader-tachi_. Kaori lupa bahwa ia seharusnya mencari halte bus yang bertujuan ke gedung Miyagi Ballet Court. Seharusnya ia datang kesana, melakukan beberapa latihan terakhir sebelum showtime-nya. Kaori benar benar melupakan hal itu.

Mereka memutari komplek perbelanjaan beberapa kali dengan alasan yang sungguh tidak jelas. Mencari pemilik seorang kucing bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi bagi dua orang berpemikiran aneh ini. Meskipun sudah memutari daerah ini beberapa kali, mereka tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai pemilik kucing ini.

Akhirnya, karena merasa kelelahan, mereka memutuskan duduk sebentar di sebuah taman sambil meminum air mineral yang dibeli Kageyama beberapa saat lalu.

"Kenapa seorang kucing tidak bisa bicara? Jika Neko – san bisa berbicara maka kita pasti bisa menemukan pemiliknya dengan cepat, dan sekarang matahari sudah mulai terik."

Seekor kucing tidak mungkin bisa berbicara Kaori, harus berapa kali seseorang menegurmu agar kau sadar bahwa seekor kucing hanyalah seekor kucing yang mampu berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa verbal milik bangsa mereka sendiri.

"Maru! Disini kau rupanya!" seorang pemuda bertopi tiba – tiba menerjang Kaori, ah bukan, kucing di pangkuan Kaori. Namun, melihat wajah Kaori, pemuda itu mendadak sumringah.

"Kaori – chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aki – Oniichan! Issashiburi! Aku menemukan Neko – san dan memutuskan untuk mencari pemiliknya dengan Kageyama – kun. Jadi ini Maru? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Jadi selama ini, Neko – san adalah kucing milik kakak Kaori, Tsukishima Akiteru. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini tidak menyadarinya? Oh Tuhan…

Akiteru menghadap ke arah Kageyama, lalu melepas topinya dan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Akiteru, kakak laki – lakinya Kaori."

"Kageyama Tobio… desu."

"Dasar kau itu, Kaori. Memang aku baru saja memotong bulu Maru, tapi kau kan bisa mengenalinya dari liontin yang kupakaikan pada Maru. Bukankah kau sudah bersama Maru sejak aku baru membelinya dulu?" Kaori hanya tertawa tanpa merasa ia begitu bodoh, bisa – bisanya ia tidak mengenali kucing milik kakaknya sendiri? Ia malah mengiranya sebagai kucing yang sering lewat depan rumahnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana Kei? Dia tidak ikut denganmu?" Akiteru mengelus – elus bulu lembut Maru masih sambil bercakap – cakap dengan adiknya. Kageyama hanya mendengarkan mereka tanpa memiliki minat untuk ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan.

"Kei-Oniichan sepertinya sedang sibuk belajar. Tapi, entah kenapa ia bangun agak siang hari ini. Mungkin ia kelelahan." Kaori menjawab asal. Dan Kageyama tidak akan pernah sadar bahwa seorang 'Kei' yang dibicarakan kedua kakak beradik Tsukishima ini adalah Tsukishima Kei rekan se-tim volinya. Bahkan mungkin Kageyama tidak mau ribet menghafalkan nama seseorang yang tidak ia sukai seperti Tsukishima.

"Ahahaha… Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu, Maru kubawa ya, Kaori – chan? Jaa ne Kageyama – kun, Kaori – chan!" Akiteru beranjak pergi dari taman itu, mungkin ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Bye – bye, Onii – chan!" Kaori melambaikan tangannya riang, sudah lama ia tidak bertemu kakaknya, ia jadi ingin main ke apartemen Akiteru. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Kei ke apartemen Akiteru pekan depan, menginap disana sepertinya juga bukan ide yang buruk. Dan sekali lagi, ia lupa jika pekan depan ia ada show untuk tempat balletnya.

"Kalau begitu, Kageyama – san, aku pergi dulu. Hari sudah siang, sebaiknya Kageyama – san juga menyelesaikan urusan Kageyama – san yang sempat tertunda. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai berjumpa besok di sekolah Kageyama – kun!" Kaori sudah hampir beranjak pergi, namun Kageyama menahannya dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Kaori agak kasar, lalu ia ikut berdiri.

Kaori sungguh ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Apa – apaan dengan adegan mirip _shoujo manga_ ini?

"Ada apa, Kageyama – san?"

"A-anu… I-ini milikmu kan?" Kageyama memberikan brosur event ballet milik Kaori yang tidak sengaja ia tinggalkan di gym beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah! Iya, arigatou Kageyama – kun." Wajah Kaori berbinar melihat brosur warna – warni tersebut, mendadak terbesit pemikiran hebat di otak cemerlangnya,

"Kageyama – kun! U-um… Apa kau mau datang ke acara ini hari minggu depan? A-aku juga tampil di acara itu. Jadi aku a-akan sangat s-senang jika Kageyama – kun mau datang. T-tapi sungguh aku tidak memaksa."

Kaori menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya menahan malu. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Tsukishima Kaori malu dan gugup untuk mengatakan sesuatu, karena selama ini Kaori adalah gadis yang sungguh terlalu over percaya diri sehingga nyaris tidak memiliki rasa malu. Ia sudah mendapat firasat buruk bahwa Kageyama tidak mungkin mau menerima ajakannya, lagipula tidak mungkin juga seorang jenius voli seperti Kageyama mau menyaksikan hal yang amat bertolak belakang dengannya, sebuah pertunjukan ballet.

' _Kenapa juga aku harus mengajak–'_

"Kurasa tidak apa – apa. Bolehkah aku mengajak Hinata?"

'– _nya? Eh? EEEHH?'_ Kaori membelalakkan mata setengah tidak percaya, dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung berbinar dan bibirnya tersungging cukup lebar.

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa mengajak siapa saja. Terima kasih, Kageyama – kun!"

"T-tidak perlu berterima kasih." Kaori tersenyum melihat tingkah malu – malu Kageyama, terlalu imut. Kaori sangat bersyukur Kageyama menerima ajakannya. Untung saja ia ada show ballet minggu depan, anggap saja sebagai kencan pertama.

Tunggu dulu. Kaori tiba – tiba berpikir ulang tentang kejadian hari ini, dan ia menyadari apa yang ia lupakan tadi.

"AKU MELUPAKAN LATIHANKU! AKU HARUS SEGERA KE COURT SEKARANG JUGAA! AAAH, APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

Kei berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya, tanpa mengetuk pintu. Hanya untuk menemukan adiknya sedang menyanyikan salah satu lagu anehnya di tengah banyaknya buku pelajaran yang sedang ia pelajari.

" _Pangeranku akan datang ke perform ballet Kaori~ Lalalalaa pangeranku akan datang lalalaa kawan hidupku akan datang akhirnya ia menerima ajakanku~"_

 _"_ KAORI BERISIK! HENTIKAN NYANYIANMU DAN CEPAT BELAJAR!"

" _Aku tidak sabar menanti hari mingguuu~ Pangeranku akan datang melihat perfo–"_

"KAAAOOORIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

Huft. Entah kenapa, semakin kesini chapternya semakin panjang aja deh. Padahal niatnya buat drabble singkat, entah bagaimana malah hampir seperti one-shot, atau lebih baik dibilang long-drabble? Tapi kayaknya chapter depan bakal lebih pendek daripada chapter ini, haha.

Okayy, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ffn ini. Dan juga tentu tidak bosan – bosannya saya meminta review dan fave-nya!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	6. Chapter 6

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **6 of 15**

"Aah… Onii – chan cepat sembuh ya! Jangan lupa mendoakanku." Kaori berdiri dari sisi samping tempat tidur kakaknya yang kini tengah menderita demam, cukup tinggi.

"I-iya… Uhuk uhuk aku akan segera sembuh. U-uhuk pastikan uhuk kau menari dengan benar uhuk uhuk." Kaori membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat lalu keluar dari kamar Kei, tidak lupa menutup pintu sepelan mungkin agar kakaknya tidak merasa terganggu.

Kaori segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil tas ransel berwarna tosca yang telah ia siapkan, mengecek isinya untuk yang terakhir kali lalu segera berlari turun dari lantai dua. Dan berangkat menuju Miyagi Ballet Court.

Sejujurnya, Kaori agak kecewa karena hari ini Kei sakit. Padahal Kei selalu datang setiap kali ada perform ballet Kaori, ini pertama kalinya Kei tidak datang. Dan karena kakaknya sakit, otomatis ibunya tidak tega untuk pergi menonton Kaori dan memutuskan tinggal di rumah, menjaga Kei yang demamnya semakin tinggi setiap jamnya. Pada akhirnya, hanya Tadashi yang bisa datang ke perform balletnya, dan Kageyama tentunya, ia tidak akan lupa bahwa Kageyama berjanji akan datang menontonnya hari ini. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin Kageyama akan datang atau tidak.

Sudahlah. Tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti.

"Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Ganbatte, Kaori – sama!" teriak Kaori percaya diri pada dirinya sendiri, namun tetap saja berteriak semacam itu di depan rumah adalah hal yang kurang lazim. Apalagi memanggil dirinya sendiri –sama, itu sangat tidak normal. Tapi, tentu saja Kaori tidak mempermasalahkan hal – hal kecil semacam itu.

.

.

.

"Oy, Kageyama. Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hal semacam ini?" Hinata bertanya kepada kawannya sambil menyesap teh di genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ah, aku juga penasaran Kageyama. Aku bisa mengerti jika Nishinoya atau Tanaka yang mengajak kita kemari, tapi dari semua orang kenapa seorang Kageyama Tobio yang mengajak kami menonton acara ini?" Sugawara menimpali. Membuat seisi tim cukup penasaran dengan alasan Kageyama mengajak mereka. Tidak terkecuali Noya dan Tanaka yang daritadi sibuk mencari gadis cantik untuk disandingkan dengan Kiyoko – san.

"I-itu… A-aah… Karena…" Kageyama gagap. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia mengedarkan irisnya dan menemukan Yamaguchi ada di salah satu bench di ruangan kedap suara itu. Belum sempat ia menyapa Yamaguchi, Hinata sudah berlari kesana dan duduk di sebelah Yamaguchi. Otomatis seluruh tim-nya mengikuti Hinata dan duduk di sekitar sana.

Suasana _dome_ menggelap, dan tirai pertunjukkan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Tsukishima Kaori dalam balutan rias panggung dan dress ballet berwarna krim. Surai pirangnya disanggul ke atas dan diberi kepangan di sana – sini, tidak lupa berbagai jenis aksesoris dan kerlap kerlip yang tertempel di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memakai sepatu ballet berwarna emas yang talinya melilit indah dengan bunga – bunga kecil di sekitar kaki bagian bawahnya.

Kaori menutup matanya seraya masih tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk kurva lebar dan tangannya ia silangkan di depan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian cahaya kerlap – kerlip memenuhi panggung dan Kaori menghilang, tergantikan beberapa penari ballet lainnya yang berpakaian sama rumitnya dengan pakaian Kaori, namun dengan warna yang lebih monoton.

Musik mulai dimainkan dan tarian pertama dimulai. Para penari di panggung terlihat menawan, bahkan anggota tim voli Karasuno merasa bersyukur tidak menolak ajakan Kageyama, terutama Noya dan Tanaka. Sepertinya sesekali menonton pertunjukan seperti ini tidak ada salahnya.

Tiba – tiba panggung menggelap dan Kaori dimunculkan kembali, masih menggunakan kostum yang sama. Dia menari beberapa gerakan dasar ballet lalu panggung dibaliknya kembali terlihat, terdapat pemandangan sebuah kerajaan kuno.

"Di sebuah negeri yang jauh, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bangsawan. Keluarga ini memiliki dua orang putri yang sangat cantik, namanya Rosaline dan Juliet. Keduanya adalah gadis cantik dengan tabiat yang sangat baik, dididik sedemikian rupa oleh keluarga Cappulet sehingga menjadi gadis bangsawan yang rupawan." Ternyata Kaori bukanlah pemeran utama, ia hanya berperan sebagai narrator atau pembaca narasi. Jadi dia sendiri juga tidak banyak menari.

Suasana kembali berganti menjadi kehidupan keluarga Cappulet. Hari itu keluarga Cappulet mengadakan pesta pertunangan anak mereka, Juliet dengan seorang lelaki bangsawan bernama Victor. Diadakanlah sebuah pesta besar – besaran. Semua orang menari dengan riang, semua orang berbahagia. Pesta itu adalah sebuah pesta topeng, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti siapa yang berdansa dengan siapa.

Dan pada saat itulah Juliet pertama kali bertemu dengan Romeo, pemuda desa yang tidak memiliki kekayaan yang berarti. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa, tanpa status kebangsawanan, namun pemuda itu dapat menarik hati Juliet yang tidak setuju dengan pertunangan paksa ini.

Musik berganti menjadi musik ballada dan panggung bagian tengah dikuasai kedua pemeran utama, Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka menari dengan sangat harmonis, bahkan seisi _dome_ ini terbius dengan penampilan memukau mereka. Pemilihan tokoh utama memang tidak sembarangan, mereka melakukan berbagai gerakan rumit dalam ballet. Mereka juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Setelah beberapa saat para penonton terbius dengan tarian romeo-juliet ala Cinderella beberapa saat lalu, kini para penonton kembali disuguhi tarian kecemburuan Victor ketika ia melihat tunangannya menari dengan lelaki lain. Dan tarian ini juga sebagai pertanda bahwa kisah Romeo dan Juliet telah resmi dimulai.

Tiba – tiba Kaori kembali muncul di panggung dengan kostum yang baru, ia mengenakan gaun agak panjang mencapai mata kaki dan rambutnya disanggul dengan beberapa helai dibiarkan terurai indah. Jujur saja, Kageyama terpesona. Bahkan bukan hanya Kageyama seisi _dome_ bisa dibilang terpesona dengan kehadiran sang primadona.

"Juliet mulai menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang berdansa dengannya tempo hari. Dengan bantuan kakaknya, Rosaline, Juliet akhirnya berhasil mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu bernama Romeo. Seorang pemuda biasa tanpa kekayaan, seorang pekerja keras. Dan Juliet tahu bahwa lelaki itu adalah takdirnya."

"Ne, Kageyama! Bukankah itu Kaori – san? Huwaa Kaori – san bermain drama ballet! KAORI – SA–" Suga langsung membekap mulut Hinata, Kaori sempat menoleh ke asal suara Hinata dan tersenyum. Walaupun Kaori tidak sadar bahwa beberapa kursi di samping Hinata ada Kageyama. Kaori kembali fokus membaca narasinya diselingi beberapa tarian sederhana. Wajahnya terus mengeluarkan pancaran senyuman. Walaupun jujur saja, ia masih agak sakit hati karena tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang datang.

Panggung berubah latar menjadi suasana perkebunan. Kaori kembali membacakan narasi diiringi beberapa penari latar yang menampilkan tarian rumit ballet. Lalu disusul kedatangan Romeo dan Juliet yang terlihat menari bahagia. Tarian bahagia itu hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, lalu musik berganti menjadi agak horror dan beberapa pemain tambahan masuk. Satu sisi menarik Juliet dan sisi lain menahan Romeo. Berusaha memisahkan mereka. _How cruel_.

Kisah terus berlanjut hingga mencapai klimaks. Juliet terlihat menari sendiri, dengan rupawan dan lihai. Dikisahkan bahwa Romeo sedang pergi berperang, meninggalkan Juliet sendirian, menanti datangnya hari dimana ia dipaksa harus menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak dicintainya. Musik semakin lama semakin menyedihkan dan tarian yang dibawakan entah bagaimana mampu menyalurkan perasaan sedih Juliet kepada penonton.

Saat itulah, tunangannya datang, dan menari bersama Juliet. Tariannya tidak sinkron, karena Juliet tidak akan mau menari bersama Victor. Victorpun memberikan kabar bohong bahwa Romeo telah mati di medan perang, kemudian ia menghilang dari panggung. Beberapa penari latar datang, mengenakan baju berwarna merah dan hitam. Irama musik latar semakin cepat, dan Juliet menari seperti kesetanan. Terus selama beberapa menit hingga musik berhenti dan Juliet jatuh ke tanah, membawa sebilah belati bergagang perak di tangan kanannya. Ia telah membunuh dirinya sendiri, pergi menyusul pangerannya yang telah berpulang terlebih dahulu.

Panggung menggelap beberapa detik dan kembali menerangi para tokoh. Romeo datang dengan menggunakan pakaian perang, berusaha menunjukkan pada keluarga Cappulet bahwa dia bisa membawa kemenangan untuk negeri ini, bahwa ia pantas disandingkan dengan Juliet. Ia menari di panggung bersama beberapa penari latar, berputar, melakukan salto udara. Hingga Victor datang dan terjadi pertarungan antara keduanya, yang sama – sama ahli dalam berpedang.

Penonton bersorak mendapati mereka menari bersamaan dengan pertarungan pedang. Sungguh ballet yang tidak biasa.

Akhirnya, Victor mengaku kalah dan memberitahukan ruangan dimana Juliet berada. Romeo berlari menuju ruangan Juliet dengan senyum merekah. Namun apa yang ia temukan sungguh tidak sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Ia menemukan Juliet di tidurkan dalam sebuah peti mati, menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan membawa sebuah belati perak di antara kedua tangannya.

Romeo yang putus asa pun menggenggam tangan Juliet dan menusukkan belati perak itu tepat ke perutnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya menggunakan senjata yang sama dengan Juliet. Membiarkan cinta mereka abadi, selamanya.

Kaori kembali menampakkan diri, seraya menutupi Romeo dan Juliet yang masuk ke balik panggung, berganti pakaian dan riasan. Kaori membacakan narasi terakhir, sebelum tarian penutup dari kisah ini, tarian khusus untuk Romeo dan Juliet, penanda mereka bahagia di kehidupan selanjutnya. Semua pemain naik ke panggung dan menari, termasuk Kaori. Walaupun fokus utama tarian masih pada Romeo dan Juliet.

Tirai pertunjukkan-pun ditutup bersamaan dengan selesainya tarian. Dan tepuk tangan dengan ritme yang sama terdengar di seluruh sisi _dome_ ini. Begitu juga untuk tim voli Karasuno, mereka tersenyum senang. Entah karena bangga melihat salah satu kenalannya berada di panggung atau karena mereka terlalu bodoh memahami isi ceritanya.

.

.

.

"Omedetou, Tsukishima – chan! Aku dan Okaa – san tidak menyesal menonton pertunjukanmu." Seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu sedang berbicara pada Kaori ketika rombongan dari Karasuno berjalan menuju dirinya.

"Arigatou, Yachi! Aku benar – benar bersyukur kau mau datang."

"Iie… Tidak apa – apa. Lagipula sudah lama sejak aku bisa keluar dengan ibuku, jadi anggap saja impas. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" gadis bernama Yachi itu melambai pada Kaori seraya berlalu pergi. Kaori melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang buket bunga, pemberian salah satu agen pencari bakat sebagai apresiasinya akan bakat Kaori.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, bukan Kaori yang mereka cari. Mereka merekrut gadis yang memerankan Juliet, namanya Asahina Haruka – san. Memang seorang ballerina yang sangat berbakat, dan dia memiliki pengalaman yang sangat cukup di umurnya yang ke 19 ini. Sedangkan Kaori sendiri masih berumur 14 tahun ini. Bahkan satu tahun di bawah anak SMA normal.

"Kaori – san!" Hinata melayangkan tangannya menyapa Kaori, anggota yang lain hanya nyengir melihat Kaori. Karena jujur saja, mereka tidak begitu mengenal pacar Tsukishima ini, walaupun mereka saat ini tentunya heran bagaimana mungkin Tsukishima tidak datang melihat pacarnya yang tampil hari ini. Oh, ternyata kesalah-pahaman tempo hari benar – benar masih mengakar di otak mereka. Mata Kaori langsung berbinar ketika melihat Kageyama berjalan bersama Hinata.

"Sugoi! Kaori – san sugoi! Kau melakukannya dengan 'bwaaah' dan setelah itu ada yang 'jyaa'. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari panggung!" tentu sudah bisa ditebak, siapa satu – satunya anggota tim _volleyball_ Karasuno yang berbicara seperti itu.

 _'Kau membuat Kaori – san tidak mengerti apa kau bermaksud memuji atau mengejek, Hinata.'_ Bisa dilihat jika semuanya sweatdrop mendengar cara penyampaian Hinata.

Kaori mengatakan terima kasih, dengan masih mengenakan gaun balletnya yang terakhir kali. Dress ballet sederhana yang panjangnya hingga diatas lutut, berwarna hijau tua dan juga model rambut yang terakhir kali ia gunakan di pertunjukkan. Nishinoya tidak bisa berhenti bersemu memandang gadis itu, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada makhluk yang kecantikannya sejajar dengan Kiyoko – san. Tenang saja, bukan berarti Nishinoya menyukai Kaori. Kaori hanya akan memiliki pasangan disini sesuai summary dan warning.

"Ah, Tadashi!" Kaori berlari menuju Yamaguchi yang berada di belakang kawan – kawannya. Kageyama entah kenapa merasa tertohok ketika Kaori berlari melewatinya begitu saja, mengabaikannya setelah apa yang terjadi tempo hari. Kageyama merasa terkhianati.

"Gomen ne… Onii – chan tidak bisa datang hari ini, ia sakit demam tinggi. Bahkan ibuku sampai tidak datang karena ia harus mengurusnya, Baka Nii-chan." Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa yang dibicarakan Kaori dan Yamaguchi adalah Tsukishima Kei. _Middle Blocker_ andalan tim voli Karasuno, yang tingginya di atas rata – rata, yang katanya tampan dan banyak fans itu. Iya, yang setiap hari di loker sepatunya selalu penuh surat cinta dan coklat yang selalu ia berikan pada adiknya tatkala ia mengatakan tidak suka coklat. Bukannya tidak suka coklat, hanya saja ia senang melihat ekspresi Kaori ketika meminta – minta coklat miliknya dan bagaimana bahagianya gadis kecil itu ketika mendapatkannya, iris obsidiannya akan berbinar melihat batangan coklat di tangannya. Sungguh childish.

T-tunggu… Tsukishima… jangan – jangan kau…

 _Siscon?_

Sudahlah mari kita kesampingkan hal itu dan kembali pada perbincangan Kaori serta Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Tidak apa – apa, Kaori – chan. Ia juga sudah mengirimiku e-mail tadi. Tidak perlu dipikirkan." Yamaguchi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kageyama memikirkan pemuda bertopi yang kalau dia tidak salah bernama Akiteru, kakak laki – lakinya Kaori yang ia temui tempo hari. Ia berpikir bahwa yang mereka berdua bicarakan adalah Akiteru, walaupun Kageyama sendiri tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu hubungan apa yang dimiliki Yamaguchi dan Akiteru – san. Ia tidak berani membayangkannya. Mendadak ia jadi _nethink_.

Setelah semua mengatakan ucapan selamat pada Kaori, mereka beranjak pergi. Dan pada saat itulah ia sadar ia belum berbincang dengan Kageyama sejak tadi. Ia segera memanggil Kageyama, berniatan memuaskan hasratnya. Meminta nomor telepon milik sang _setter_. Dan kalau boleh ia ingin bertukar alamat e-mail.

"Kageyama – kun! Terima kasih sudah datang hari ini. Aku sungguh senaaang!" Kaori membungkuk kepada Kageyama masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aah… Kaori salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa…"

Hening…

Kageyama jujur saja, ingin meminta alamat e-mail Kaori. Namun, ia sungguh merasa bingung harus mengatakan apa ketika ia meminta alamat e-mail seorang gadis. Apalagi gosipnya gadis ini pacarnya Tsukishima yang menyebalkan itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Salah sendiri Tsukishima tidak datang hari ini. Tikung aja lah, Kageyama!

"A-anoo…"

"Kageyama – san, bolehkah aku meminta alamat e-mail mu?" Kaori mengacungkan smartphone miliknya. Kageyama hanya bisa menepuk dahinya, bodoh sekali kau Kageyama Tobio. Dimana – mana seorang _gentleman_ yang meminta alamat e-mail seorang gadis, bukan _gentlegirl_ yang meminta alamat e-mail kepada lelaki. Dimana harga dirimu Tobio?

Kageyama mengangguk dan mereka bertukar alamat email sebelum akhirnya Hinata memanggil Kageyama, yang mengharuskan Kageyama untuk segera menyusul kawan – kawannya. Kaori melambaikan tangan pada Kageyama yang sudah berlari membelakanginya. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa pemuda pemilik umpan raja itu kini wajahnya sudah bisa dibandingkan dengan warna bunga mawar di depan rumah Kaori.

.

.

.

Oke, waktunya memutus chapter ini.

OMAYGAATT, sampe 2000 words? Kamu ngetik apa aja nak?

Hehe, Aya gak ngerasa tiba – tiba udah 2000 words, jadi chapter ini harus dihentikan sampai sini saja. Padahal kayaknya di author's note chapter kemarin Aya bilang kalau chapter ini bakalan lebih pendek daripada chapter kemarin. Tapi nyatanya Aya tidak bisa berhenti mengetik dan meneruskannya hingga 2000 words. Sekarang Kaori dan Kageyama sudah selangkah lebih majuu! Fight, kawan! Aku tahu kalian bisaa /apaan sih/

Baiklah terima kasih buat semua yang ikut memeriahkan fanfiction ini. Baik yang fave, review, follow, maupun silent reader aku mencintai kalian semuaa!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	7. Chapter 7

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **7 of 15**

Kaori berlari menuju gedung olahraga, dimana tim voli sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke kamp pelatihan mereka. Dia akan melepas kepergian Yamaguchi dan kakaknya. Benar sekali, ia akan berpisah dari kakak tercintanya selama beberapa hari, ia akan kangen pastinya. Karena itu Kaori harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar hari ini. Halah bohong, bilang saja kau ingin modus mengucapkan 'selamat jalan' atau 'sampai berjumpa lagi' pada Kageyama Tobio, sang _setter_ jenius tim bola voli SMA Karasuno.

Pintu gym sudah terbuka, jadi Kaori hanya langsung masuk seolah – olah ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri, ia langsung menerjang Kei dengan pelukan rasa sayang dari seorang adik pada kakaknya. Dan Kei hanya bisa mendengus kesal sebagai balasan, walaupun jujur saja dalam hati ia senang.

"Kei! Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tsukishima Kei mengangguk dengan masih sibuk mengecek isi tasnya.

"Baik – baik ya disana, Kei. Tidak ada si imut Kaori disana, kuharap kau tidak kesepian." Kaori masih bergelantungan di pundak Kei, walaupun masih misteri bagaimana seorang gadis bisa melompat setinggi itu dan menggelantung pada pundak Tsukishima Kei yang notabene memilki tinggi diatas rata – rata. Tim Karasuno melupakan fakta bahwa seorang ballerina tentunya bisa melompat setinggi itu, dan faktanya Kaori adalah seorang ballerina.

"Kau pikir aku anakmu? Malah lebih baik jika aku tidak mendengar nyanyian anehmu itu yang setiap malam mengganggu belajarku."

Keheningan ganjil tercipta, dan atmosfir di gedung olahraga ini mendadak terasa berat. Kesalah pahaman telah terjadi, bisa dipastikan mayoritas manusia ber-akal di gym telah berpikiran kurang baik, mengenai Tsukishima Kei yang kemungkinan besar tinggal bersama pacarnya yang ballerina itu.

"Demo… Aku dan Mama akan merindukanmu…"

"Kau berlebihan, aku hanya pergi selama 5 hari 4 malam dan kau mengatakannya seakan – akan aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah."

"Biar saja, seorang perempuan punya hak untuk bersikap berlebihan paling tidak 5 kali sehari."

Tsukishima tidak mau menjawab lagi, ia sudah lelah meladeni adik perempuannya yang banyak bicara itu. Jadi Tsukishima Kei memutuskan untuk melepaskan pegangan Kaori pada pundaknya, dan berjalan pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Kaori menatap kakaknya yang kini melarikan diri menuju Yamaguchi Tadashi, sehingga ia berteriak.

"TADASHII! JAGA KEI BAIK – BAIK YA! USAHAKAN DIA MAKAN YANG CUKUP ATAU OKAA – SAN AKAN MEMBUNUHMU NANTI!" Yamaguchi hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk berbicara. Kaori tidak mau ambil pusing dengan reaksi Yamaguchi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan pangerannya.

"Kageyama – kun!"

Kageyama Tobio berjengit terkejut, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Ia bukan tipe orang yang bisa membuka pembicaraan dengan seorang gadis seperti Hinata atau Nishinoya – san.

"A-anoo… Bolehkan jika aku mengirimimu e-mail nanti?" Kaori bertanya dengan nada sok polos.

"T-tentu." Kageyama menjawab singkat, bukan dalam artian kesal, namun dalam artian salah tingkah.

Hinata yang berada di dekat Kageyama bergidik ngeri begitu ia menyadari tatapan Tsukishima Kei kepada mereka sekarang, seakan – akan ia mengatakan ' _Berani mendekatinya kau akan kubunuh_ ' atau hal semacam itu. Nishinoya menyadari bahwa kini ada percikan amarah dari diri Tsukishima Kei, dan juga ia merasakan kedekatan Kageyama Tobio dengan Tsukishima Kaori.

' _Ooh… Jadi kau berniat menikung Tsukishima ya? Nice Kill Kageyama!_ ' Noya – san mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kageyama yang hanya dibalas anggukan bingung dari sang empunya umpan raja. Tanpa menyadari sebenarnya apa maksud dari gerak – gerik Nishinoya barusan.

Kesalah pahaman yang kesekian kalinya telah terjadi pemirsa sekalian. Kini author sangat bingung bagaimana mereka dapat menyelesaikan segala kesalah pahaman ini.

"Kalau begitu hati – hati di jalan Kageyama – kun, Hinata!" Kaori membungkukkan badan ala gadis bangsawan dalam _shoujo manga_ yang baru – baru ini ia baca. Sesekali ia juga ingin terlihat menawan seperti gadis – gadis di _shoujo manga_ yang selalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_ itu loh. Sebelum ia keluar ia menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidahnya pada lelaki tampan dari kelas 1-4, yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri, Tsukishima Kei.

Yamaguchi mengelus dadanya antara lega dan bingung.

.

.

.

Baru malam pertama dan seluruh pemuda tampan dari Karasuno itu sudah lelah setengah mati. Latihan yang diberikan pelatih Ukai ketika kamp pelatihan seperti ini memang tidak main – main. Bahkan, Kageyama Tobio yang sudah terkenal kejeniusannya hingga seantero turnamen voli-pun tepar dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, kelas tiga yang mandi lebih dulu. Yang lain silahkan merebahkan diri lebih dulu." Sawamura Daichi, selaku kapten yang baik memberi instruksi walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah keinginan dalam diri Daichi untuk mandi lebih dulu.

"Apa – apaan itu, _captain_?"

"TIDAK ADIL! Daichi – san tidak adil!"

"Eeeh… Aku juga ingin mandi lebih dulu."

Pada akhirnya, sanggahan apapun tidak didengar Daichi dan anggota kelas 3 lainnya. Mereka cepat – cepat pergi dari kamar menuju bilik mandi. Meninggalkan para _kouhai_ manis mereka yang berteriak secara random mengenai keputusan sepihak tersebut.

 **DRRTT… DRRTT…**

Kageyama berjengit terkejut ketika saku kanan celananya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya dan cukup terkejut mendapati Kaori benar – benar mengirim email.

 _Kaori : Konbanwa, Kageyama – kun!_

 _Kageyama : Konbanwa._

 _Kaori : Bagaimana latihannya?_

 _Kageyama : Baik._

 _Kaori : Ah, souka._

Kageyama menggenggam handphone-nya dengan gugup. Apa yang harus ia ketik sekarang? Ia harus menjawab apa? Tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia merasa bodoh karena gugup perihal situasi aneh semacam ini. Jujur saja, Kageyama memang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan gadis sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami berkirim email dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Jadi, pilihan terakhirnya adalah meminta tolong kepada Hinata dan senyuman ajaibnya.

"Oy, Hinata," Hinata menoleh, mendapati Kageyama tengah menatapnya _hopeless_. Hinata mendadak ngeri melihat ekspresi Kageyama sekarang, ia tidak pernah melihat Kageyama membuat ekspresi seperti itu. Hinata meneguk ludahnya sambil berusaha was – was dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan Kageyama setelah ini.

"K-kau… bagaimana…" jeda kalimat Kageyama tersebut serasa neraka bagi Hinata, entah kenapa ia ketakutan karena sebenarnya ia menyembunyikan sepatu olahraga Kageyama, dan ia begitu takut jika Kageyama menyadari Hinata yang menyembunyikan sepatunya.

"B-bagaimana caramu mengirim email kepada seorang gadis?"

Eh? Hinata _speechless._

Kageyama menunggu.

Hinata masih tidak bisa berbicara.

Noya – san mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Noya – san mengeluarkan binar tatapan luar biasa pada duo serangan cepat dewa itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kageyama?" akhirnya Hinata mampu berbicara.

" _Sasuga ore no kouhai_. Kau memang lelaki sejati, Kageyama." Nishinoya duduk di hadapan Kageyama, yang jika dilihat dari arah pintu bisa kita bandingkan seberapa besar perbedaan tinggi diantara keduanya.

"Osu." Kageyama terlalu bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jadi dia hanya mengiyakan apa perkataan senpainya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan _senpai_ -mu ini mengajarimu cara mendekati cewek dengan baik. Ryu! Kita memiliki pekerjaan." Tanaka yang berada di pojok ruangan mendadak ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Beruntungnya, saat ini Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sedang tidak ada di ruangan ini.

"Pertama, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Tsukishima mengetahui tentang rencana ini. Karena menurut penglihatanku, kurasa Tsukishima dan gadis pirang itu tidak berpacaran, melainkan _one-side-love_." Nishinoya mengangguk bangga akan pengetahuannya mengenai para gadis.

Memang hebat, Nishinoya, kau sangat hebat. _Be proud of you._

"ONE-SIDE-LOVE?" para pemuda di ruangan itu berteriak cukup keras, bahkan Ennoshita bukannya mengerjakan tugas dispensasi mereka, ia malah ikut – ikutan ajang menikung Kaori ini.

"Cinta satu sisi. Jadi, kemungkinan besar Tsukishima menyukai si gadis berambut pirang, namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari perasaan Tsukishima pada gadis pirang itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kaori." Kageyama menjawab singkat, masih menggenggam handphone miliknya.

"Ya! Benar, Kaori – chan! Jadi, sepertinya Kaori – chan ini hanya menganggap Tsukishima sebagai teman, artinya dia mem- _friend-zoned_ -kan Tsukishima. HAHAHAHAHA." Nishinoya tertawa sombong. Bangga dengan segala pengetahuannya mengenai cinta, sebagai bekal dirinya untuk melindungi Kiyoko – san dan segala kecantikannya. Tiba – tiba, Ennoshita mengacungkan tangannya, merusak mood yang sudah dibangung Noya.

"Tapi, jika Kaori – san yang mem-friend-zoned-kan Tsukishima, kenapa ia menggelantungkan dirinya kepada Tsukishima seperti ketika kita akan berangkat kemarin? Bukankah akan lebih bijak jika kita mengasumsikan bahwa gadis itu juga ada perasaan pada Tsukishima?"

"Itu… Itu… Itu karena Kaori – chan begitu menyayangi Tsukishima, sebagai teman tentunya." Nishinoya meletakkan tangannya di dagu dengan posisi sombong yang tidak elit. Namun, semua orang di tempat ini, minus Ennoshita hanya bisa memandang Noya dengan binar tatapan memuja yang sama tidak elitnya dengan ekspresi yang dipuja.

" _Sasuga, Noya – sama. The God of Love! Noya – sama. The God of Love!_ " dan dua pemuda kelas satu itu dengan bodohnya memuja Nishinoya yang membuatnya semakin besar kepala.

Segala kesalah-pahaman ini semakin rumit dan mungkin hanya Ennoshita saja yang masih bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Noya – san! Kau jantan sekali! Kalau begitu mari kita ajarkan pada Tsukishima bagaimana mengerikannya pembalasan seorang kakak kelas itu." Tanaka ber hi-five dengan Nishinoya dan menggumamkan entah hal apapun yang bisa menyebabkan kesalahpahaman ini tidak ada habisnya.

' _Semua ini sungguh tidak logis, bagian mananya yang benar mengenai hubungan Tsukishima dan Kaori – san? Dasar…_ ' sepertinya hanya Ennoshita yang masih berpikiran dengan jernih setelah latihan neraka hari ini. Kau memang yang terbaik, Ennoshita.

 **DRRTT… DRRTT…**

Kageyama berjengit. Handphone-nya bergetar, pertanda bahwa Kaori mengirim sebuah email untuk Kageyama.

Hinata berwajah pucat, ia sama gugupnya dengan Kageyama.

Para senpai memasang tatapan paling serius yang mereka bisa, walaupun jujur saja mereka serius dalam hal yang salah. Kenapa juga mereka harus menanggapi hal bodoh semacam ini dengan serius sedangkan mereka gagal dalam ujian?

 **From :** Kaori

 **Subject :** Kageyama – kun?

Anoo… Kageyama – kun? ._.  
Kenapa tidak dibalas? Apa aku mengganggu latihanmu? Aku sungguh meminta maaf jika ternyata aku mengganggu (^_^)v Aku akan mengirimimu email lagi besok :3

 _ **-Kaori (1-5)-**_

"HUWAAAA!" semua dalam ruangan itu berteriak histeris dengan pesan imut yang dikirim Kaori untuk Kageyama. Mereka sendiri yang notabene tidak pernah menerima pesan dari seorang gadis mendadak merasa sakit hati. Kenapa… Kenapa harus Kageyama yang memiliki wajah seperti itu yang didekati gadis lebih dulu. Dunia ini sungguh tidak adil.

"Biarkan para _senpai_ yang mengatasinya. Hoya, Ennoshita jangan bermalas – malasan, kemari kau!" Tanaka menarik Ennoshita menuju pojokan, tempat dimana Noya memegang handphone milik Kageyama.

"Kenapa aku juga terlibat? Lagipula kalian sendiri yang menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas dispensasi!" Ennoshita menghela nafas kesal.

 **BRAAKK…**

Pintu geser ala Jepang dibuka. Sang kacamata dan pengawalnya masuk. Tentunya seisi ruangan itu mengeluarkan tatapan tidak biasa akan kehadiran makhluk tidak teridentifikasi tersebut, objek pembicaraan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Terutama jika kalian memperhatikan bagian pojok dekat jendela, dua orang pemuda tengah mengeluarkan tatapan menantang sekaligus meremehkan pada sosok yang baru saja menginterupsi keramaian di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tsukki… Apa kau tidak merasa suasana disini agak err berat?" Yamaguchi memperhatikan sekitar, ia tahu ada yang salah dari tatapan mereka. Bahkan Ennoshita – san mengeluarkan tatapan langka pula.

"Biarkan saja," Tsukishima hanya menanggapi santai dan duduk di tatami sambil mengenakan _headphone_ -nya, berusaha menyibukkan diri dan mengacuhkan tatapan aneh yang ia tahu jelas ditujukan padanya. Ia mencoba menahan helaan nafas yang sudah mencapai ubun – ubun dan berusaha menyeruak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kageyama _fight_!" sekali lagi Nishinoya memberikan dukungan terakhir pada Kageyama sebelum para kelas tiga menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang berasa bertahun – tahun lamanya. Dan mereka harus menjaga volume bicara jika tidak ingin meja kayu di tengah ruangan melayang karena sang _captain_ meluapkan kemarahannya.

Oke. Pada akhirnya, Nishinoya dan Tanaka terus memegang handphone Kageyama hingga lampu kamar telah dimatikan, demi memuaskan hasrat mereka berkirim email dengan seorang gadis.

.

.

.

 **From :** Kageyama Tobio - san

 **Subject :** Tidak apa – apa.

Tidak apa – apa, Ojou – chan.  
Aku tidak akan pernah terganggu sedikitpun akan perhatianmu padaku.

 _ **-Kageyama (1-4)-**_

 _ **"**_ KYAAA!" Kaori melompat – lompat diatas kasur one-size di pojok kamarnya sambil berteriak girang. Pipinya bersemu memerah melihat balasan dari Kageyama, yang sesungguhnya adalah para kakak kelas _helpless_ yang jomblo itu.

"Jadi, Kageyama – kun itu seperti ini ya kalau dalam email? Kyaa!" Kaori berguling – guling di kasurnya sembari menjawab email dari Kageyama –Nishinoya– tersebut.

 **BRAAKK…**

"Aduduh…" Kaori mengerang sembari menggosok kepalanya yang terantuk lantai setelah adegan jatuhnya yang mempesona beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kageyama – kun itu dari kelas 1-4? Kenapa Onii – chan tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?" –Ah. Kebodohan Nishinoya adalah dengan asal mengetik kelas Kageyama tanpa menanyakan pada sang empunya handphone kebenaran kelas Kageyama.

Kaori kau sudah dibodohi.

"Kyaa! _Kageyama – kun mengirim email untukku~ Kageyama – kun berkirim email denganku~ Senangnyaa~"_

Dan hari ini, malam ini, tidak ada yang meneriaki Kaori untuk berhenti bernyanyi. Haaah… sungguh malam yang damai, bagi Kaori.

.

.

.

 _Kai – san : Muehehe, dia gentle girl tapi hatinya hello kitty kok XD makasih udah review :3_

.

.

.

Yeayyy! Chapter ketujuh akhirnya selesai.

Setelah sekian penantian dan perjuangan, saya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfiction ini dengan sedikit cepat daripada biasanya.

Okey, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah berkontribusi dalam fanfiction ini. Dan tentunya review serta apresiasi lainnya masih dinantikan Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpaa!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	8. Chapter 8

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **8 of 15**

"… Dan jangan biarkan mereka memanggil kita gagak yang tidak bisa terbang atau apapun itu lagi."ujar Pelatih Ukai.

"YA!" Mendadak seluruh personil klub voli SMA Karasuno bersemangat setelah mendengar tentang lawan – lawan mereka di Inter-high nanti. Apalagi menyadari bahwa mungkin mereka akan bertemu dengan Oikawa Tooru, Aoba Johsai sekali lagi, membuat mereka bersemangat.

 **BRAAKK…**

"Syukurlah kalian semua masih ada disini!" Takeda – sensei berlari masuk ke dalam gym dengan terburu – buru. Bahkan meninggalkan seorang gadis yang tengah membawa tumpukan kertas dan kaset hingga ia hampir tidak bisa melihat ke arah depan.

"Takeda – sensei! Ini harus kuletakkan dimana?" gadis di balik kardus tersebut berujar sambil masih menerka – nerka arah yang ia tuju.

"Ah! Taruh saja di dekat anak – anak disana, Tsukishima – chan." Takeda menuntun gadis dibalik kardus itu menuju gerombolan para lelaki yang kini hanya bisa memandang senseinya yang menuntun seorang gadis yang ia panggil ' _Tsukishima – chan'_. Tunggu… TSUKISHIMA?

Gadis itu, Kaori, menaruh kardus berisi tumpukan kaset dan kertas itu tepat di sebelah Pelatih Ukai. Ooh… Pantas saja jika Takeda – sensei memanggil gadis itu Tsukishima – chan.

' _Fufufu… Takeda – sensei ternyata punya sisi nakal juga ya? Apa jangan – jangan kau mengerti hubungan Kaori – chan dengan Tsukishima sehingga kau mengejeknya seperti itu?'_ saat ini mungkin pemikiran ini yang ada di otak seluruh personil tim voli SMA Karasuno. Bahkan Nishinoya dan Tanaka secara reflek menoleh pada Tsukishima dan menaikkan alis, tanda bertanya akan kepastian dari kejadian ini. Tsukishima acuh, tidak mau tahu, lagipula memang tidak ada salahnya jika Takeda – sensei memanggil Kaori dengan Tsukishima – chan.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Iya, benar sekali, tidak ada yang merasa aneh dengan panggilan tersebut. Kecuali tentu saja Kageyama Tobio yang malang.

"Huwoo, nice Take-chan!" Nishinoya sekali lagi, adalah orang yang paling termakan kesalah-pahaman absurd ini, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Takeda – sensei yang menatap heran Nishinoya.

"Ah, ngomong – ngomong, Tsukishima – chan terima kasih banyak ya! Kau sudah repot – repot membawakan barang seberat ini dari ruang guru kemari. Aku sungguh merepotkanmu, Tsukishima – chan." Takeda – sensei menggaruk tengkuknya setengah gugup. Ia membungkukkan badan pada Kaori yang juga sama membungkukkan badan pada Takeda – sensei, pemandangan yang cukup aneh bagi para pemuda tampan yang berjajar di hadapan mereka ini.

' _Take-chan… Mau sampai kapan kau mengejek Kaori – chan dengan panggilan Tsukishima – chan seperti itu? Dan juga kenapa Kaori – chan terlihat tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu?'_ Sugawara sweatdrop, Daichi hanya menepuk dahinya dengan gugup, Nishinoya dan Tanaka memandang dengan mata berbinar, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tentunya biasa saja, Kageyama hanya memandang mereka tanpa arti, sejujurnya ia tidak tahu dan tidak sepemikiran dengan kawan – kawannya, ia juga tidak peduli dengan bagaimana Take-chan memanggil Kaori, dan Hinata hanya menatap kawan seperjuangannya dengan tatapan iba.

Hinatapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri, menanyakan apa yang ada di pikiran anggota klubnya selama ini. Kejelasan dari hubungan Kaori dengan Tsukishima, dia harus mendapat kebenarannya hari ini, saat ini, dan detik ini juga. Maka, Hinata mengangkat tangannya seperti seorang murid yang memiliki pertanyaan pada gurunya, ketika sang guru tengah menjelaskan hukum aljabar dan segala kegunaannya.

"K-kaori – san! Apa kau pacarnya Tsukishima?" Hinata memejamkan matanya, ketakutan. Kageyama menatap kawannya dengan mulut terbelalak. Nishinoya melompat – lompat di pundak Tanaka. Sugawara, Asahi, dan Daichi memperhatikan segalanya dengan serius, sedikit banyak mereka juga penasaran dengan hubungan misterius diantara blocker kesayangan mereka dengan gadis ballerina manis dari kelas _college preparation_. Sedangkan Takeda – sensei dan Yamaguchi hanya bisa menahan tawa dan berusaha menutup mulut agar tidak mengeluarkan jawaban yang bisa merusak mood di sekitar mereka.

 _Oh yeah… Semua semakin memanas sekarang pemirsa sekalian. Bisa kita lihat para audience terlihat semakin excited dengan keadaan saat ini._

Kaori membelalakkan matanya terkejut, dan ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan dramatis ala gadis _shoujo manga_ yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa pacarnya mengidap penyakit leukemia sehingga waktu hidupnya tinggal satu minggu. Tangan kanan gadis itu menutupi bibirnya dan–

"Ahahahahaha… Ahahahaha… Aku? Aku berpacaran dengan dia?" Kaori menunjuk Kei dengan sangat tidak sopan, membuat sang kakak yang ditunjuk mengerutkan dahi dengan kesal. Tidak pernah ia mengajarkan pada adiknya untuk berbuat sekurang ajar ini pada seseorang yang lebih tua.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan iblis semacam Tsukki," Kaori mengusap air mata yang keluar dari pelupuknya, efek samping dari terlalu banyak tertawa. "Lagipula kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Itu hal yang sangat tidak mungkin 'kan?"

"Karena… Karena… Tsukishima selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan yang 'kyaa'. T-tatapan yang tidak pernah ia berikan kepada gadis lain. Ia jadi seperti 'gwaaah' padamu." Hinata menjawab dengan asal, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Kacamata Tsukishima Kei yang menawan melorot sebelah.

"Aaah… Jadi begitu… Memang kenyataannya jelas sekali bahwa Kei mencintaiku lebih daripada ia mencintai semuaaaa gadis lain di duuuniaaaa ini."

Ahahaha… Kageyama mendadak kesal mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Jadi ini akhirnya. Inilah kenyataannya. Sudah cukup, Kageyama sudah cukup mendengarnya. Ia tidak butuh penjelasan apapun la–

"Iya 'kan, Onii – chan?"

–gi. Eh? Eeeeh?

"ONII – CHAANN?" Tsukishima Kei memilih untuk diam. Kaori berlari kepada kakaknya dan memeluk lengan kanan Kei. Kei hanya diam saja, sudah biarkan adiknya atau Yamaguchi yang menjelaskan semua ini. Lagipula Kei memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa Kaori adalah adiknya, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin akan menarik jika tim ini mengira ia ada hubungan sesuatu dengan Kaori. Meskipun ia tidak berpikir akan sesukses ini, dan mereka akan membuat kesalah-pahaman sebesar ini. Biarkan saja adiknya atau Yamaguchi yang menjelaskan pada mereka. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

"T-t-tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Onii – chan? Oniii – chaaaannn? Kau dan si Tsukishima ini adalah kakak beradik? Dari satu ibu dan satu ayah? Atau kalian hanya saudara tiri? Tidak mungkin! Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!" Harga diri Nishinoya Yuu dipertaruhkan sekarang. Ia tidak mau setelah penjelasan dan kesimpulan brilian-nya beberapa saat lalu di kamp pelatihan akan gugur begitu saja. Dan… dan… para adik kelasnya akan memandang rendah dirinya jika kenyataannya seperti ini, sangat bertolak belakang dengan spekulasi ilmiah dari otak jenius Nishinoya Yuu. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa. Semua ini salah –bagi Nishinoya.

"Namaku Tsukishima Kaori. Berasal dari ibu dan ayah yang sama dengan Kei-Oniichan. Memangnya Kei tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian? Atau Tadashi? Ia juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa – apa?"

Deathglare dari segala penjuru-pun melayang pada Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. _Oh yeah… Kau akan mati, bung. Lihat saja nanti._ Kalimat itu seakan – akan sudah tercermin melalui tatapan rekan – rekan tim bola voli SMA Karasuno. Tsukishima masih _stay cool_ berusaha bersikap cuek akan sikap kawan – kawannya. Namun, di sisi lain, Yamaguchi berasa ingin mencakar dirinya sendiri saja saat ini.

"Yamaguchi, kita perlu bicara." Noya dan Tanaka mengeluarkan deathglare andalannya, dan menyeret Yamaguchi ke pojok ruangan.

"S-su-su-sungguh aku tidak tahu jika kalian menganggapnya seperti itu. Aku pikir kalian sudah tau jika Kaori – chan adalah adik Tsukki, lagipula kalian sendiri tidak pernah bertanya…"

Yamaguchi mencicit. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa para senpai nya tidak tahu jika Kaori adalah adik Tsukishima dan malah berspekulasi aneh seperti itu.

"Dan kau, Tsukishima! Beri kami alasan yang pantas mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami fakta mengejutkan semacam ini." Noya menunjuk Tsukishima, ia mendongak ke atas demi bisa melihat wajah Tsukishima dan ekspresi meremehkannya.

Noya naik darah. Tanaka frustasi. Yamaguchi berasa ingin bunuh diri.

"Hmph… Kalian terlalu mudah dibodohi, begitu naif." Tsukishima mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan, khas seorang Kei ketika mengejek orang lain.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dia meremehkan kita, Ryu. Kita harus membalasnya."

"Tsukki!"

"Sudahlah… Kalian ini…"

Kaori hanya bisa menahan tawa, masih tidak percaya bahwa semua orang melihatnya sebagai pacar Tsukishima Kei. Pacar Tsukishima… Pacar… Itu berarti Kageyama juga melihatnya sebagai pacar Tsukishima.

Oh no.

Kaori langsung menoleh pada Kageyama yang memandang kerumunan ricuh itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diduga.

' _Aah… souka… Kaori itu Tsukishima ya… Jadi namanya Tsukishima Kaori. Jadi selama ini aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecil?_ ' Melihat ekspresi Kageyama yang begitu serius, Kaori langsung was – was, ia takut bahwa jika Kageyama menyadari fakta yang sebenarnya ia akan mulai menjauhi Kaori. TIDAAAKK!

Walaupun sebenarnya bukan hal itulah yang dicemaskan Kageyama. Ia merasa kasar karena sudah memanggil Kaori dengan 'Kaori' bukan dengan 'Tsukishima'.

"Anoo…" Kaori dan Kageyama berujar pada satu sama lain dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Meninggalkan masing – masing individu yang berkedip tanda kebingungan.

"K-kau dulu," Kageyama sok _gentleman_.

"M-maaf… aku sudah membuatmu salah paham, Kageyama – kun." Kaori mendadak jadi tidak percaya diri. Kenapa ia selalu menjadi pemalu jika dihadapan Kageyama? Aah… semua ini membuat Kaori bingung.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli."

 **JLEEBB.**

Sungguh Kaori merasa ingin bunuh diri saat ini juga. Ia berkata tidak peduli… tidak peduli… tidak peduli… tidak peduli… Kata – kata itu terus terulang – ulang di dalam otak Tsukishima Kaori. Dia merasa hampa saat ini.

' _It's right in the center of my kokoro, Kageyama – kun. It's hurt, it's really hurt._ ' Kaori mengelus – elus dadanya dan mengambil nafas demi menenangkan diri.

"Ah, souka. Kalau begitu syukurlah." Kaori berusaha _fakesmile_ walau dalam hati ia sudah menangis dan menjerit serta memeluk kakaknya, Kei yang baik hati hanya ketika ia menangis. Saat ini ia butuh pelukan. Dia membutuhkan Hitoka – chan sekarang juga. Dia merindukan Hitoka – chan nya tercinta.

Sepertinya ini akhir dari kisah cinta Tsukishima Kaori, ia sudah ditolak secara tidak langsung. Pupus sudah harapan. Apa daya, Takoyaki sudah masuk ke dalam perut Kei dan Kaori tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi. Sudah saatnya ia menyerah pada cinta–

"Kaor –chigau– Tsukishima," Kageyama mendadak salah tingkah. Ia tidak mengira kalau memanggil Kaori dengan nama marganya akan menjadi agak menyebalkan, ia jadi harus memanggil Tsukishima untuk orang lain dan itu membuatnya kesal. Dia kan tidak menyukai Tsukishima dan mulut busuknya itu.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja Kaori. Lagipula aku lebih senang dipanggil Kaori." Mendadak Kageyama bisa melihat aura _blink blink_ di sekitar Kaori. Dan ia menjadi bersemu dengan sendirinya, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Kaori semanis ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kaori sebagai gadis aneh yang seringkali menjahili Tsukishima.

–Atau tidak? Sepertinya musim semi kembali berpihak pada Kaori, bersamaan dengan munculnya semburat merah di pipi sang _setter_ andalan Karasuno.

"Ehem… Sepertinya kita boleh mengganggu si _loverbird_ ini ya, Ryu, Shoyou." Noya manggut – manggut dan tersenyum iblis ke arah Kageyama dan Kaori yang sedari tadi asik sendiri, mengacuhkan kehebohan anggota lain yang masih menginterogasi Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi.

"Sepertinya _kouhai_ kita berhasil, Noya – san! Kita telah menjadi _senpai_ yang baik!" Tanaka ikutan manggut – manggut bersama Nishinoya.

"Hwoaa, Tanaka – senpai! Nishinoya – senpai!" Hinata menimpali.

"Kaori! Kau harus menjaga jarak 5–tidak 10 meter dari Yang Mulia atau kau akan dijadikan budak olehnya." Kei menarik adiknya menjauh dari Kageyama sejauh sepuluh meter sesuai perkataannya tadi.

"Eh?"

"Apa katamu, Tsukishima?"

Mendadak ada aura mengerikan dibelakang para pemuda tampan hasil didikan Ukai ini. Bisa dilihat, _captain_ mereka sedang dalam mood buruk.

"CEPAT KEMBALI LATIHAN!"

"WAAA! DAICHI – SAN MARAH!"

.

.

.

Dan sekali lagi fic ini ditutup dengan tidak elitnya. Yes!

Akhirnya tim voli Karasuno berhasil menyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman singkatnya. Mereka berhasil mengetahui kebenaran dari hubungan Kei dan Kaori. Fabulous! Fabulous!

Baiklah, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini, terima kasih juga atas semua dukungan yang telah diberikan, baik melalu review, fave, follow, maupun silent read. Tak lupa Aya juga meminta maaf untuk segala kekurangan dalam ffn ini.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	9. Chapter 9

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **9 of 15**

Malam hari di SMA Karasuno itu mengerikan. Ya, mengerikan. Dan kebetulan sekali, Tsukishima Kaori tidak terlalu berani menghadapi hal – hal mistis seperti hantu dan semacamnya. Kebetulannya lagi, kini ia sedang sendirian di lorong – lorong gelap SMA Karasuno. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia baru saja keasyikan membaca buku di perpustakaan, seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini, sambil menunggu kakaknya yang masih berlatih. Maklum, Kaori adalah adik yang baik dan Kei adalah kakak yang _overprotective_ maka terciptalah keadaan dimana Kaori harus menunggu Kei untuk menyelesaikan latihannya.

Dan beberapa waktu yang lalu, gadis bersurai blonde itu merasakan hasrat yang amat besar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan di dekat perpustakaan tidak ada kamar mandi, maka mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi di dekat kelasnya, yang terdekat dengan pintu samping gedung–dekat perpustakaan. Walaupun masih ada beberapa kelas yang lampunya menyala, namun bukan jaminan bahwa di dalam sana ada kegiatan klub, mungkin saja anggota klub sudah pulang dan mereka lupa mematikan lampu–hal itu membuat Kaori semakin _paranoid_ saja.

"Kenapa ke kamar mandi saja serasa bertahun – tahun lamanya? Seorang gadis normal tidak diberi kekuatan untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi yang sejauh ini dalam suasana segelap ini. Dan aku adalah gadis normal–bahkan sangat normal." Kaori mengangguk dengan bangga dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman paksa agar tidak merasa semakin ketakutan. Siapa juga sih yang membuat teori keberadaan hantu dan dunia magis? Sungguh kekanak – kanakan. Kaori benar – benar tidak habis pikir.

Senandung penuh getaran keluar dari mulut manis Tsukishima Kaori, mengusir segala pemikiran negatif yang memenuhi otaknya sejak ia memasuki gedung gelap SMA Karasuno. Sesekali ia menutup matanya ketika lorong masih panjang, namun segera ia buka lagi kelopak manisnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa menutup mata hanya membuat semuanya terlihat semakin gelap. Sungguh, berapa lama lagi sih ia bisa sampai ke kamar mandi? Ia merasa sudah berjalan ratusan meter namun ia tak kunjung sampai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara baritone seseorang di belakang Kaori membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tubuhnya menegang, dan air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk–ingin segera menerobos keluar.

"TIDAAAAKKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATIII!"

Dan acara pergi ke kamar mandi-pun batal karena Kaori berlari semakin jauh melenceng dari arah jalur kamar mandi wanita.

.

.

.

Tsukishima Kei melihat jam tangan dari layar handphone miliknya dan mendecih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah setengah jam semenjak latihan klub-nya selesai, namun Kaori belum juga menuju gerbang depan. Bahkan Tanaka dan Nishinoya sudah pulang bersama para _senpai_ kelas 3. Jadi dia berada di depan gerbang bersama Yamaguchi dan Hinata. Entah apa yang dilakukan Hinata disini saat ini, biasanya dia akan langsung pulang bersama Kageyama atau mengendarai sepeda gunung tua yang biasa ia pakai untuk berangkat sekolah.

Yamaguchi tidak berani bertanya, ia sendiri tahu kenapa Tsukki tidak kunjung pulang. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak mau masuk ke dalam dan mencari Kaori karena ia takut Kaori akan datang kemari dan menemukan bahwa Tsukishima Kei sudah tidak ada di gerbang depan. Dan mungkin segalanya akan menjadi lebih rumit. Lagipula Tsukishima adalah tipe yang lebih suka menunggu daripada ditunggu.

"Tch. Ia tidak mengangkat telponnya maupun membalas emailnya." Gumaman Kei meskipun pelan namun dapat terdengar mencapai indra pendengaran Hinata Shoyou. Yamaguchi berusaha untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun, namun tentu saja berbeda dengan Hinata dan mulut hyperaktif-nya.

"Oy, Tsukishima! Kenapa sih kau melakukan 'tch' dan 'tchh' sejak tadi. Mengganggu sekali." Hinata mencibir, ia kesal dengan Tsukishima yang kini terlihat gundah. Tsukishima memutar matanya dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab, ia sedang tidak mood berdebat dengan Hinata. Ia malah melemparkan tas selempangan yang ia kenakan pada Yamaguchi, membuat sang korban lemparan terhuyung sedikit demi sedikit ke belakang.

"Aku mau mencari si bodoh itu dulu." Tsukishima berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah SMA Karasuno, meninggalkan kedua pemuda lugu angkatan kesatu itu saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Eh? Apa kau akan pergi mencari Kageyama? Huwaa, sankyuu na, Tsukishima!"

Cih, mana sudi Tsukishima Kei mencari Kageyama? _Hell no!_ Lebih baik ia menghabiskan waktunya mencari adik kesayangannya daripada harus mencari Kageyama dan paras tampannya yang mungkin jika disejajarkan dengan Kei, Oikawa, dan Kuroo akan membentuk _boyband_ ala Hey Say Jump! Oh, jangan lupakan Akaashi Keiji yang juga memiliki wajah tampan sekelas Kanata Hongo. _Marvelous_!

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAKKK! AKU BELUM MAU MATIII!"

Kageyama mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berpikir apa yang terjadi sampai Kaori berlari secepat itu. Jangan – jangan… ada sesuatu di belakangnya? Tidak… Tidak… Kau harus berpikir optimis, Kageyama Tobio. Hal – hal ghaib semacam hantu hanyalah mitos dan masih dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Sesuatu yang tidak pasti bukanlah hal yang patut kau perhitungkan, kau hanya perlu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kau dan tim Karasuno memenangkan Inter-High, membuat seseorang bernama Oikawa Tooru menangis kekalahan. Kau juga bisa membayangkan si setter Nekoma yang bermata kucing itu kalah darimu, toh kau adalah _tensai setter_.

Dan bodohnya, Kageyama Tobio benar – benar membayangkan hal tersebut. Bahkan seringai kemenangan sudah terpatri di bibirnya.

Kaori menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok menyeringai tepat di ujung lorong gelap yang kini dilalui Kaori. Bulu kuduk meremang dan kaki – kaki kecil dipaksa untuk beradu kecepatan dengan degup jantung miliknya sendiri. Kaori tidak mau lagi membayangkan siapa atau apa yang ia lihat di ujung lorong tadi, sosok jangkung dengan seringai yang amat mengerikan. Tidaaaak! Tsukishima Kaori masih ingin hidup. Ia yakin bahwa Miyagi Ballet Court masih memerlukan bakat luar biasa miliknya dalam kontes beberapa saat kedepan, lagipula kakaknya juga tidak akan membiarkan adik manisnya untuk mati diterkam setan. Benar juga! Kenapa Kaori tidak berpikir untuk menelpon Kei dan menjemputnya di sini, di depan ruang laboratorium biologi.

 _Eh? Laboratorium biologi? Bukankah tempat ini menjadi salah satu tempat 7 misteri SMA Karasuno? Iya, benar sekali, yang konon katanya jika kau melewati ruang biologi malam hari kau akan berjumpa dengan sosok tengkorak bergerak ya–_

"TIDAAAK! TASUKETEEE!" dan Kaori lupa untuk menelpon kakaknya, lagi.

Di sisi lain, di koridor bagian Barat, seorang Tsukishima kakak sedang berkeliling dengan membawa handphone kesayangan di tangan kanan–yang anehnya digunakan sebagai senter tatkala sepertinya lampu di koridor ini sudah dimatikan, bukan untuk menelpon adiknya yang ia cari – cari sejak tadi. Tsukishima yang pintar bahkan bisa menjadi bodoh ketika ia megkhawatirkan adiknya. Berlebihan memang, tapi tidak ada yang salah jika seorang _siscon_ mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang tidak juga terlihat padahal kini langit sudah mulai menggelap.

Mendengar teriakan khas wanita dari lantai atas, otak Tsukishima tentunya langsung memproses bahwa suara itu milik adik satu – satunya dan langsung berlari menuju tangga terdekat.

Kageyama Tobio. Pemuda tampan berjulukan _king of the court_ yang menduduki posisi _setter_ dengan nomor punggung 9 terbangun dari lamunan gaibnya ketika mendengar teriakan histeris seorang gadis yang ia langsung berspekulasi bahwa suara itu adalah milik Kaori. Kageyama beranjak mengikuti asal suara histeris aneh tersebut, poni belah tengah nya terlihat berkibar mengikuti arah angin malam yang masuk melalui pori – pori jendela di lorong lantai dua SMA Karasuno.

Tsukishima Kaori. Gadis cantik yang dijuluki _flying phoenix of the court_ dan memiliki motto _"fly as far as your day dream"_ itu berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menggunakan seluruh kapasitas paru – parunya untuk mengatur pernapasan cepatnya, apalagi ketika ia menyadari sosok lain berlari mengikuti dirinya dan semakin dekat. Kaori sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh – aneh, antara ada hantu yang mengikutinya hingga ada psikopat gila yang hendak membunuhnya. Atau jangan – jangan salah satu saingannya di kompetisi mendatang mengirimkan pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuhnya karena ia takut Kaori yang akan menyabet semua piala disana. Mendadak Kaori _over-PD_ dan berpikiran hal aneh.

Kini sosok misterius yang mengejar Kaori sudah tinggal berjarak dua langkah panjang kaki Tsukishima Kei. Dan Kaori tidak akan bisa kabur dari sosok itu jika terus berlari menyusuri lorong, maka ia langsung membuat tikungan tajam menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama yang malah membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan tergelincir.

"Awas!" sosok yang mengejar Kaori menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar –gagal membuat skenario ala _shoujo manga_ gagal namun dapat membuat background bunga – bunga dan hati ala _yaoi/yuri manga_ di dalam hati Kaori.

Punggung Kaori menatap dada bidang Kageyama Tobio yang kini bersikap sok pahlawan, akibat dari aksi penyelamatan besarnya terhadap Kaori yang hampir saja membuat kepalanya kehilangan banyak darah karena berguling ria dari tangga lantai dua hingga ke lantai satu. Kini posisi tangannya berubah dari pergelangan tangan Kaori menuju pinggang gadis itu dan membuat Kaori mau tidak mau merona hebat.

 _'Apa.. kenapa… apa ini? Tuhan! Aku berada sedekat ini dengan Kageyama – kun, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus mengabadikan momen ini! Apakah aku harus meminta selfie sekarang? Haruskah aku haruskah? Kyaa! Ini membuatku mengingat momen pertamaku bertemu dengan pangeranku, Kageyama Tobio – sama!'_ Walaupun wajah Kaori saat ini terlihat biasa saja, di dalam hati ia sangat berbunga – bunga. Rasanya Kaori ingin langsung melompat ke lantai bawah dan berlari ke pelukan Kei –ah tidak, Kaori bercanda kok. Dia tidak akan sudi main peluk – peluk dengan Kei.

"Kau… tidak apa – apa?" Kageyama bertanya setengah gugup. Berusaha mengabaikan bahwa dia terdengar agak _out of character_ saat ini.

"Ah, aku tidak apa – apa. Lagipula apa yang Kageyama – kun lakukan disini?" Kaori bertanya sok gugup. Padahal aslinya dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal – hal konyol seperti gugup dan _nervous._ Toh dia sendiri memang terkenal kurang punya malu.

Kageyama hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, terlalu gugup untuk sekedar mengatakan ia disini karena mendengar Kaori berteriak beberapa saat yang lalu. Mungkin suasana saat ini dan apalagi posisi mereka yang cukup aneh membuat otak jenius Kageyama Tobio menjadi agak rancu dalam mencermati situasi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Dan entah kenapa keduanya sama – sama tidak bergerak dari posisi masing – masing, menyebabkan _awkward moment_ tercipta diantara keduanya.

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Suara langkah seseorang menaiki tangga tidak dihiraukan keduanya. Toh memang keduanya merupakan salah satu dari sekian manusia Karasuno dengan ketidakpekaan yang tinggi. Mereka masih tidak bergerak dari posisi dan keadaan masing – masing, dimana mereka bisa saling merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain. Bahkan Kaori sudah melupakan rasa ingin pergi ke kamar mandi saat ini.

"Ehem." Kageyama terkesiap. Kaori mati kutu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Kageyama dapat melihat dengan jelas Tsukishima Kei kini berada beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya dan Kaori, menatap Kageyama dengan tatapan tajam yang memiliki arti ' _memegang adikku maka kau akan mati_ '. Kageyama menelan ludah, ini baru pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya ia sedikit ketakutan berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya–terutama Tsukishima Kei.

Kaori mengedipkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Berusaha memproses apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Sepertinya ia bisa pulang dengan kakak dan gebetannya hari ini, mendadak raut wajah Kaori berubah sangat cerah ceria.

"Jaa, ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, chapter ini berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan ending yang sama tidak jelasnya seperti chapter – chapter sebelumnya. Jujur saja, semakin kesini ceritanya semakin absurd saja sepertinya pemirsa sekalian. Ahahahaha /gaklucupelis/

Okaay! Saya berterima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca ffn ini, mereview dan memberikan fave kalian. Aku cayang kalian muah muah :3

Saatnya undur diri, tentunya review masih dinanti.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	10. Chapter 10

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **10 of 15**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Ini aku, Kaori. Hari ini aku akan berbelanja ke mall dengan Hitoka – chan. Kita ingin membeli sesuatu yang kembar, yang bisa dijadikan simbol persahabatan untuk kita. Dan aku juga akan mampir ke rumah Hitoka – chan nantinya, kami akan belajar bersama dan memakan banyaaaaaaak kue yang enak!_

 _Onii – chan juga sedang ada latihan hari minggu di sekolah, jadi mungkin jika aku sempat aku akan mengunjunginya di sana. Aku juga bisa bertemu Kageyama Tobio – sama. Kyaa! Aku tidak sabar lagi!_

 _Sebaiknya aku cepat – cepat berganti baju dan menyiapkan bento untuk Onii – chan atau Hitoka – chan akan menunggu lama untukku nanti. Bye – bye Dii – chan! Doakan aku yaa!_

.

.

.

Baru – baru ini Kaori keranjingan menulis, jadi kakaknya, Tsukishima Kei membelikan ia sebuah buku diary dengan sampul warna biru muda plus rantai penguncinya. Agar Kaori tidak merusuh dan menulis – nulis di bukunya ketika ia sedang belajar. Jujur saja, terkadang Tsukishima agak kesal ketika melihat adiknya itu tidak pernah belajar dan masih mendapat peringkat jauh diatasnya. Maklum sih, Kaori 'kan anak kelas 1-5 yang artinya unggul satu tingkat diatas kelas Kei.

Tsukishima Kei turun ke lantai bawah sambil mencangklong tas ransel berisi kebutuhannya untuk latihan nanti dan membawa sepasang sepatu voli di tangan kiri. Ia mendengar senandung sumbang dari arah dapur yang tentu bisa ditebak berasal dari siapa. Lagipula saat ini ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah, mungkin sedang menghadiri salah satu arisan ibu – ibu di rumah pojok dekat belokan yang berlawanan dengan arah menuju SMA Karasuno dan pusat kota.

 _"Aku akan jalan – jalan dengan Hitoka – chaaaaan! Mencari kalung untuk kamiii! Dan mungkin mencari oleh – oleh untuk Oniiiii – chaaaaan~"_

Tsukishima Kei terharu untuk bagian terakhirnya. Ternyata Kaori masih peduli padanya.

Pemuda blonde itu menaruh sepatu di depan rumah dan kembali ke ruang makan, menaruh tasnya di salah satu kursi di meja melingkar di sana dan beranjak menuju dapur. Melihat adiknya tengah sibuk memasak sesuatu, untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya. Bukan untuk Kageyama Tobio. Tsukishima merasa menang dari _Ousama_ saat ini.

"Onii – chan," Kaori menoleh menghadap Kei, membawa satu buah telur di tangan kanan dan saus di tangan kiri. Tsukishima menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bosan, walaupun dalam hati ia ingin berteriak betapa manis adiknya menggunaka apron. Cukup Tsukki, aku tidak menuliskan warning **Tsukishima SISCON** disini. Maka hentikan ke _siscon_ an mu sementara waktu, sampai waktunya tiba.

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Kaori mengacungkan benda bulat pepat berwarna putih di tangan kanannya, tepat di hadapan wajah tampan Kei. Kei menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung.

"Jelas – jelas ini telur." Tsukishima menjawab, dengan masih stay cool tentunya.

"Bagus sekali Onii – chan. Lalu ini apa?" Dan Kaori berbalik menaikkan benda di tangan kirinya. Dengan seringai tercetak jelas di bibir tipis miliknya.

"Saus?" Jujur saja, Tsukishima bingung dengan inti pertanyaan absurd Kaori, apa maksudnya menanyakan bahan dapur pada calon ayah seperti Tsukishima? Tidak seperti ia akan meniti karir di dunia kuliner nantinya, dan juga istrinya adalah yang akan memasak bukan dia. "Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Kei balik bertanya. Kaori mengedipkan matanya yang berbulu mata lentik dan kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya –tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kei. Mengambil entah apapun yang ada di wajah dengan lalu memindahkannya pada piring tipis berwarna putih.

"Itu artinya…" Kaori menambahkan saus yang tadi berada di tangan kirinya ke atas piring putih tersebut, tepat diatas hidangan yang akan ia berikan pada kakaknya. Kaori berbalik, membawa piring putih dengan dua tangan.

"KITA AKAN SARAPAN DENGAN OMELET! YEEY!"

Duuaaar. Yey. Hore.

Tsukishima _sweatdrop_. Ia mulai merasa bahwa memeriksakan adiknya ke rumah sakit jiwa adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Sungguh sangat tidak penting. Tapi Kei senang – senang saja, toh yang memasak adalah Kaori dan itu untuknya. Sekali lagi _**untuknya**_. Dengan garis bawah dimiringkan diberi bold dan dicetak dengan warna merah. Untuknya.

Kaori ikut duduk di hadapan kakaknya, menghadap sarapan paginya yang merupakan makanan favoritnya.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"Itadakimasu."

.

.

.

"Kao – chan! Disini disini!" Yachi Hitoka melambaikan tangannya akrab pada gadis bersurai blonde yang kini surainya tengah dikuncir ponytail menggunakan pita berwarna biru muda, senada dengan _dress_ yang ia kenakan.

' _Kao – chan memang begitu stylish. Ia bahkan terlihat begitu cantik walau hanya mengenakan dress sederhana seperti itu.'_ Hitoka bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Takjub melihat kawannya yang kini menarik perhatian beberapa kaum adam di sekitar taman ini. Mereka mungkin takjub melihatnya sekarang, tunggu saja sampai mereka melihat sifat Kaori yang tentunya akan membuat mereka _ilfeel_.

"Hii – chaan! Gomene, aku membuatmu menunggu. Onii – chan tidak segera berangkat, jadi aku harus menunggunya dulu untuk berangkat. Apa kau menunggu sudah lama?" Kaori berhenti tepat di hadapan Hitoka dengan tanpa terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun, padahal ia berlari dari halte bus menuju kemari karena takut dipecat menjadi kawannya Hitoka. _Sasuga ballerina – san_.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku sendiri juga agak terlambat datang tadi." Hitoka menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, takut bersikap menyebalkan dan dipecat dari daftar pertemanan Kaori.

Ah, ternyata mereka berdua sama saja. Pantas saja mereka bisa berteman seperti ini. Mereka sudah tersambung dari hati menuju otak melalui paru – paru dan bahkan menembus jantung. Ah, apa sih, jayus tahu.

Kaori dan Hitoka berjalan menyusuri distrik perbelanjaan Karasuno sambil berbincang senang layaknya gadis – gadis pada umumnya. Sesekali berhenti kala ada barang yang menarik perhatian, seperti kalung, gaun, sepatu, bahkan buku modul di salah satu _bookstore_ mampu menarik minat mereka. Maklum, keduanya sama – sama anak pintar keluaran kelas 1-5 dari SMA Karasuno, maha harap maklum jika benda yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah buku pelajaran.

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak menemukan apapun yang cocok untuk dijadikan benda couple-an. Sepertinya kalian seharusnya membeli buku persiapan menuju universitas sebagai benda couple, ide bagus bukan? Jadi, kedua gadis bersurai keemasan itu memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di _food court_ dan memakan ice cream.

"Haaah… Akhirnya kita tidak menemukan apapun, Hii – chan." Kaori menikmati ice cream yogurt bertopping _crunch_ miliknya dengan ramai. Iya, sambil banyak bicara maksudnya.

"Ahahaha… Tidak apa – apa, Kao – chan. Kan kita bisa mencarinya lagi lain waktu." Di sisi lain, Hitoka sama berisiknya dengan Kaori walaupun dalam taraf yang berbeda.

"Kalau begitu setelah ini, kita langsung kerumahmu saja ya, Hii – chan!" Hitoka mengangguk, masih menikmati ice cream miliknya yang sudah hampir mulai merembes keluar dari cone-nya. Maklum, Hitoka agak lambat jika makan sesuatu, tidak seperti Kaori yang sekali ada maka harus dihabiskan. Tipe yang makan dengan cepat bahkan tanpa menyisakan kakaknya.

"Ngomong – ngomong Kao – chan, apa Kao – chan sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Eh? EEEEH? E-eh a-ada sih… Namanya…"

.

.

.

"Ada apa sih denganmu Kageyama! Sejak tadi kau melempar dengan tidak benar, bahkan tidak mengenai telapak tanganku! Aku jadi tidak bisa memukuuul!" Hinata meloncat – loncat frustasi sedangkan Kageyama melihat dan menggerak – gerakkan tangannya dengan bingung. Padahal ia merasa ia sudah melempar dengan benar. Apa yang salah ya?

"Hinata BOKE! BOKEE!" pada akhirnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Hinata. Sekeliling mereka mendadak ikut ricuh akibat perdebatan kedua belah pihak mengenai siapa yang salah sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melakukan _spike_.

Ukai menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Padahal besok babak penyisihan sudah dimulai, dan jika mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan pertama, mereka akan langsung melawan Dateko di pertandingan kedua. Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan latihan terakhir ini dengan serius? Sungguh, apa mereka sudah sebegitu yakinnya akan menang dari Dateko sampai mereka setenang ini? Yah, walaupun bisa dilihat Asahi yang meringkuk ngeri di pojokan tatkala ia agak trauma melawan Dateko–sekolah yang pernah berhasil menahan bloknya dulu.

"Apakah kita benar – benar secepat ini melawan Dateko? Apa kita akan kalah secepat ini?" Sugawara langsung menatap tajam Asahi bersamaan dengan Kageyama yang melepaskan bola untuk Hinata dan Tanaka yang ber hi-five dengan Noya yang baru saja menyempurnakan jurus barunya, _Rolling Thunder Again_.

Cukup keren, nama jurusnya. Tidak sesederhana _Serangan cepat dewa_. Lebih bervariasi, sasuga Nishinoya – senpai. Marvelous! Bombastis!

"Kau pikir kita akan kalah semudah itu? Tidak lagi! Benar 'kan, _captain_?" Sugawara mencolek bahu Daichi yang mengaduh terkejut. Bahkan ia hanya mampu menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa mendengarkan apapun perkataan Sugawara.

Setelah percakapan singkat tanpa makna antara ketiga senpai kelas tiga, latihan dilanjutkan dengan pertandingan 5 on 5, tiap tim memiliki satu setter, satu receiver, dan 3 spiker. Dan sialnya, tim dewa disatukan bersama dengan sang ace dan sang libero sejati. Mendadak tim lawan merasa dunia ini sungguh tidak adil. Walaupun tim lawan tentunya memiliki anggota yang tingginya diatas rata – rata, si Tsukishima itu loh! Yang tingginya terpaut 30 centimeter dengan adiknya yang imut itu.

"Baiklah Kageyama, Hinata. Saatnya kita membalas dendam kepada si Tsukishima dan tingginya itu! YOSHAA! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Ryu!"

"Hai, Nishinoya – senpai!"

"Oy oy, Noya, kau bukan ingin membalas dendam karena kejadian tempo hari kan?"

"TIDAK!"

Walaupun jujur saja, di hati kecilnya yang terdalam, Noya mengatakan YA! dengan keras bahwa ia ingin membalas dendam karena kejadian kesalahpahaman keluarga Tsukishima tempo hari. Bagaimana ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya ketika kenyataan pahit itu muncul di hadapannya tanpa perkiraan. Ketika ia harus menahan malu tatkala gadis itu mengakui keberadaannya –yang sebenarnya adalah adik dari Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima bisa mendengar dengan jelas kericuhan di sisi seberang lapangan dan ia memutar matanya malas. Kenapa juga mereka harus bersuara sekeras itu? Tsukishima benar – benar tidak habis pikir dengan mereka. Mendadak ia jadi ingat Kaori, yang tadi katanya akan pergi ke rumah Hito – chan atau siapapun itu yang katanya juga dari kelas 1-5. Jam berapa Kaori akan pulang nanti? Kei harap tidak terlalu malam sehingga ia harus pergi menjemput Kaori yang takut jika jalan pulang sendirian.

Kaori yang takut atau Kei yang khawatir sih sebenarnya?

Anggap saja keduanya.

Permainan antara tim kuning(aka Tim Tsukishima) melawan tim biru(aka tim Kageyama) dilanjutkan dengan waktunya _servis_ dari Kageyama sehingga ia harus berada di bagian belakang dan tidak bisa memberi umpan pada Hinata –yang menggaruk – garukkan tangannya dengan gatal tatkala ia tidak bisa melakukan _spike_ untuk beberapa saat kedepan.

Servis pertama, berhasil.

Servis kedua, masih berhasil.

Servis ketiga, Tsukishima mulai kacau. Hinata mulai menggantung di net gegara servis ace Kageyama yang tak kunjung selesai. Daichi jadi kesal karena tidak bisa menerima bola dari Kageyama. Dan Nishinoya mendadak ingin pindah ke tim sebelah agar bisa melawan servis Kageyama dan Asahi.

Servis kee–

"HOYY, KAGEYAMA! KAORI – SAN DATANG UNTUK MELIHATMU!"

Kageyama menoleh ke arah pintu. Tsukishima menoleh ke arah pintu. Hinata tersenyum nakal dengan polosnya melihat Kageyama tertipu dan menyebabkan servis-nya gagal dan terjadi perputaran pemain. YES! Habis ini Hinata bisa spike, hurray!

"Dimana? Kaori tidak ada." Tsukishima menggumam sendiri, yang tentunya didengar Hinata. Toh Hinata berada tepat di sisi lain net di posisi yang sama dengan Tsukishima.

"A-ah… Ahahaha… Aku hanya bercanda, Kaori – san tidak kemari."

 _ **TWITCH.**_

"HINATA BOKEE! BOKEE! BOKE! Kau tidak ingin tim-mu menang apa?"

–Ah. Sepertinya pertandingan ini akan berlangsung cukup lama. Apalagi dengan sepatu Tsukki yang hari ini belum disemir, jadi agak licin saja, ia jadi tidak bisa menahan block dengan benar tatkala ia takut jatuh.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, Hii – chan, aku pulang dulu ya! Ini sudah agak sore, aku tidak ingin Onii – chan memarahiku jika aku pulang malam."

Kaori membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat, lalu kembali berdiri dengan benar dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hitoka. Hitoka berbalas tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan seraya berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kaori memutuskan bahwa sekarang juga saatnya ia untuk segera beranjak pulang sebelum terlalu larut dan jalanan semakin sepi. Atau lebih parahnya sebelum ada seseorang mencurigakan yang tertarik melihat gadis imut semacam Kaori dan menculiknya, lalu menjualnya keluar negeri sebagai budak. Oh tidak, Kaori tidak mau itu terjadi dan harus berpisah dari kakaknya.

Kaori berjalan menyusuri jalanan perkotaan daerah Miyagi dengan perlahan – lahan. Mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang berusaha menerbangkan surai madu miliknya tanpa ampun. Mendadak handphone milik Kaori bergertar, entah bagaimana Kaori meyakini bahwa itu adalah kakaknya dan sifat _overprotective_ -nya yang menganggu.

 **From :** Kageyama Tobio - san

 **Subject :** Konbanwa.

Konbanwa, Kaori.

Apa yang kau lakukan?

 _ **-Kageyama (1-3)-**_

…

"Eh? Ini… Kageyama – kun?" Kaori langsung berbalik arah dan berlari kembali menuju arah sebaliknya dari arah ia berjalan tadi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, yang jelas ia berbalik arah.

"HII – CHAAAAAAANNNNNN!" Kaori menggedor pintu rumah Hitoka dengan heboh, membuat beberapa tetangga di sekitar menatap sinis kepada Kaori yang tidak jadi sinis ketika melihatnya menggunakan dress manis dan berpenampilan manis seperti itu.

"E-eh? Kao – chan? Ada apa? Kukira kau sudah pulang." Hitoka membukakan pintu dengan menggunakan kaos rumah biasa dan sepasang sandal rumahan. Kaori tanpa basa – basi langsung menunjukkan isi email yang dikirimkan Kageyama padanya dan mereka menjerit bersamaan. Khas para gadis ketika sedang senang hati.

"I-ini… benar – benar… Kau harus menginap disini Kao – chan, kita akan mendiskusikan langkah selanjutnya untuk menarik hati Kagehayama – san atau siapa itu."

"Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama, Hii – chan. Mungkin kita juga bisa sambil mendiskusikan materi linear besok?"

"Tidak… tidak… Masalah ini lebih penting, kesampingkan saja masalah linear itu, kita harus menyelesaikan perkara yang di depan mata."

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantab dan masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Hitoka dengan wajah cukup serius. Pada akhirnya, Kaori memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Hitoka karena alasan konyol seperti membalas email Kageyama, sungguh kekanakan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Noya dan Tanaka.

.

.

.

"Eh? Kau menginap di rumah temanmu? Apa – apaan itu, aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada Kaa – san, bilang saja sendiri." Kei menutup telponnya dan menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. Mulai lagi adiknya, berulah dengan acara menginap di rumah teman. Apa – apaan itu?

.

.

.

FINISHED AGAIN!

Sudah mencapai chapter 10 reader-tachi! Terima kasih banyak atas segala rahmat dan doa dan dukungan dari kalian. Oh iya, Aya juga ingin memperjelas, kalo kalian bingung kenapa di awal – awal Yachi manggil Kaori dengan Tsukishima – chan dan sekarang dengan Kao – chan atau sebaliknya, itu karena dulu mereka masih belum terlalu dekat –tidak seperti sekarang. Jadi sekarang diubah cara panggil mereka biar lebih soswiit getooh. Trus kenapa di chapie ini Kageyama-Kaori nya gak kerasa soalnya Aya pingin bikin cerita dimana gak harus selalu ada kebetulan dimana mereka akan bertemu, or something cheesy like that. Yah pokoknya enjoy read the next chapter, and byee!

Review, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	11. Chapter 11

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **11 of 15**

 _ **Nguuungg…**_

 _ **Cieettt…**_

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang madu melepas helm berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, dengan perlahan dan mengibaskan surai _badaii_ miliknya. Kurva lebar tertulis indah di bibirnya tatkala ia turun dari sepeda motor hitam keren yang ia tumpangi bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang tak kalah keren dengan si motor yang disebut. Si pengendara yang tak kalah keren itu tadi mengenakan helm dan jaket kulit hitam ala Celty dari fandom sebelah. Gadis itu, namanya Tsukishima Kaori. Cantik, pintar, baik hati, lemah lembut, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung. Hanya saja memiliki tata bahasa dan selera musik yang buruk.

Tsukishima Kaori melepas jaket berbahan jeans yang ia kenakan dengan elegan, menampakkan dress merah patas mencapai lututnya. Senyum cerah ceria masih terpatri disana tatkala ia memandang sosok yang beberapa detik ke belakang menggoncengnya dengan mesra dan perlahan–bahkan sampai kerikil dan lubang di jalan tidak terasa, benar – benar fantastis!

Iris obsidian Kaori menatap tepat ke netra si pemuda di balik helm. Semburat merah karena udara dingin hari ini, mungkin disalah artikan orang – orang yang lewat di sekitar sebagai tanda kasmaran antar dua remaja di depan gedung tersebut. Bibir terbuka sebagai isyarat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sang pemuda masih saja setia memegang setir motor kerennya dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya mengusap surai keemasan gadis di sandingnya dengan lembut. Membuat kerumunan di sekitar mereka semakin melebar.

 _Ooh… sepertinya efek bawa perasaan sudah tertular pada orang – orang yang entah mengapa berkerumun di sekitar Kaori dan pemuda motor yang mengeluarkan efek blink blink, membuat mereka serasa menonton telenovela di senin petang._

Senyum Kaori melebar, dan akhirnya kalimat rumpang itu keluar dari bibirnya, "Arigatou, Aki-nii!" tangan kanannya diletakkan di dahi, membentuk posisi hormat dengan tidak elitnya.

 _ **JDUARR.**_

Bukan kok… Itu bukan suara bom sarinah yang tiba – tiba meledak di belakang kaki Tsukishima bersaudara. Hanya efek suara background dari keterkejutan orang – orang di sekitar mereka yang baru saja merasakan atmosfir orang berpacaran yang secara drastis berubah jadi ala _family incest_. Sebenarnya, ini yang pemikirannya gak waras authornya atau para _audience_ yang menonton telenovela dari Tsukishima bersaudara yang butuh cek kewarasan? Kok sepertinya dari tadi pemikirannya mengarah ke hal – hal yang romantisme? Bahkan _incest_? Apa – apaan itu?

"Tentu Kao – chan, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Kei ya! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau akan pulang dengan Kei 'kan nanti?" Akiteru sudah bersiap mengegas sekali lagi bersiap untuk segera mengerjakan urusannya hari ini di Sendai. Walaupun aslinya ia hanya cari – cari urusan agar bisa mengantarkan adiknya yang masih kecil ini melihat kakaknya bermain voli, Akiteru khawatir jika dia dibiarkan sendirian berangkat dari Karasuno ke gedung olahraga Sendai bisa – bisa ia merusuh selama di bis.

Kaori mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Akiteru yang sudah melaju kencang dengan sepeda motor kerennya.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam gedung olahraga Sendai saat ini begitu ramai, jadi sudah pasti kalau tim Karasuno tidak sadar ada sosok kecil dengan kacamata hitam dan topi ala Sherlock homes yang gak _match_ banget sama dress merahnya, mengendap – endap di tribun penonton agar kakak dan gebetan kesayangannya tidak sadar ia datang. Dan nanti secara _amazing_ dia akan mengejutkan mereka dengan memberi hadiah atau bagaimana untuk kemenangan mereka. Ide yang sangat fantastis!

Kageyama yang tengah melempar toss kepada rekan setimnya mendadak ngeri –merasakan ada sosok yang mengintainya dari tribun penonton.

"Hoy, Hinata, kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang mengintai kita dari tribun penonton?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa sih Kageyama?"

Mendengar percakapan duo serangan cepat dewa itu membuat Tsukishima menjadi _parno_ sendiri ah.

Setelah ini mereka akan melawan Dateko. Musuh yang cukup menakutkan tentu saja, apalagi bagi para senpai kelas 2 dan 3 yang baru saja dinistakan tiga bulan ke belakang. Membuat dendam kesumat mereka yang sudah terkubur tiga bulan lebih mendadak bangkit lagi. Kali ini mereka harus menang, mereka akan mengerahkan segalanya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini!

Sosok – sosok tinggi penuh karisma masuk ke dalam lapangan, menampilkan pemain – pemain tinggi dengan julukan dinding besi Dateko–yang konon katanya tidak bisa tertembus. Sekilas, Kageyama nyalinya ciut melihat para pemain yang tingginya mengalahkan Tsukishima di sisi lain lapangan, ia jadi agak pesimis bisa menang atau tidak hari ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus membawa tim ini ke kemenangan, melewati Dateko, melalui Aoba Johsai, dan melampaui Shiratorizawa. Ya! Benar sekali, Kageyama Tobio akan membawa tim Karasuno mencapai kejayaannya. Hahahahaha.

Mendadak Hinata menjadi ngeri melihat ekspresi tertawa ditahan Kageyama saat ini. Ia jadi mual lagi setelah beberapa saat mampu menahan gejolak emosi di bagian bawah perutnya.

"Kageyama, kau mengerikan."

"APA KATAMU, HINATA? HINATA BOKE! BOKEE!"

 _ **BUAGH!**_

.

.

.

"KARASUNO, FIGHT!" Kaori bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kapten mereka, Sawamura Daichi yang memberi aba – aba penyemangat disusul jawaban abstrak dari timnya. Gadis itu masih mengenakan kacamata hitam dan topi Sherlock, duduk di bangku terdepan tribun penonton agak menjorok ke sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk. Ia bisa melihat di sebelah kanannya banyak pendukung Dateko, ia jadi merasa salah memilih tempat. Lagipula, dimana juga tempat para pendukung Karasuno? Memangnya mereka tidak punya tim pendukung? Menyedihkan sekali.

Pertandingan dimulai dari sisi Dateko yang melakukan servis pertama kali, yang tentunya dapat diterima Daichi dengan baik. Ia segera mengarahkan bola menuju Kageyama, bola melambung tinggi dan umpan dapat diberikan dengan sempurna pada Hinata. Walaupun pada akhirnya, salah satu dinding besi Dateko menyadari pergerakan cepat Hinata dan berhasil mem- _block_ serangan cepat mereka.

Tenang… serangan cepat biasa kok. Bukan serangan cepat dewa.

Kaori langsung mengerucutkan bibir, agak kesal. Seharusnya jika serangan awal ini berhasil maka mereka bisa memberi tambahan semangat pada tim dan mengejutkan tim lawan. Kenapa juga mereka tidak langsung menggunakan serangan cepat dewa mereka yang luar biasa itu? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan langsung menggertak di awal permainan? Bukankah itu fungsi Hinata selama ini? Menjadi umpan sehingga semua pemain berfokus padanya dan melupakan Asahi – san yang merupakan ace Karasuno dan patut dijaga. Seharusnya mereka langsung saja menggunakan serangan kombinasi mereka itu. Bukan sekedar serangan abal – abal semacam ini.

Kaori kembali memindai lapangan dan menyadari bahwa kakaknya belum masuk ke pertandingan. Ia masih duduk dengan santainya di _bench_ pemain cadangan, mungkin menunggu waktunya untuk berputar dengan Nishinoya dan Hinata yang merupakan alur perputarannya. Namun, sesegera mungkin Kaori mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakak tercinta sebelum oknum yang dimaksud peka ada sosok misterius dari bangku penonton yang mengintainya. Apalagi sekarang saatnya gebetannya, pangeran hidupnya, beraksi dengan melakukan _service ace_.

 _'Huwaa… Kageyama – kun benar – benar keren! Andai saja aku bisa berada di sana dan menangkap bola dari Kageyama. T-tunggu, tapi bukankah sakit jika aku menangkap bola berkecepatan 50 km/jam itu? Nanti efek perputaran bola yang mengenai tanganku dampaknya sebesar apa ya?'_ Kaori mulai berpikir absurd lagi. Hanya karena melihat Kageyama yang akan melakukan servis saja pemikirannya langsung berkelana tidak jelas.

"Menakutkan sekali, blocker dari Dateko yang berambut putih itu. Siapa ya namanya?" perhatian Kaori teralihkan dari Kageyama menuju seorang blocker yang baru saja menahan serangan kejutan dari Hinata –akibat dari entah siapa yang baru saja membicarakan kehebatan si rambut putih tersebut. Kaori bisa melihat jika pemuda itu memang tangguh. Ia terlampau tinggi, gesit, cerdas, dan bermain secara logika. Mungkin sekilas terdengar seperti Kuroo Tetsurou, _captain_ dari tim Nekoma.

Sugawara Koushi. Pemuda itu menyadari eksistensi Tsukishima adik dari daerah tribun penonton, toh memang penampilannya yang mencolok itu benar – benar mencurigakan sehingga Sugawara memaku pandangannya untuk mengikuti gadis yang ia pikir sebegitu anehnya berpenampilan seperti itu. Namun, baru beberapa detik Suga mengobservasi ia langsung tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Kaori, bisa dilihat dari surainya yang berwarna pirang madu.

Diam – diam Sugawara menyeringai nakal. Bahkan Yamaguchi agak terganggu dengan Suga yang mengeluarkan seringai seperti ini, biasanya jika pemuda itu sudah bertingkah seperti saat ini–menyeringai tidak jelas, akan terjadi sesuatu yang… tidak terduga.

Di sisi lain, di tengah permainan, Hinata terlihat agak _down_ akibat spike-nya yang berkali – kali di gagalkan oleh _blocker_ andalan Dateko itu. Bahkan Kageyama menjadi geram melihat kejadian yang kini tersaji tepat di depan matanya, ia tidak tahan jika tim dimana ia menjadi setter akan menerima kekalahan. Kaori jadi merasa gugup dan butuh ke kamar mandi karenanya.

.

.

.

Kaori menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan air dingin dan menumpahkannya tepat di paras ayu seorang Tsukishima. Poninya terlihat lepek terkena air walaupun hal itu tidak memadamkan kecantikannya. Toh kalau orang sudah cantik mau dibagaimanakan akan tetap terlihat cantik. Ia membasuh seluruh permukaan wajahnya menggunakan tissue yang tersedia dan kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya. Oh! Tidak lupa dengan topi Sherlock kesayangannya. Kaori berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan terlihat cukup mencurigakan. Bukan mencurigakan dalam arti buruk, dalam arti baik malah. Orang – orang sekitar mengira ada seorang idol atau artis yang kini menyamar masuk ke dalam gymnasium, bukan seorang penguntit atau apapun yang dengan tidak sopannya masuk ke dalam toilet wanita.

Kaori berjalan dengan wajah didongakkan ke atas, berusaha sekeras mungkin terlihat seperti wanita pada umumnya –mengabaikan dandanannya yang begitu mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Bahkan, ia tidak menyadari tatkala ia menabrak seorang gadis kecil yang sangat manis dan membuatnya jatuh.

"A-aah… gomenasai! Apa kau tidak apa – apa?" Kaori berjongkok seraya mengulurkan tagannya –bermaksud membantu gadis kecil itu berdiri, dan menanyakan keadaan gadis bersurai gelap di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan dress berwarna merah jambu dengan pita di sisi kanan pinggangnya, pakaiannya memang agak berlebihan, tapi Kaori mengakui gadis itu memang benar – benar manis. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi secantik apa gadis itu jika sudah besar nanti? Akankah mengalahkan kecantikannya?

 _Tenang saja, Kaori. Gadis itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu di hati Kageyama. Eaakk, author baper dah._

Gadis itu berdiri dengan angkuh, lalu menepuk bagian belakang gaunnya dengan gaya sok anggun. Ia bahkan mengabaikan niat baik Kaori yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

"Dasar orang aneh, kau harus membayar mahal karena sudah membuat kotor gaunku." Kaori _speechless_. Apa – apaan gadis ini? Kurang ajar sekali.

"Ahahaha… Gomene. Tapi aku harus segera pergi, temanku menungguku di lapangan. Jaa ne!" Masih baru satu langkah. Hanya satu langkah, bahkan Kaori belum mengangkat kaki kirinya untuk langkah kedua, gadis itu menarik ujung bagian bawah dress miliknya dengan keras. Jika saja Kaori bukan gadis yang memiliki titik keseimbangan yang baik, ia pasti sudah terjungkal ke belakang saat ini juga.

"Onee – chan, kau harus membayar sangaat mahal!" Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Masih memegangi pucuk bawah dress Kaori, ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan ekspresi masam. Kaori yang merasa harus menjadi sosok dewasa di depan seorang gadis kecil akhirnya memutuskan untuk meladeninya barang sebentar saja.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" Kaori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas berat, dia agak tidak suka berhubungan dengan gadis kecil, apalagi yang kurang ajar sepertinya. Bukan contoh ibu yang baik memang.

"Pertama tama, lepaskan kacamata dan topi bodoh itu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Setelah itu, kau akan membantuku mencari kakakku."

Sungguh, Kaori ingin meremas gadis ini sekarang juga. Apa – apaan dengan gaya bicara ala _Himedere_ miliknya itu? Ini pertama kalinya Kaori mendapati gadis kecil aneh seperti itu di hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya chapter ini harus berhenti di sini dulu eaappss. Soalnya kalau diteruskan bakal panjang banget dan gak yakin ini bisa jadi long-drabble, bisa sampe jadi oneshot nanti ehem bahkan bisa – bisa nimbus 3k atuh :v Jadi Aya memutuskan sebaiknya di to be continued kan disini sebelum semakin jauh.

Okayy, Aya janji update-nya gak bakal lama kok, soalnya ini pertama kalinya ada chapter yang kisahnya dipotong di tengah – tengah, yang lainnya kan biasanya kisahnya sampai selesai walau akhirnya rada' gak jelas gitu ya, mirip otak Aya yang agak geser hzz. Tapi beneran kok Aya janji deh ehm ehm bakal lanjutin ini secepaaaat mungkiiiin WHUUSS!

Okelah, review fave follow masih diperlukan kok sama Aya . TERIMA KASIIIH Jugaaa!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	12. Chapter 12

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **12 of 15**

"B-baiklah… Jadi… sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini? Di tengah – tengah cafeteria ketika kau ingin kita mencari kakakmu."

Kaori berkacak pinggang. Padahal dia benar – benar harus segera kembali ke tribun penonton, pangerannya menunggu dirinya di lapangan. Aah… Kaori benar – benar ingin melihat aksi pangerannya, dan kakaknya juga. Dia datang ke sini untuk mendukung tim bola voli Karasuno, bukan menjadi babysitter seorang gadis kecil arogan seperti saat ini.

"Aku lapar, belikan sesuatu!"

"Hah? Kita kembali saja ke gymnasium, aku yakin kakakmu pasti ada disana."

"Kau ini, membiarkan seorang gadis kecil manis kelaparan bukanlah perilaku yang baik kau tahu."

Hell. Kenapa juga Kaori harus berurusan dengan gadis manja seperti gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini? Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya pergi ke kamar mandi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Harusnya ia tetap di tribun penonton saja menunggu pertandingan selesai baru pergi ke kamar kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh memang takdir tidak berpihak pada Tsukishima Kaori, ia harus meladeni bocah ini –padahal dia termasuk tipikal gadis yang tidak menyukai anak – anak. Baginya anak kecil itu merepotkan saja, ia bersyukur tidak pernah merasakan memiliki adik kandung yang manja.

"Nee-chan, belikan aku makanan!"

Haah… Sepertinya Kaori memang harus meladeni bocah yang satu ini.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kaori membeli semangkuk spaghetti untuk dia dan gadis itu di cafeteria gymnasium Miyagi. Tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan, anak kecil itu mampu memakan spaghetti itu dengan baik, tanpa berceceran. Cukup hebat untuk anak dengan usia masih 7 tahun-an, mungkin. Mendadak Kaori menyadari sesuatu, ia tidak tahu nama gadis kecil di depannya ini.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" Kaori memutar – mutar garpunya, membiarkan beberapa tetes saus jatuh kembali di atas untaian mie panjang di dalam piring oval berwarna putih itu.

"Asuka. Namaku Asuka, kalau Nee-chan namanya siapa?" Asuka mengusapkan tissue di bibirnya, entah kenapa disini jadi terlihat siapa yang lebih anggun antara Kaori dan Asuka.

"Kaori. Tsukishima Kaori." –Ah, sepertinya Kaori tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan tidak memberitahukan nama marganya dan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman berkepanjangan seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

Hening. Kini mereka sama – sama makan dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Suara decitan bola dan teriakan supporter dari arah lapangan bisa terdengar sayup – sayup dari tempat mereka berada saat ini. Hasrat Kaori untuk kembali ke tribun mendadak keluar lagi, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemukan kakak Asuka yang bisa dipastikan kemungkinan besar berada di tribun penonton. Ia ingin segera kembali menyemangati Kageyama-nya tercinta.

"Asuka – chan, kakakmu namanya siapa? Mungkin akan lebih mudah menemukannya jika aku mengetahui namanya."

Perlu beberapa detik sebelum Asuka menjawab pertanyaan Kaori, gadis itu memilih menghabiskan makanan di dalam piringnya lebih dulu baru berbicara.

"Namanya Akira. Kaori nee-chan kurasa kita harus segera menemukan kakakku, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Apa – apaan dengan kata – kata sok pintar anak ini? Memangnya ini film laga dimana jika kita tidak segera menemukan yang dicari kematian akan menunggu? Tidak… Tidak… Ini hanya anime sport tanpa ada bumbu – bumbu kekuatan khusus seperti _vanishing drive_ dari fandom sebelah. Tidak akan ada hal – hal semacam pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuh kakakmu Asuka, tidak ada.

Asuka menarik lengan Kaori yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya. Bahkan mereka meninggalkan cafeteria tanpa membereskan bangku yang mereka pakai. Sekhawatir apa sih gadis ini pada kakaknya?

Mereka menaiki tangga menuju tribun penonton, kembali ke tempat dimana Kaori tadi menonton pertandingan Karasuno dan Dateko. Mungkin beberapa orang di sekitar menyadari bahwa inilah wujud asli dari wanita aneh berkacamata dan topi ala Sherlock yang beberapa wakti lalu ada disana. Ngomong – ngomong soal kacamata dan topi, kedua benda penyamaran itu sudah dibuang Asuka karena dinilai mencurigakan dan akan memalukan jika ia terlihat berjalan dengan perempuan aneh, maka Asuka membuangnya. Tidak apa… kau bisa beli lagi, Kaori, jika kau tidak punya uang kau juga bisa meminta abangmu membelikan, dia pasti mau 'kan? Si megane _siscon_ itu.

Pertandingan antara Karasuno melawan Dateko sepertinya sudah mencapai penghujungnya. Set ke dua juga sudah diungguli tim Karasuno, sepertinya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum kemenangan berada di tangan Tsukishima dan Kageyama, kedua pemuda tercintanya si Kaori.

Skor di papan sudah mencapai 24 untuk tim Karasuno dan 22 untuk Dateko. Artinya _match point_ untuk Karasuno, dan jika yang satu ini mereka memasukkan angka, kemenangan benar – benar akan menjadi milik Karasuno. Bola terus melambung dari sisi kanan menuju sisi kiri net dan kembali ke sisi kanan lagi, terus seperti itu. Sebanyak apapun Karasuno berusaha memasukkan angka, Dateko tetap saja dapat menerima bolanya.

Setelah sekian perpindahan bola, Kageyama kembali melakukan operan untuk Asahi, dan akhirnya pada set yang kedua, Karasuno berhasil mendapatkan poin ke-25 miliknya.

"YOSHAA!"

Asuka berjengit melihat dua orang lelaki paruh baya di sisi kirinya berteriak semangat melihat kemenangan Karasuno, yang satu berkacamata dan satunya berambut pirang aneh. Gadis itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan, Kaori tengah bertepuk tangan antusias dari hasil pertandingan itu. Aah… jadi ini tim yang ingin didukung Kaori ya, batin Asuka. Tapi ia mengakui tim ini cukup hebat, walaupun ia berani bertaruh bahwa sekolah kakaknya lebih hebat dari Karasuno. Mereka memiliki kapten yang hmm bagaimana ya mendeskripsikannya, menawan, mungkin.

"Kyaa! Oikawa – san!" –Ah, baru saja dibicarakan. Iya benar sekali, kakak Asuka, Akira bersekolah di SMA yang sama dengan Oikawa Tooru–yang ganteng kayak Yamada Ryosuke dari Hey Say Jump! Itu loh. SMA Aoba Johsai.

Asuka berlari ke arah kiri, ingin mendapat pandangan yang lebih baik mengenai pertandingan kakaknya dengan salah satu sekolah pinggiran yang secara tidak beruntung harus langsung melawan Aoba Johsai di pertandingan pertama. Kaori yang melihat Asuka berlari, otomatis mengejarnya, merasa bertanggung jawab menjaga gadis itu sementara kakaknya sedang menghilang entah kemana.

"Akira nii-chan!" Asuka melambaikan tangannya pada sosok bersurai gelap di lapangan, di sisi net yang sama dengan si Oikawa ganteng tadi.

"N-NII-CHAN? AKIRA – SAN ADALAH SEORANG LAKI – LAKI?" Akira menoleh, Kindaichi menoleh, Oikawa menoleh, dan Iwaizumi bahkan ikut menolah. Kaori jadi salah tingkah ditatap si pemilik nama dan kawan – kawannya, ia merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan hal semacam itu begitu keras. Ia langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan berangsung – angsur berjongkok di dekat papan pembatas tribun penonton, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar orang – orang di lapangan tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Baka… Kau memalukan sekali Kaori nee-chan…"

"A-Aku tidak butuh komentar darimu, baka!"

Loh? Sejak kapan kau jadi tsundere, Kaori? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah membuatmu menjadi seorang tokoh tsundere sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal? Kalau begitu kita ke bus sekarang juga!"

"Iya!"

Kiyoko menutup pintu ruang peristirahatan tim Karasuno dan segera berjalan bersama rombongan menuju bus. Kageyama berjalan dalam diam, terkadang mendengarkan isi pembicaraan Hinata dan Nishinoya yang terbilang cukup abstrak, bahkan ikut memikirkan maksud kata – kata mereka. Tapi otaknya banyak kali berkelana sendiri, memikirkan dirinya beberapa hari lagi akan bertanding melawan Aoba Johsai, timnya Oikawa Tooru, senpainya saat SMP yang membuatnya terlihat kalah tampan itu. Kageyama tidak mau setelah kalah tampan ia juga harus kalah di pertandingan voli yang akan datang.

Ah. Karena memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu dalam ia jadi berjalan agak jauh terbelakang dari rekan – rekan setimnya.

"G-Gomenasai! Aku benar – benar tidak seharusnya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu." Mendengar suara seorang gadis yang familiar ia menoleh ke lorong di sisi sebelah kanannya. Pandangannya membulat tatkala melihat Kaori di sana, di depan Kunimi Akira, kawannya saat SMP.

"Tidak apa – apa, Tsukishima – san. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena Tsukishima – san mau menjaga Asuka selama aku bertanding."

"Lagipula, Onii-chan sendiri kemana tadi? Aku mencarimu kemana – manaaaa!" Asuka mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal, ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya sambil masih berekspresi masam.

"Haah," Akira menghela nafas perlahan, lalu melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya, "Kau sendiri yang memintaku mencarikan coklat rainbow yang sejak kapan kau inginkan."

Akira mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dengan bungkus berwarna pelangi dan pita kecil tersemat di pojok kanan atas. Akira memberikan coklatnya pada Asuka, namun entah kenapa Asuka menolaknya, tentunya dengan masih berekspresi kesal.

"Sebaiknya Nii-chan berikan saja coklat itu pada Kaori nee-chan, karena dia sudah mau menemaniku ketika kakak tidak ada." Lalu Asuka menarik tangan Akira dan membimbingnya untuk memberikan coklat pelangi itu pada Kaori. Kaori menerimanya dengan wajah gembira, terlihat sekali bahwa Kaori memang menginginkan coklat ini sejak lama namun abangnya tidak pernah peka dan membelikannya walaupun ia sudah mengkode Kei Onii-chan berkali – kali.

Tunggu… Tunggu… Apa – apaan adegan ala sinetron di hadapan Kageyama ini? Kenapa ada acara Kunimi Akira memberi coklat pada Tsukishima Kaori? Apa ini?

"Ah! Dan juga ini sebagai tanda bahwa aku merestui Kaori nee-chan sebagai calon kekasih Akira nii-chan."

"HAH?"

Sudah cukup. Kageyama tidak tahan lagi melihatnya, entah kenapa Kageyama jadi merasa kesal sendiri pada Kunimi bersaudara itu. Kageyama berjalan ke arah ketiga insan yang kini mempermasalahkan coklat yang berpindah tangan, dan Kageyama langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kaori, membawanya menjauh dari Kunimi bersaudara.

"K-Kageyama/Kageyama – kun?" Kaori dan Akira berucap bersamaan. Kenapa mereka berdua mendadak sehati begini sih? Kan pikirannya Kageyama jadi agak kacau mendengarnya.

Kaori melambaikan tangannya yang tidak ditarik Kageyama pada Akira dan Asuka. Kedua bersaudara itu hanya membalas lambaian tangannya dengan bingung.

"Sejak kapan Kageyama mampu berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis?"

.

.

.

 _'Kyaa! Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa ini? Kageyama – kun menggenggam tanganku! Kyaa! Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti bersemu!'_

–Ah, mulai lagi Kaori dan imajinasi liarnya. Wajahnya berbinar senang, tidak sadar bahwa rencananya mengejutkan Kageyama dan Tsukishima dengan mendukung mereka terbilang cukup gagal. Biarlah, yang penting tangannya ditarik Kageyama.

"Kageyama – kun?" Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Tobio. Ketahuilah Kaori, saat ini Kageyama sedang _bad mood_. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya.

Merasa diacuhkan, Kaori memilih untuk diam dan ber-fangirl ria dengan posisi tangannya saat ini. Yang jika dilihat orang luar seperti Kageyama menarik Kaori dengan kasar, seperti Tuan menyeret budaknya.

Kageyama masih tidak melepaskan tautan tangan keduanya bahkan hingga ia mencapai tempat parkir, dimana kawan – kawannya menunggunya, mereka baru saja merasa khawatir dengan menghilangnya Kageyama secara mendadak. Bahkan sampai berspekulasi yang tidak – tidak seperti Kageyama ditarik oleh _black hole_ atau ia terjebak di dunia setan.

Apa sih? Ini anak – anak Karasuno yang error apa authornya yang gak waras?

Tapi mendadak hati mereka luluh dan tidak jadi memarahi Kageyama karena melihat Kageyama yang tengah menarik tangan seorang gadis, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Tsukishima Kaori. Kecuali Kei, ia mendadak murka melihat Kageyama menyentuh adiknya sembarangan.

"Sumimasen. Kita bisa berangkat sekarang." Kageyama masih memegang tangan Kaori.

"A-ah… Tidak apa – apa, Kageyama. Ngomong – ngomong, sejak kapan Tsukishima – chan ada disini?" Halah, Sugawara sok polos, padahal aslinya dia sendiri sudah tau bahwa Kaori ada di gedung ini. Walau gadis itu sempat beberapa waktu menghilang dari tribun penonton.

"Ahahaha… Kaori sudah sejak awal berada di sini." Kaori ini juga, dasar sok imut. Sejak kapan kau menggunakan kata ganti namamu untuk menggantikan kata aku?

Kageyama masih belum melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Kaori.

"Ah… souka. Kalau begitu, kita naik bis saja langsung sekarang. Sebelum hari semakin larut." Kageyama sepertinya betah banget ya memegang tangan seorang gadis.

Sungguh Tsukishima Kei ingin memakan Yamaguchi hidup – hidup sekarang juga.

" _Ousama_ , kapan kau akan berhenti memegang tangan adikku?" Yah. Kageyama melepaskan tangan Kaori, pada akhirnya. Seringai kemenangan terlukis di bibir Tsukishima. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dengan ke-siscon-an Tsukishima yang di luar nalar, seharusnya ia agak peka sedikit dan memberi Kageyama kesempatan untuk tumbuh dewasa.

' _Kyaa! Tangan Kageyama – kun hangat! Tidak seperti tangan si Kei itu yang dingin dan kasar.'_ Hey, Kaori, tidak boleh menjelek – jelekkan kakakmu seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga kakakmu adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang benar – benar menyayangimu dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kaori, cepat naik!"

"E-eh? Tidak perlu, aku akan meminta abang Akiteru untuk menjempu–"

"NAIK SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DI RUMAH NANTI!"

"H-Ha'i!"

.

.

.

Yey! Chapter 12 selesai juga.

Aya tahu Aya tahu, jangan melihatku seperti itu reader sekalian. Aya ingat kok dengan janji untuk update ini secepatnya :'3 Sungguh Aya meminta maaf karena ini diluar ekspektasi Aya, maaf maaf maaf yang sedalam-dalam-dalam-dalam-dalamnya dari lubuk hati Aya yang paling dalam /bungkuk/

Akhirnya, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi sebelum fanfic ini mencapai penghujungnya. Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi dan sepertinya tidak ada perubahan hubungan yang berarti di antara Kaori dan Kageyama, sedih sekali kalian berdua ini. Kapan kalian akan menjadi dewasa dan segera jadian?

Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya Aya hanya ingin minta maaf untuk segala kekurangannya dan berterima kasih untuk segala perhatian dari reader sekalian. Muaah, sankyuu!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	13. Chapter 13

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **13 of 15**

"Baiklah. Satu putaran lagi!" Kaori memacu langkahnya untuk melanjutkan pemanasannya hari ini. Dengan headphone Kei yang tergantung indah di kepalanya, dan botol minum yang ia genggam, ia kembali berlari mengelilingi halaman belakang Miyagi Ballet Court.

Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa headphone Kei bisa berpindah tangan ke Kaori, jawabannya sederhana, Kaori mengambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari kamar Kei. Biarlah toh Kei juga tidak akan menggunakannya ketika ia latihan voli hari ini. Kaori terus memacu langkahnya, berlari mengelilingi halaman sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, waktu yang cukup dini untuk pergi latihan dan melakukan pemanasan, kawan-kawan Kaori yang lain banyak yang memilih datang sore hari atau bahkan tidak datang sama sekali. Tapi, berbeda dengan Kaori, sekali dia memfokuskan diri akan suatu hal, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggoyahkan tekadnya. Apalagi besok adalah hari perlombaan ballet tingkat prefektur yang sudah dinanti-nantikan Kaori sejak lama. Jika ia bisa memenangkan medali emas dan maju menuju tingkat nasional, maka sudah bisa dipastikan agen pencari bakat akan mulai melirik dia dan karir gemilangnya. Dan ya itu dia yang ditunggu-tunggu, ia ingin agen pencari bakat untuk melihat dirinya dan mengharapkan beasiswa akademi ballet London akan jatuh ke tangannya. Walaupun sepertinya hal itu adalah sebuah ketidak-mungkinan, mengingat banyak sekali ballerina dengan teknik yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

 _ **Drrtt… Drrtt…**_

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, Kaori berhenti sejenak dan mengambil ponsel berpenutup warna merah muda miliknya dan membaca email yang masuk. Senyumnya merekah segera setelah membaca kalimat singkat dari isi email tersebut.

 _'Yah. Sepertinya yang disana juga sudah mulai latihan._ '

.

.

.

Kageyama mengambil botol minum miliknya yang berwarna oranye cerah, menenggak isinya dengan ganas seraya mengambil handuk kering dari tangan Shimizu. Ia benar-benar harus berusaha keras hari ini. Dorongan dalam hati memaksanya untuk segera kembali ke lapangan dan melakukan tindakan otoriter untuk kesuksesan latihan hari ini. Namun, melihat rekan-rekan satu timnya yang terlihat begitu kelelahan ia jadi tak tega.

Nafas mereka masih terengah-engah dan mereka berkali-kali minta tambahan air mineral. Mendadak Kageyama jadi berpikir bahwa Shimizu-senpai kasihan sekali, harus melakukan berbagai tugas kemanageran sendirian tanpa ada yang membantu. Ia jadi berpikir bahwa memiliki manager lebih akan menjadi lebih baik. Seperti di SMPnya dulu, ia ingat memiliki setidaknya 3 manager yang selalu ikut ke pertandingan. Dan mungkin beberapa manager lain yang tidak ia ketahui namanya, yang seringkali datang dan mencari Oikawa. Kuso Oikawa, penjilat wanita.

Sambil menepis pemikirannya yang tidak jelas, Kageyama mengambil salah satu bola voli yang berserakan dan memainkannya, memantulkan ke dinding lalu menangkapnya lagi. Ia merasa bosan, Hinata saja yang biasa mengoceh masih terlihat kelelahan sekarang. Memang pelatih tidak biasanya memberi latihan seberat ini sebelumnya, mungkin ini demi melawan Aoba Johsai. Merasa terlalu jenuh, Kageyama memutuskan mengambil handphonenya di dalam tas, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan benda bercahaya tersebut.

Jari-jarinya yang sudah fasih memegang bola voli bergerak cepat dari keyword satu ke keyword lainnya, mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang di luar sana–yang juga sedang berlatih. Setelah puas dengan kata-kata yang ia buat, ia menekan tombol ' _Send_ ' dan menaruh hpnya kembali di dalam tas.

"Oy, Kageyama! Ayo, kita lakukan satu set lagi!"

"Hai!"

.

.

.

 _Putaran ke 48… ke 49… ke 50… dan selesai!_

Kaori melakukan gaya split sebagai penutup dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. Mengakhiri gladi bersihnya untuk besok, ia akan menarikan salah satu koreografi dari drama panggung Swan Lake, saat dimana sang angsa berubah kembali ke wujud aslinya di kala bulan purnama. Suara riuh tepuk tangan rekan-rekannya berlatih ballet bisa terdengar di seisi ruang berkaca satu arah ini. Hampir semuanya yang berada di ruangan ini berniatan untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang serupa, walaupun banyak juga yang merasa kurang percaya diri dan memilih mengundurkan diri sebelum mempermalukan diri di hadapan juri dan kru televisi karena penampilan yang kurang berbobot. Apalagi setelah melihat penampilan senior seperti Kaori dan pemeran utama drama Romeo-Juliet pekan lalu.

Dengan peluh bercucuran dan sedikit tebar pesona di sana-sini, Kaori kembali ke ruang ganti. Menyeka keringatnya dengan asal dan mengganti baju balletnya dengan kaos casual, tidak lupa melepas _toe shoes_ miliknya. Kaori tidak mau berlama-lama disini dan menghabiskan waktu menonton gladi bersih anggota lain yang mungkin besok juga ikut perlombaan di prefektur Miyagi, toh tidak ada untungnya bagi dia. Meskipun sebenarnya Kaori sangat bersyukur Asahina Haruka tidak mau repot-repot mengikuti perlombaan kecil seperti itu, ia sudah memiliki peluang besar karena dilirik pencari bakat. Ia tidak perlu lagi mencari penghargaan seperti itu. Menyebalkan memang, tapi setidaknya saingan kuat Kaori sudah berkurang.

Selesai mengenakan sepatu, Kaori berjalan menjauhi Miyagi Ballet Court dengan masih memegang handphonenya, mengetik email untuk belahan jiwanya nun jauh disana.

 **From :** Kaori

 **Subject :** Bagaimana Latihannya?

Kageyama-kun! Bagaimana latihannya? Apakah latihannya sudah selesai?

Latihanku baru saja selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu, jika kau sudah selesai bisa kita pulang bersama? Aku akan menemuimu di taman dekat toko milik Pelatihmu! Kalau begitu, semangat berlatiih!

 _ **-Kaori (1-5)-**_

"Jaa, aku harus bergegas! Calon suamiku sedang menunggu nun jauh di sana."

.

.

.

Kageyama mengunci layar handphonenya dan senyuman aneh timbul di belah bibirnya. Yamaguchi yang melihatnya mendadak merinding sendiri, merasa Kageyama bukannya tersenyum malah menyeringai seakan siap menerkam lawannya besok, Aoba Johsai. Padahal Kageyama sama sekali tidak memikirkan Oikawa dan antek-anteknya itu sekarang.

Oikawa bersin-bersin di ujung sana.

Kembali ke cerita, Sawamura Daichi mengunci ruang klub voli dan berjalan bersama Suga, mungkin mengembalikan kunci ke Take-chan di ruang guru. Yang lainnya beranjak ke gerbang dan menunggu Daichi serta Suga kembali dari ruang guru.

"Hoo, bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Pelatih dan membeli roti kacang merah? Mungkin saja Ukai-san akan memberi kita diskon pelajar." Mendadak Nishinoya mencanangkan ide aneh untuk menghabiskan waktu, toh memang sekarang hari masih sore, tidak biasanya mereka pulang sesiang ini.

"Ide bagus, Noya-san! Kita tunggu dulu Suga-san dan Daichi-san kembali. Semuanya ikuut!"

"Eh? Apakah aku juga harus ikut?" Tsukishima menghela nafas, lelah dengan antusiasme anggota klubnya akan segala hal. Lagipula ia harus segera pulang dan mungkin menjemput adiknya yang juga berlatih untuk turnamen esok hari.

"Tentu saja, Tsukishima. Kau harus ikut!" Tanaka memukul punggung Tsuki cukup keras, membuat sang kacamata meringis kesakitan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana headphonemu, Tsukishima?" Ennoshita menyadari bahwa benda bernyanyi yang biasanya tergantung indah di leher Tsukishima kini naas tak berbentuk, hanya berupa hampa udara.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia berubah menjadi udara." Hah? Jawaban macam apa itu, Tsukki?

Sejenak bocah-bocah Karasuno memasang posisi berpikir, memikirkan pernyataan abstrak yang dikeluarkan Tsukishima Kei. Apakah itu merupakan fakta ataukah opini? Kini perdebatan batin tercetak jelas di rupa para bocah voli Karasuno. Walaupun sebenarnya, sudah jelas Tsukishima hanya asal menjawab tanpa peduli apa yang dipikirkan rekan setimnya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan singkat tersebut terpecah akibat sang setter berbicara sama anehnya.

"Ah, aku tidak ikut. Ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Permisi!" Kageyama berlalu begitu saja, tidak menunggu jawaban dari kawan-kawannya yang lain. Toh mereka juga sebenarnya tidak peduli Kageyama sedang ada urusan apa.

 _Oh yeah, bullshit sekali jika mereka berkata tidak peduli ada urusan apa Kageyama. Mereka 'kan satuan pemuda Karasuno yang hobi menggalang gossip terkini._

Sialnya, Kageyama lupa bahwa ia ada urusan di taman dekat rumah Pelatih Ukai, dan kawan-kawannya akan pergi ke rumah Ukai. Kita doakan saja semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa mereka.

Kageyama berjalan sendirian, melewati jalanan sepi daerah Karasuno dengan senyuman sinting terlukis di bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang perempuan yang mengajaknya pulang bersama, mungkin perempuan yang mengajaknya itu takut jika harus pulang sendirian. Dan seperti referensi manga yang dibaca Kageyama akhir-akhir ini, ia harus bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ di hadapan seorang perempuan. Dan ia akan mencobanya setelah ini.

Ini pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya menyandang nama Tobio, ia merasa harus tampil sangat baik di hadapan seorang gadis. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri berkaca di spion motor orang demi mempertampan penampilannya yang sudah cukup tampan bagi kalangan fangirl. Tenang saja Kageyama, kau cocok kok disandingkan dengan Kuroo dan Oikawa, walau bagaimanapun juga kemapanan Akaashi masih beberapa derajat di atasmu. Toh kau belum siap menjadi suami siaga 'kan?

Mengesampingkan fakta aneh di atas, Kageyama kembali berjalan cepat setengah gugup melewati jalanan sepi daerah Karasuno. Harap-harap cemas gadis yang berjanjian dengannya sudah datang atau belum.

Kaori meniup tangannya dengan lembut, sebagai pertanda bahwa ia kedinginan. Padahal ini masih musim panas dan Kaori merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat di sore hari, jangan sampai ia menderita demam. Apalagi besok adalah saatnya perlombaan ballet tingkat prefektur, ia harus berada dalam keadaan prima esok hari.

 _ **Drap. Drap. Drap.**_

Mendengar suara seseorang berlari mendekat, Kaori menoleh, menemukan Kageyama yang bernafas terengah-engah seraya menyeka keringat. Kaori mendadak salting deh. Melihat Kageyama dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah sebuah keajaiban ilahi, tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua.

"Kau sudah lama?"

Masih berdelusi indah dengan pikirannya, Kaori hanya bengong menatap Kageyama, tidak bergeming bahkan tidak berkedip. Lama-lama Kaori bisa gila jika pemandangan seperti ini tersaji di hadapannya.

"Oy!" Kageyama melambaikan tangan tepat di depan wajah manis Tsukishima Kaori yang berjengit terkejut, terlepas dari belenggu delusi dan fantasi penuh kedustaan.

"A-Ah, Kageyama – kun! Kau kelelahan? Perlu kubelikan minum?" Kageyama menggeleng, memilih untuk duduk di samping Kaori tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sialnya, di momen-momen seperti inilah sifat cerewet Kaori akan terbungkam, ia terlalu jaim di depan gebetan. Apadaya, pada akhirnya keheninganpun tercipta diantara keduanya. Mungkin sama-sama gugup.

Padahal sepertinya, awal rencana mereka adalah pulang bersama, bukan duduk di taman bersama. Dasar pasangan ABG labil yang pertama kali merasakan apa itu cinta pertama, uuh aahh _cheesy_ sekali deh kalian ini.

Beberapa meter jauhnya dari kedua _hero_ dan _heroine_ ini, sekumpulan bocah ganteng dari sebuah sekolah ternama setempat terlihat berjalan dengan gagah. Menuju sebuah tempat dimana mereka kemungkinan besar bisa mendapatkan makanan berdiskon atau malah bisa-bisa makanan gratis. Sebuah persepsi mengejutkan dari bocah-bocah ini, untuk merampok pelatih mereka yang berdagang di toko kelontong setempat. Dengan berbekal _jersey_ yang diikatkan di pinggang, dan wajah penuh tanda kelaparan, mereka siap menggedor pintu belakang rumah pelatih mereka.

Ya, mereka semua siap, sampai kejadian itu tersaji di depan mata mereka.

Sebuah kejadian ajaib yang tiada pernah ada duanya. Sebuah fantasi bertajuk fakta yang mampu meluluh lantakkan seluruh persiapan mereka untuk merampok sang _coach_.

Disana, di sebuah kursi dibawah lampu taman yang masih belum menyalakan cahaya kemerahannya, tatkala hari masih terhitung siang untuk jam pulang mereka dari sekolah. Dua sosok yang terlalu familiar di mata para pemuda Karasuno, tengah duduk dalam diam, menanti ada pihak yang mau kembali membuka pembicaraan walaupun hanya sekedar basa-basi singkat tanpa arti diantara keduanya.

Seorang Kageyama Tobio dan Tsukishima Kaori, duduk bersanding bahu satu sama lain, dengan tatapan yang saling berusaha mencuri-curi pandang satu sama lain. Tanpa menyadari berpasang-pasang mata pengamat di balik sebuah semak lebat di salah satu sudut taman tengah mengamati mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Salah satunya, pandangan ingin membunuh dari oknum berkacamata yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai kakak laki-laki idaman semua _imouto_. Halah, _bullshit_ sekali kau ini Kei.

"Oh! Kageyama dan Kaori-san?"

Dan saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kei untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini dan mendatangi adiknya sekarang juga. Oh ya, Kei akan membunuh Kageyama dalam hitungan detik dari sekarang. Jika saja Yamaguchi dan Hinata tidak menahannya di tempat sekarang juga, mungkin Kageyama sudah tidak akan dikenali lagi keesokan harinya, atau lebih parahnya menghilang dari dunia ini. Wajah Tsuki sungguh mirip preman nomer tiga di sinetron-sinetron tengah malam saat ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berduaan?" Ennoshita bertanya dengan suara lirih pada Kei. Yang diberi pertanyaan tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan tatapan yang semakin kepremanan. Yamaguchi sweatdrop. Seingatnya Tsukki tidak pernah se overprotektif ini pada Kaori semasa mereka bersama, ini pertama kalinya Tsukki terlihat begitu ingin memisahkan Kaori dari laki-laki.

"L-Lebih baik kita segera menuju tempat pelatih, dan… makan." Bisikan konyol dari Daichi membuat semuanya tersadar akan tujuan awal dan satu per satu berjalan kembali ke rumah pelatih. Mengetuk keras pintu belakang rumahnya guna meminta sepotong roti ataupun semangkuk sup panas.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Kaori mengangguk. Lalu mereka serentak beranjak dari kursi taman yang semula menjadi tempat momen awkward terjadi diantara kedua insan tersebut.

"A-ah! Sebelum itu… besok… kau akan menang 'kan?" Kaori bertanya dengan gugup. Kageyama yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya kembali menoleh pada Kaori, menatapnya sejenak lalu melontarkan kalimat jawaban.

"Tentu saja," ia menolehkan kepalanya sebelum meneruskan kalimat rumpang yang hendak ia katakan. "Pastikan kau sendiri juga menang. Berjanjilah."

Kaori terkikik perlahan mendengar pernyataan Kageyama yang kekanak-kanakan, sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri beranjak dari kursi taman dan memberi jawaban untuk perkataan Kageyama.

"Tenang saja, seorang Tsukishima Kaori tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya, Kageyama-kun!"

Kageyama Tobio. Pertama kalinya ia berjalan pulang berdua dengan seorang gadis, dan tidak ada gangguan apapun. Terima kasih pada kawan-kawan setimmu yang mampu memadamkan api amarah Tsukishima Kei dan kesisconannya itu.

 _I'm proud of you, my son. I'm so proud of you._

.

.

.

"… _London bridge is falling down. Falling down. My fair lady~_ " Kaori mengusap-usap rambutnya yang masih basah, hasil dari jatuhnya air bertemperatur tinggi dari sebuah benda bertajuk shower di ruang sebelah.

Gadis itu mengutak atik remote tv, mencari channel yang menarik untuk ditonton sambil meminum teh sore hari. Sampai ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka, menandakan kakaknya, Kei sudah pulang dari acara meminta mak–ehem latihan maksudnya.

"Whaa, Okaeri Onii – chaan!"

Kakaknya berjalan masuk ke rumah tanpa membalas sahutan sang adik yang masih bersantai di depan televisi.

"Kaori, jadi… apa yang baru saja kau lakukan dengan _Ousama_ tadi?"

 _Eh? Darimana dia tahu? Jangan – jangan, Onii – chan seorang esper?_

.

.

.

Chapter yang ke 13 akhirnya selesai juga. Masih dengan cerita yang sama abstraknya seperti yang biasanya.

OKE. OKE AYA MINTA MAAF ATAS UPDATENYA YANG BEGITU NGARET GAK KETULUNGAN IN YAGUSTI, DASAR KAMOEH TUKANG PHP AYAA. Sekali lagi Aya meminta maaf ini sudah keterlaluan ngaretnya huhu udah hampir setengah tahun Aya tidak update gegara fokus nulis fanfiksi lain [Obi x OC] T.T

Tinggal 2 chapter lagi dan kisah ini harus mencapai titik the end, tidak peduli keadaan apapun, pada chapter ke 15 nanti kita harus ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi pada Tsukishima Kaori dan IQ 175 miliknya.

Oiyaa, untuk balasan review guest .

fallyndanella-san: AAAA ternyata ada orang lain yang suka Akira selain aku AAAAAA /histeris/ BTW YAH, DULU AKU MAU BIKIN FANFIK AKIRAXOC TAPI KARENA KAYAKNYA PEMINATNYA DIKIT BANGET AKHIRNYA JADINYA MALAH KAGEYAMAXOC T.T

Danik-san: AAAA Terima Kasih sudah menanti update fanfiksi ini :'') Terima kasih atas reviewnya yang membikin saya meneguhkan tekad untuk tidak mager meneruskan chapter ini Terima kasiiiih /peluqtjium/

~.~

Untuk review, fave, dan follow saya masih menantikan dengan sangat.

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	14. Chapter 14

Stupid Love

Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **14 of 15**

Ini tidak seperti Kageyama _nervous_ atau bagaimana, hanya saja membayangkan dalam beberapa menit dari sekarang ia akan berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya yang sangat terkenal itu membuat ia mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kompetisi dengan Oikawa itu bukan hanya sekedar kompetisi menentukan kemenangan dalam hal voli, tapi juga harus mampu bersabar dengan sebuah fakta kepastian ketika kau kalah dalam hal tampang dan fans. Karena yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Oikawa Tooru, tipikal seorang idol yang wajahnya mengalahi seorang anak pengendara motor bernama Boy di serial tv Indonesia. Maka untuk para perjaka dengan tampang standart semacam Kageyama atau bahkan Tanaka, tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding dengan Oikawa adalah sebuah kenyataan mutlak. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya. Karena itu, satu-satunya cara mereka menjatuhkan harga diri Oikawa adalah dengan cara mengalahkannya dalam kejuaraan _volleyball_. Hanya dengan cara itu.

.

.

Sejujurnya, tidak mudah bagi Tsukishima Kaori untuk duduk diam di sisi panggung sambil menanti urutannya maju dan tampil dengan merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Tidak biasanya bagi Kaori untuk merasakan dorongan pergi ke kamar kecil, sebagai efek dari kegugupan luar biasa yang kini ia rasakan. Mendapati lawan-lawannya bukan hanya para _ballerina_ amatir, mereka semua bukan hanya mengikuti kompetisi untuk sekadar main-main, Kaori benar-benar sudah salah persepsi. Ia hanya bisa menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang penuh keringat, dan berdoa semoga saja make-up nya tidak luntur. Ia tidak ingin tampil belepotan saat waktunya diseleksi nanti, ia ingin terlihat paling bersinar di sisi panggung.

.

.

"ONEGAISHIMASU!"

Setelah membungkukkan badan, para pemain kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Seperti strategi Ukai, starter permainan kali ini adalah Kageyama, Sawamura, Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, dan Hinata/Nishinoya. Dengan posisi seperti biasanya, Kageyama tentu berada di posisi yang sama dengan Oikawa, sebagai sesama setter.

"Yo, Tobio-chan," Oikawa tersenyum setengah licik, "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan seorang setter jenius. Jadi berjuanglah menahannya."

Ohohoho… Kageyama naik darah, tapi ia tahu ia harus tetap tenang, emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya.

.

.

"Nama." Kaori bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menyergap di sekelilingnya sewaktu audisi tingkat pertama dimulai. Dan kini, ketika ia berada di atas panggung, rasa _nervous_ yang ia pendam mulai membuncah dan muncul ke permukaan.

"T-Tsu-Tsukishima Kaori desu. Dari Miyagi Ballet Court. Tingkat 3." Sang juri mengangguk atas perkenalan Kaori yang agak gagap dan terkesan malu-malu itu. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Kaori mengikuti lomba ballet. Namun, ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia mampu merasakan atmosfir seberat ini dari sebuah kompetisi. Tatapan-tatapan meremehkan dan pandangan yang melempar rasa tidak suka antar peserta menguar hebat di udara sekitar, berbaur dengan energi negatif alam.

"Kau boleh mulai melakukan gerakan dasar." Salah seorang juri lain, mempersilahkan Kaori untuk memulai audisi awalnya. Hanya melakukan gerakan dasar yang sederhana tanpa menggunakan aransemen lagu. Mungkin terlihat mudah, namun justru audisi tingkat satu inilah yang banyak membunuh para peserta amatir. Menurunkan optimisme mereka hingga ke titik dimana mereka percaya bahwa kekalahan mutlak pasti menimpa mereka, tatkala hanya melakukan gerakan dasar saja sudah tidak bisa diterima untuk lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Apalagi dengan tarian amatir mereka?

Kaori mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan dasar ballet seperti yang sudah ia lakukan biasanya setiap pagi hari. Ia cukup optimis bisa lolos di babak ini, toh gerakan dasar sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya. Dengan lima menit waktu yang diberikan para juri, Kaori berhasil menuntaskan penampilannya dengan cukup menawan. Walaupun ia sendiri dalam hati agak tidak yakin dengan penampilannya, pergelangan kaki kirinya sempat salah langkah di _pashe_ 3 tadi. Ia jadi merasakan pergelangan kakinya agak nyeri.

Kaori melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari podium para juri, sesegera mungkin pergi ke ruang ganti dan mengambil es di sana. Bisa gawat jika kakinya lebam saat turnamen seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pertandingan baru saja dimulai, poin pertama berhasil didapatkan Aoba Johsai. Karasuno tentu saja menolak untuk terlihat lebih buruk dari tim seberang net langsung melakukan kombinasi serangan seperti yang sudah mereka latih. Hinata berlari dari sisi belakang menuju barisan depan, meneriakkan hal-hal semacam 'bawa padaku!' atau apapun itu sebagai pertanda untuk Kageyama. Di waktu yang sama Tanaka sudah siap menerima bola hasil pengumpanan Hinata yang sangat diwaspadai lawan, sehingga jalan akan terbuka lebar di hadapannya nanti. Spike tanpa ada blocker satupun. Tentunya siasat ini tidak berhenti di situ saja, jika yang lain berpikir bahwa Hinata adalah satu-satunya pengecoh, maka mereka salah, di sisi belakang, Asahi siap melakukan _pipe_ dengan mengambil ancang-ancang dari garis belakang.

Namun, yang kita bicarakan disini sebagai setter adalah Kageyama Tobio. Si setter jenius arogan yang tentunya tidak mau kalah dari _senpai_ gantengnya yang bernama Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa sempat berhasil mengecohnya sehingga poin pertama berhasil direbut Seijoh tadi. Maka Kageyama tentunya tidak mau kalah, setelah segala siasat jenius yang dilakukan rekan-rekan timnya ia malah memilih melakukan tipuan dengan langsung memasukkan bola ke sisi seberang net seperti yang ia lihat dilakukan setter tim Nekoma ketika latih tanding tempo hari.

Ha ha ha. Bahkan kawan setimnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Kageyama akan melakukan hal itu. Mereka semua sudah siap penuh semangat untuk memukul dan menjebolkan pertahanan lawan. Sayang sekali, Kageyama sedang agak bad mood yah saat ini. Ia tidak suka dijelek-jelekkan oleh kakak kelasnya yang kelewat tampan itu.

"A-Aku akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi tolong perhatikan baik-baik." Kageyama setengah mendengus kesal setengah terlihat bangga melemparkan pernyataan yang hampir sama dengan yang Oikawa katakan, tepat di sisi seberang net sehadap dengan Oikawa.

" _Kuso gaki_ …" Oikawa benar-benar hanya bisa tersenyum ganteng sekarang. Walaupun dalam hati sungguh ia benar-benar ingin mencekik _kouhai_ manisnya itu sekarang juga.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kedua tim sama-sama terperosok dalam jurang kebencian satu sama lain, mereka tetap bermain secara sportif. Angka-angka penentu kemenangan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tidak ada di antara kedua tim yang memiliki kedudukan terlau tinggi dari yang satunya. Sungguh pertandingan yang sangat sengit pemirsa sekalian.

Namun, semua berubah saat angka perbedaan menginjak nilai 7. Dan Aoba Johsai akhirnya merasakan perasaan berada di atas awan, di bawah bumi, di sanding matahari. Dengan posisi Aoba Johsai yang saat ini mulai terasa aman, Kageyama merasakan dirinya semakin tidak tenang. Sesekali bahkan beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan mendasar seperti salah melakukan servis hingga seperti salah mengoper bola.

"Kau! Kurang cepat, kau harus lebih ce–" suara Kageyama terpotong akibat rasa terkejut dalam dirinya sendiri. Semua anggota timnya langsung memandang Kageyama khawatir, takut-takut jika pemuda itu mendadak mentalnya jatuh.

Entah kenapa, ia mulai merasakan gejolak ketidak-puasan dalam dirinya akan kinerja anggota timnya yang ia nilai kurang cekatan. Hampir saja…Kageyama kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang dibilang diktator dan penguasa lapangan. Dan hal itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci Kageyama, ia tidak ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Rasa bersalah semakin menggerogoti dirinya dan menambah beban mental dalam diri pemuda bernomor punggung 9 itu, yang lambat laun kian mempengaruhi permainan dan kontrol bolanya yang semakin tidak prima. Debar jantungnya semakin lama semakin cepat, seiring dengan perpindahan bola yang terlihat semakin konstan. Kanan. Kiri. Kanan. Kiri. Karasuno. Seijoh. Karasuno. Seijoh.

AAAHHH, sungguh Kageyama bisa gila kalau keadaannya terus-menerus seperti ini. Ia harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membalikkan keadaan saat ini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, apapun itu. Ia tidak mau jika Karasuno harus kalah begitu saja, apalagi dikalahkan oleh seniornya saat SMP yang terkenal sombong dan ganteng itu.

 ** _PRIITT–_**

Namun, semua pemikiran itu pupus sudah seketika ia melihat Sugawara berdiri di pinggir lapangan sambil memegang nomor tanda pergantian pemain. Dan nomor yang dipegangnya tertuliskan angka "9" dengan begitu jelas.

.

.

.

"Senpai, berjuanglah! Demi kita yang sudah gugur di babak pertama!" Kaori hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu gatal, hanya saja ia mendadak salah tingkah karena adik-adik kelasnya mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Memang benar, Kaori lolos di babak pertama, ia tidak terlalu terkejut akan hal itu dan memang ia sendiri cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya walaupun dalam hati ia masih bisa merasakan rasa gugup yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia rasakan ketika ia baru saja memulai babak pertama. Babak kedua akan lebih sulit, dan rasa optimis berlebih yang tadi memupuk dalam dirinya semakin menipis setiap detiknya. Di babak ini ia harus menampilkan tarian ballet yang sudah ia latih beberapa waktu lamanya, dan tentunya sesuai latihannya ia akan menampilkan tarian koreografi _Swan Lake_.

"Umm… Arigatou?" Mendadak saking gugupnya, ia mengatakan kata terima kasih dengan nada pertanyaan, membuat beberapa adik kelasnya melongo di tempat–mungkin agak tidak paham dengan nada bicara sang primadona.

"Yah, pokoknya semangat ya, Senpai! Kami akan mendoakanmu dari sini!"

Kaori melambaikan tangan pada semua pendukungnya dan memasuki ruang ganti. Ia mulai membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan menampilkan baju ballet sederhana di atas lutut berwarna hitam legam. Rambutnya yang dicepol sederhana dan hanya berhiaskan sebuah mahkota kristal sederhana membingkai struktur wajah ovalnya yang dipoles dengan make-up ala kadarnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu menor hingga wajah orisinilnya tertutupi.

Setelah latihan tersenyum dan mengendurkan otot-otot pipi, gadis ini menghembus nafas perlahan dan segera beranjak dari ruang gantinya–mempersiapkan diri dan mental untuk pergi ke aula–dan sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan babak ke dua.

Ruangan tes babak kedua terlihat persis seperti gymnasium tempat pertandingan voli yang biasa ia datangi untuk melihat kakaknya–dan gebetannya–dengan lantai kayu berdecit, deretan podium penonton yang melingkar, dan langit-langit tinggi dengan bumper bagian atasnya. Bahkan rasa panas dan pengapnya juga sama persis. Mendadak senyum miris tersirat pada bibir Kaori yang dipoles gincu secara tipis. Gadis itu berjalan dari pintu dua arah di sisi kanan ruang tes menuju depan juri yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan, keringat dingin mulai menuruni tubuhnya, dari wajah hingga punggung bahkan mencapai kedua kakinya yang dibalut _toe shoes_ berwarna merah gelap.

"Tsukishima–Kaori. Miyagi Ballet Court. Tingkat 3." Kaori mulai bisa mengontrol kegugupannya sekarang, mendadak ia merasa lebih percaya diri. Beberapa juri mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum mencorat-coret sesuatu di kertas yang mereka pegang. Kaori menelan ludahnya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu sulit, dalam hatinya rasa guncangan membuncah secara berlebihan menyebabkan sensasi aneh pada bagian perutnya.

"Kau bisa memulai penampilanmu sekarang." Setelah diberi aba-aba, Kaori mundur beberapa langkah dan memberi aba-aba pada petugas yang memutarkan musik.

Intro musik dimulai, dan selang beberapa detik Kaori mulai mengangkat tangannya, memutar dan membungkukkan badan. Seiring lagunya yang semakin lama temponya semakin konstan, langkah kaki dan gerakan gadis bermarga Tsukishima itu semakin membaik dan rasa percaya diri membuncah dalam dada. Senyum semakin mengembang di bibir, dan keringat yang membasahi diri tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Kini degupan jantung sebagai tanda kegugupan mulai tergantikan menjadi degupan jantung penanda sebuah rasa senang berlebih dalam dirinya.

Berputar, melangkah, kanan, kiri. Lompat, kanan, kiri, berputar lagi, kanan lagi, dan kiri lagi.

Gerakan-gerakan cantik ala gadis _Swan lake_ mampu membius peserta bahkan para juri untuk ikut serta tersenyum melihat bibir gadis itu yang menyunggingkan kurva ke atas. Semuanya sempurna, dan optimisme kini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Meninggalkan semua pemikiran negatif jauh di belakang dan melangkah maju dengan kepala menoleh ke atas.

Putar, putar, putar, langkah kaki dua kali ke kanan, lalu berputar lagi, lompat sedikit, ke ke kiri. Lompat seraya melakukan split, dan melangkahkan kaki kan–kiri

' _Sial, aku salah langkah_.'

 ** _BRUUKK–_**

"Tsukishima-san!"

"Panggil petugas kesehatan, cepat!"

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti 'kan, Kageyama-kun? Kau tidak perlu terlalu membebankan diri, sesekali bergantunglah pada rekanmu. Karena semua yang ada di sisi net adalah temanmu." Kageyama mengangguk, meskipun dengan volume otak yang terbilang tidak begitu superior, namun tentunya Kageyama bisa menangkap maksud pelatihnya untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Pasti ada alasannya mengapa mendadak ia ditarik mundur ke bangku cadangan, dan sekarang ia telah menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak lagi ditarik ke bangku cadangan karena ia mengganggu jalannya pertandingan, melainkan kini ia ditarik karena pelatihnya berharap ketika ia kembali ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Yosh."

"Sekarang kembalilah!" Kageyama kembali ke arena pertandingan, dan Sugawara ditarik menuju bangku cadangan. Mendadak semangat menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya, ia merasa menjadi lebih tenang dan siap menghadapi lawannya yang bertajuk kakak kelas tampan ala boyband Smash yang kini tengah naik daun di daerah sekitar rumahnya.

Melihat partner serangan dewanya kembali, Hinata menjulurkan lidah dengan semangat. Siap menghantam lawannya dengan gerakan kilat luar biasa ala Kageyama-Hinata yang kini sudah saatnya dikeluarkan tenaga maksimumnya. Keduanya sedang dalam posisi menggebu-gebu dan sama-sama gatal untuk segera membalikkan angka pada papan nilai di sisi kanan mereka, hingga pembeda 7 angka berganti posisi menempatkan mereka yang di atas angin bukan Aoba Johsai.

Dengan gigih keduanya berusaha terus-menerus melancarkan serangan, walaupun acap kali gagal karena lawan juga terlalu gigih menerima serangan mereka. Namun, tidak begitu berbeda dengan Aoba Johsai yang juga melancarkan serangan, namun terntunya berhasil digagalkan oleh Tsukishima dan Nishinoya yang berkolaborasi _blocker-receiver._ Kini semua anggota tim Karasuno semakin bersemangat, baik dalam hal penyerangan, pertahanan, bahkan penyemangat yang berada di sisi bangku cadangan begitu kiat meneriakkan yel-yel andalan Karasuno.

 ** _PRIITT–_**

Terjadi pergantian pemain dan Tsukishima sementara harus duduk di bangku cadangan. Ia duduk sejenak sebelum Kiyoko menghampirinya, memberikan botol minum berwarna kekuningan dengan ragu-ragu dan wajah setengah bersalah. Dalam hati gadis cantik itu kini bergemuruh, apakah ia harus mengungkapkan ini atau tidak. Iya atau tidak. Ia takut menjatuhkan semangat main Tsukishima, namun jika ia tidak mengatakannya ia takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Tsukishima-kun," Kiyoko membuka pembicaraan masih dengan sedikit rasa ragu-ragu, Tsukishima mengalihkan fokusnya dari botol kuning tersebut menuju wajah manis managernya.

"Tadi, ada telpon dari nomor tidak dikenal pada ponselmu. Aku mengangkatnya dan itu berasal dari rumah sakit–" kalimat berikutnya hanya bisa meninggalkan Tsukishima yang _speechless_ , tidak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa. Mendadak semangat juangnya menurun dan dia hanya bisa memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakak kelasnya.

 _Telepon. Rumah sakit. Kaori._

Pikirannya mendadak kacau balau dan ia sangat tidak fokus saat ini, yang ia pikirkan hanya adiknya, adiknya, dan adiknya. Berlebihan mungkin, tapi selama ini Tsukishima tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada kejadian fatal seperti ini hanya karena kegiatan ballet adiknya yang ia pikir cukup konyol. Namun kini hal konyol itu mampu membuat adiknya terluka, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Usaha Tsukishima yang semakin menurun dan moodnya yang terlihat begitu buruk membuat performa tim Karasuno menurun drastis. Walaupun angka pada panel score kini sudah tidak lagi berjarak sejauh tadi namun Karasuno masih saja tidak bisa mengungguli Seijoh. Setiap kali Karasuno mencetak angka, maka Seijoh akan mencetak angka pada pergantian bola selanjutnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga waktu tambahan yang diberikan akibat selesainya babak ketiga.

"Tsukishima! Adikmu tidak apa-apa, kau harus terus berjuang!" Mendadak Sugawara berteriak dari bangku cadangan, mungkin sudah kesal dengan sikap Tsukishima yang seolah kehilangan arah tujuan hidup.

Mendengar perkataan kakak kelasnya, Kageyama jadi kehilangan fokus. Sesuatu menyeruak dalam benaknya.

' _Adik Tsukishima berarti Kaori. Dan Suga-senpai berkata adikmu tidak apa-apa, berarti terjadi sesuatu pada Kaori. Itukah yang membuat Tsukishima begitu down?_ ' Ho ho ho. Kageyama sekarang tahu kenapa Tsukishima begitu murung, dan hal yang membuat Tsukishima murung sialnya mampu membuatnya kehilangan fokus pula.

Dan kini, melihat Kageyama juga tidak fokus dan tidak bermain dengan baik membuat seluruh timnya mendadak depresi dan kehilangan semangat juang. Usaha mereka semua sudah tidak lagi berbuah hasil.

Pada akhirnya, tim Karasuno dikalahkan oleh Aoba Johsai. Bahkan sebelum memasuki tahap 8 besar, dengan skor 33-31.

.

.

.

Yeayy!

Okee, pertama balasan review dulu yha~

bumblebeeelf-san : Waaah tenkyuu sudah memberikan fav dan follownya /terharu/ nah iya tuh harusnya kageyama cepet-cepet belajar senyum biar gak dikira preman kriminal aja xD

SakuraMatcha-san : EH?! MAJI?! Beneran ini? Nanti jangan-jangan aku udah bikin tapi gaada yang baca kan sedih /hiks/ tapi tapi udah mulai plotting sih, kayaknya mau gak mau bakal bikin deh XD

1 more chapter dan kita bakalan say bye pada pasangan ini. Huhu, Aya sendiri agak gak rela sih mau melepas mereka, toh Aya sudah berjuang dengan kopel ini begitu lamanya hingga Aya sudah mencintai Kaori sebesar Aya mencintai laptop Aya *

Yahh, maafkan juga kalo feelsnya kayak kurang kerasa karena Aya sendiri ngerasa feelsnya kurang kerasa, banget. Ha ha ha.

Terima kasih juga untuk semua apresiasi kalian , pada reader, Aya juga cinta kalian kok Muach *

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	15. Chapter 15 LAST

Stupid Love  
Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Bukan berarti seorang setter bisa melihat segalanya, dan bukan berarti seorang setter bisa mengontrol lapangan. Bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa terbang, dan bukan berarti seorang ballerina bisa melakukan apa saja. Mereka tercipta dari ketidak-sempurnaan, dan berusaha saling melengkapi agar menciptakan harmoni yang seimbang diantara keduanya.

 **Disclaimer :** OC dan storyline ber-hak cipta Nakashima Aya.

 **Genre :** Romance, Friendship, Humor.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC!, OOT!, Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Kageyama Tobio X OC (Tsukishima Kaori).

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **15 of 15**

"Aku berangkat," Kageyama berujar singkat dari depan rumahnya, mengatakan salam pada siapapun yang mendengarnya dan beranjak pergi keluar dari tempatnya bernaung. Sambil mengenakan celana training, kemeja putih polos yang tertutupi jaket berbahan nilon, sebuah tas selempangan berwarna coklat muda tergantung di bahu kanan, tidak lupa sepasang sepatu sneakers dengan tali berwarna putih. Rambut mangkok dengan poni menengahnya masih setia tertata rapi layaknya mengenakan _pomade_.

Memegangi tasnya dengan begitu erat seakan ia takut tas tersebut akan disambar orang, Kageyama berjalan menyusuri jalanan kampungnya menuju perkotaan, tentunya masih dengan ekspresi masam tepat di wajah.

Otaknya masih berkelana mengingat kejadian tempo hari, dimana kekalahan mutlak jatuh pada tim Karasuno–menyebabkan mereka harus berhenti sebagai tim 16 besar–oleh Aoba Johsai. Kageyama masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah-wajah rekannya ketika mereka turun dari van tim voli dan memasuki gym 2, bagaimana kekecewaan terlihat jelas pada raut wajah mereka yang begitu hampa. Kageyama juga ingat wajah rekan gilanya–Hinata–yang seketika seakan tidak punya semangat hidup ketika mendengar berita kekalahannya.

Kageyama sendiri sejujurnya terpukul dengan kekalahannya yang tragis, namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Sebuah kejadian lain yang terjadi di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan kekalahannya, yang membuat ia tidak mampu merasakan kesemua inderanya beberapa waktu sebelum akhir pertandingan kemarin.

Pemuda dengan rambut mangkok itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa bahwa ia harus melupakan kejadian kemarin dan fokus pada apa yang akan ia temui sehabis ini. Dadanya berdegup begitu kencang, masih bingung apakah yang akan ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak.

Mencapai perempatan terakhir, sesegera ia hapus perasaan bimbang dalam hati dan melangkahkan kaki mantap menuju gedung megah bertingkat dengan tanda (+) di bagian tengahnya. Ia pegang erat-erat tas selempangannya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan dalam diri, seraya berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu mendengar debaran jantungnya–toh dibalik wajahnya yang garang ia masihlah siswa SMA yang manis nan polos–walaupun sudah pasti orang lain memilih minggir beberapa meter menjauh dari Kageyama dikarenakan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlampau kecut dan masam.

Lorong-lorong sepi rumah sakit tak ubahnya membuat diri Kageyama semakin gugup sejalur dengan semakin jauhnya ia memasuki gedung tersebut. Kini Kageyama hanya mampu mendengar deru AC di masing-masing bilik dan beberapa patah kata dari suster, oh, jangan lupa dengan suara degup jantungnya.

Ruang Sakura nomor 012 kini di depan mata, tangan kanan sudah hampir saja meraih handle pintu ketika sebuah suara–lebih tepatnya banyak suara–terdengar tepat pada indera pendengaran sang _tensai setter_.

"AHAHAHA–" Sungguh suara kurang ajar siapa ini yang menertawakan orang lain sebegitu hebohnya di salah satu sudut terpinggir di rumah sakit.

"Cukup, Noya-san. Ahahahaha, sungguh kita tidak kuat lagi."

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APA-APA! SUNGGUH AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENYURUH KALIAN DIAM SEKARANG!"

"Dan Nishinoya mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima one-side-love pada Kaori-san. Bayangkan betapa bodohnya Nishinoya."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Sungguh aku tidak bisa percaya ini, AHAHAHAHAH!"

Kageyama mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggeser pintu berbahan plastik tersebut dan mundur sedikit-demi-sedikit. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan momentum untuk masuk dan berbaur dengan semuanya. Memutuskan untuk sebaiknya kembali ke rumah, Kageyama memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan wajah salah seorang rekan satu timnya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kageyama? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

Kageyama Tobio. Cowok tulen berusia 15. Anggota inti tim bola voli SMA Karasuno. Saat ini, tengah berada di situasi yang mengerikan.

Yah. Dia dipojokkan.

Benar-benar dipojokkan.

Dengan Tsukishima Kei di sisi kanannya yang entah kenapa sedari tadi melirik tajam ke arah sang setter ulung Karasuno. Dan di sisi kirinya, Nishinoya Yuu, senpainya tercinta entah kenapa terus menyeringai dengan mengerikannya, menyebabkan Kageyama agak paranoid. Jangan lupa dengan eksistensi Hinata yang dengan hebohnya menanyakan kenapa Kageyama baru datang sekarang padahal mereka sudah janjian sejak tadi.

Oh, dan juga gadis itu, ada di sana juga. Diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kageyama menundukkan kepala, tidak tahu harus bereaksi pada siapa dan bagaimana. Toh ia sendiri datang begitu terlambat justru karena ingin menghindari timnya, walaupun alasannya menghindari mereka masih tidak jelas. Mungkin dikarenakan rasa bersalah yang menumpuk sebagai setter mereka, dia bisa dibilang membawa kekalahan pada tim ini, bukannya membawa kemenangan–dan keadaan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi agak uring-uringan saat ini.

Kageyama berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan hal yang aneh, ia hanya berbicara ketika salah seorang senpainya bertanya sesuatu padanya, padahal biasanya Kageyama termasuk sosok yang mudah sekali mengeluarkan suara apalagi jika ada Hinata di sekitarnya. Namun, kali ini Kageyama terlihat begitu memendam suatu hal yang sepertinya hanya Sugawara yang peka akan hal itu.

"Ne, minna-san. Bagaimana kalau kita beri waktu untuk Kageyama menyapa Kaori-san sebentar. Toh kita sudah cukup berlama-lama disini." Suga mulai mendorong satu persatu anggota timnya keluar dari kamar inap, walaupun ada beberapa sanggahan dari Nishinoya yang masih ingin disana dan Hinata yang begitu ingin mengejek ke _ungentleman_ -an Kageyama saat ini. Namun yang pasti, hanya Tsukishima Kei yang menolak dengan keras untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Keluar. Dari. Sini." Ohohoho, sifat siscon Tsuki sepertinya kumat. Tsukishima malah duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung di sisi sebelah kiri ranjang pasien. Dan dengan ogah-ogahan menutupi kedua telinganya dengan headphone favoritnya–Sugawara berani bertaruh Tsukishima tidak sedang mendengarkan apapun saat ini–sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kageyama tidak berkutik, ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ia menjadi orang yang begitu pendiam dan menuruti apa kata orang lain. Toh ia memang butuh berbincang berdua dengan Kaori. Hal yang harus ia katakan ini adalah hal yang tidak diketahui anggota timnya.

Dengan sangat berat hati, akhirnya Tsukishima Kei beranjak dari kursi empuknya di sisi ranjang Kaori–dikarenakan rengekan Nishinoya dan tarikan Sugawara yang maha dahsyat–sekilas ia menatap tajam sang raja lapangan sebagai penanda agar Kageyama tidak aneh-aneh pada adiknya yang manis, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menyeret kedua kakinya dengan lunglai menuju luar ruangan.

 _ **SREEKK–**_

Suara pintu kamar rumah sakit yang ditutup dengan cukup lembut oleh Sugawara menandakan kini Kageyama Tobio hanya berduaan dengan Tsukishima Kaori di dalam ruangan sempit dan dingin bilik rumah sakit nomor 012. Kageyama duduk di kursi yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi singgasana sang Tsukishima kakak, sambil dengan gugup melirik ke arah Kaori yang menatap lurus ke luar jendela rumah sakit. Sungguh, Kageyama tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang.

Tsukishima Kaori menatap lurus pada apapun yang mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pikiran bahwa kini ia tengah berduaan dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup bersama dengan laki-laki pertama yang berhasil tertambat di hatinya. Dan karena hal itulah, Kaori tidak berani menatap wajah Kageyama saat ini–walaupun Kageyama mengartikan hal itu sebagai tindakan kemarahan Kaori padanya–sungguh wajah Kaori sangat aneh saat ini. Remaja belia itu menahan senyum di bibirnya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai panjang dan berantakan, toh mana sempat ia menyisir rambutnya di kala tangan kanan masih tertancap infus dan tangan kiri sibuk menenangkan dadanya yang begitu bergejolak.

"A-Aah… E-Etto… K-Kaori…san?"

Kageyama masih dengan kedua tangan terpaut satu sama lain seraya membuang muka dengan gesture ala-ala heroine di shoujo manga, berusaha menutupi rasa canggung yang kini mengudara. Kaori masih tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya Kaori bingung harus menjawab apa, ini terlalu canggung, suasanya terlalu _awkward_.

"Hmm?" Pada akhirnya hanya gumaman ragu yang bisa lolos dari bibir Tsukishima Kaori. Yang malah membuat Kageyama semakin menyalahartikan perbuatan Kaori saat ini. Entah kenapa Kaori yang gugup malah terlihat begitu marah di mata Kageyama sekarang.

"Kageyama-kun, mau mengantarkanku keluar sebentar?" Kageyama cengo, tapi ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kaori.

.

.

.

Selama apapun Kageyama melihat benda itu, Kageyama tetap tidak bisa memahaminya. Kageyama tidak bisa memahami cara kerja roda pada kursi roda yang kini ia dorong. Bagaimana bisa sebuah roda seperti itu mampu menopang berat tubuh seseorang sekaligus masih bisa berputar dan berjalan dengan sendirinya? Padahal tidak ada mesin apapun yang menggerakkannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan keajaiban?

Bersyukurlah Kageyama tidak menyuarakan isi pikirannya sekarang, karena yang ada nanti Kaori malah akan tertawa hingga terjerembab jatuh dari kursi rodanya bahkan sebelum ia puas tertawa.

Kageyama mendorong kursi roda rumah sakit tersebut dengan tidak lembut, khas seorang Kageyama Tobio. Terkadang ia akan mengerem tiba-tiba, atau membiarkan gronjalan dan kerikil tetap ia lewati dan menyebabkan beberapa jantungan sederhana pada gadis yang menunggang sang kursi roda. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Kaori tidak peduli, yang penting saat ini Raja hatinya tengah menuntunnya dengan kursi roda–dengan cara lembut maupun tidak.

Keduanya berhenti di taman rumah sakit; lebih tepatnya taman sebelah yang tanahnya dibeli rumah sakit. Kageyama menarik kursi roda tersebut agar menghentikan kinerjanya seraya menahan nafas, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

 _Sekarang kami sudah sampai, apa yang akan Kaori-san katakan._

Oh, bahkan suara hatimu sudah terdengar Kageyama.

"Kageyama-kun," Kageyama menelan ludahnya, walaupun saat ini ia sudah dalam posisi duduk, Kageyama tetap tidak bisa merasa tenang. Oh sungguh, ini pertama kalinya sang raja lapangan itu merasakan hal seperti ini selain pada bola voli yang baru dipompa. "Aku kalah."

 _Eh?_

"A-Ah–Tidak–Tidak… Aku bahkan tidak berusaha, aku bahkan tidak berkompetisi. Dan aku kalah begitu saja."

 _Eh?_

"A-Aku terjatuh, Kageyama-kun. Aku didiskualifikasi, aku bahkan tidak kalah, aku tidak ikut bersaing."

 _Eh?_

"Kageyama-kun katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja!"

"A-A-A-Etto-Anoo… A-A-A-Ganbatte." Sungguh Kageyama tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, bahkan butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata Kaori. Ia sudah mendengar garis besar kejadiannya dari gossip Nishinoya, seingatnya Kaori kalah karena ia terjatuh dan terkilir di tengah-tengah pertunjukan sehingga ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kompetisinya, karena itulah Kaori berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun, jujur saja Kageyama sendiri yang juga mengalami kekalahan dari kakak kelas gantengnya itu sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kaori…san?" Kaori tidak menjawab, entah kenapa ia kehilangan mood untuk berbicara akhir-akhir ini. Tidak mendapat jawaban secara langsung dari gadis di hadapannya, Kageyama memutuskan untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku juga kalah, kalau kau tahu."

Kaori langsung berbalik–atau lebih tepatnya menoleh tajam–kepada Kageyama dan membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kata-kata apapun yang keluar dari sana. Benar-benar seakan Kaori kehilangan kemampuan mengoceh lebarnya yang biasa, mungkin efek kekalahan terlalu berat baginya.

Kageyama tidak tahu, kenapa Kaori terlihat begitu _down_? Bukankah ia tidak kalah? Ia hanya menunda kemenangannya, lalu kenapa Kaori begitu bersedih? Kedua tangan Kageyama masih menggenggam erat pegangan kursi roda gadis di hadapannya, semakin dan semakin erat seiring segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya bertambah banyak hingga membuatnya merasa akan meledak.

"Lemah,"

 _ **Degg–**_

Mendengar suara lirih Kageyama di belakang telinganya menyebabkan detak jantung Kaori memacu beberapa kali lebih cepat, bukan karena alasan klise yang biasa ia alami, namun karena kata-kata yang diutarakan pemuda itu entah kenapa begitu menohok dalam dirinya.

"Kita kalah karena kita lemah, Kaori-san." Kaori tidak tahu, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia merasa takut, takut untuk menoleh dan menatap ekspresi pangerannya itu saat ini. Ia merasakan ujung jari-jemarinya mendadak terasa dingin dan dadanya terasa sakit akibat degupan jantungnya yang luar biasa. Kedua tangan yang ia letakkan tepat di atas paha kini saling menggenggam satu sama lain–merasakan dingin yang ditularkan melaui pori-pori kulit.

Saat-saat seperti inilah dimana Kaori tidak akan mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

Kaori tahu bahwa selama ini Kageyama adalah pribadi yang ambisius, tapi baru kali ini Kaori menyadari bahwa Kageyama sebegitu merasa lemah akan kekalahan. Kaori tersenyum, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas barang sejenak, sembari diri merasa mulai rileks dan menghangat. Kageyama memang benar, mereka kalah karena mereka lemah, mereka kalah karena mereka tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi. Dan itu artinya, mereka hanya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, lebih dan lebih keras.

"Kageyama-kun," Kaori memutar wajahnya sehingga kini ia mampu menatap tepat pada kedua iris gelap lawan bicaranya, susah payah agar ia tidak salah fokus lalu mengagumi ketampanan gebetannya itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sekali dan langsung meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku…akan berusaha lagi–di kompetisi musim dingin." Kaori tersenyum, dan Kageyama tidak pernah tahu bahwa senyum seseorang mampu mengakar jauh ke dalam dirinya. Membuatnya terus, lagi dan lagi, teradiksi pada senyuman itu.

"Aku juga."

"Ja, ayo kembali ke dalam! Di sini dingin." Kaori kembali menoleh ke depan sembari kedua tangan mencekal roda-roda penggerak kursinya. Namun, belum sempat ia bergerak, Kageyama sudah menghentikan geraknya dalan satu tarikan singkat.

"A-ano, satu lagi, Kaori-san." Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu karena ada angin apa tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang. Sejak kali pertama, eh bukan, kali kedua ia bertemu Kaori, Kageyama tahu ia tidak bisa menarik dirinya dari pesona gadis itu. Sebuah energi magnetik yang menariknya dan membuatnya semakin terpesona, seperti voli, dan seperti gadis itu. Kageyama adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah melepaskan hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan jika Tsukishima Kaori adalah salah satunya, maka kenapa Kageyama harus mundur dan menarik diri?

"Kaori-san," lagi, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan lagi, "b-bisakah aku d-dan Kaori-san s-semakin dekat?"

…

…

…

 _BAHASA MACAM APA ITU?!_

KAGEYAMA BERSUMPAH JIKA MESIN WAKTU MEMANG ADA MAKA IA AKAN KEMBALI KE MASA LALU DAN MEREVISI UCAPANNYA TADI.

Kaori terdiam sejenak, lebih tepatnya _speechless_ , ia masih tidak bisa memahami maksud dari kata-kata Kageyama. Sesuai dengan pepatah, jangan berharap terlalu tinggi karena nanti jatuhnya pasti gedebug dan menyakitkan, tapi tapi tapi, salahkah jika saat ini Kaori berharap dan baper ala-ala remaja SMA? Dan Kageyama sendiri, oh sungguh ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa dan harus melakukan apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menahan diri agar keringat di tangannya tidak berkembang biak ataupun membelah diri menjadi lebih banyak.

"Anoo…bukankah kita sekarang sudah dekat?" Kaori tahu ia gugup, namun ia sungguh-sungguh mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

"…ya," Oh. Tidak. Apakah Kaori sudah menyakiti hati kecil Kageyama yang begitu rapuh dan polos ini? Kaori gelagapan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Jujur, Kaori benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sehingga kini ia hanya mencekal erat genggaman kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangan yang basah oleh keringat sembari mencari kata-kata apapun yang bisa meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

"A-A-A…Anoo…E-E-Etto…B-Bagaimana jika k-kita mulai dengan saling memanggil nama depan?" _Kau memang jenius Kaori_ , gumamnya pada diri sendiri dengan kepercayaan diri yang berlebihan. Namun, Kageyama justru hanya berkedip tanpa tahu harus merespon apa. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak memahami dengan jelas arti kata-kata Kaori, toh selama ini ia selalu memanggil Kaori dengan nama depannya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Tobio, dan kau bisa memanggilku Kaori, tanpa embel-embel _san_. Bagaimana?" Kaori berbalik untuk melihat ekspresi Kageyama sekarang, namun yang bisa ia lihat justru sebuah kepiting rebus, ah bukan, Kageyama rebus di hadapannya.

"K-K-Ah-Tobio?"

Kageyama tidak tahu lagi, namun sungguh hari ini ia merasakan dadanya berdegup begitu cepat dan perutnya merasakan rasa aneh seakan ada bunga yang tumbuh di dalam perutnya.

.

.

.

"KAORI?! KAU BILANG ADA JANJI KELUAR HARI INI, KAU TIDAK TERLAMBAT?" Kaori sudah selesai mengikat rambutnya ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya dari lantai bawah. Tanpa menjawab perkataan ibunya, ia meraih _mini bag_ miliknya dan berlari ke lantai bawah untuk berpamitan pada ibunya.

"Okaa-san, kau hanya titip mochi saja 'kan?" Kaori masih sibuk mengambil botol minuman dan beberapa barang lainnya sembari membuka percakapan dengan sang ibu.

"Ya, belikan satu kotak juga untuk Akiteru. Kau menonton di dekat toko kue, benar 'kan? Kalau tidak, tidak perlu kau belikan, terlalu jauh. Melepas gips bukan berarti kau sudah bisa berjalan bebas."

"Hai hai, Okaa-san."

 _ **TING–TONG–**_

"–AH! Sudah datang!" Kaori segera berlari ke bagian depan rumahnya, tidak peduli ketika hampir saja menabrak Kei yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ja, itterashai! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Kaori membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan tersenyum lebar mendapati bahwa memang benar siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya sekarang.

"Ja, ayo kita pergi, Tobio!"

"Hm."

.

.

.

THE END

 _for season one_

.

.

.

HAE SEMUAA!

Pertama-tama, Aya meminta maaf karena chapter ini mengaret begitu lama dikarenakan real-life sedang begitu padat luar biasa. Dimulai dari lomba, diklat, ldks, event IFA 2017 dan beberapa acara sekolah yang membuat Aya tidak pernah membuka folder fanfiksi lagi untuk beberapa minggu ke belakang :(

But then, here we are, akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini tanpa cacat suatu apapun dalam diri Aya (bukan di ficnya ya wkwk). Terima kasih kepada **YummydaN** yang senantiasa menjadi beta reader di setiap fanfiksi Aya. Kepada **bumblebeeelf** dan **SakuraMatcha** -san yang sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview fanfiksi ini. Kepada jajaran Guest ( **Kai, Danik, fallyndanella, Namezzyzx, Namedead, fans kage, j-lo, nina, dan saya** ) yang sudah bersedia memberikan berbagai dorongan kepada Aya melalui reviewnya. Dan tentunya kepada segenap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan memberikan apresiasi kalian dalam bentuk apapun. Aya sayang kalian 3

Mungkin berat untuk berpisah dengan Kaori dan Kageyama, namun sebuah akhir tidak selalu menjadi akhir jika ada awal yang baru. Intinya Aya tidak akan segan-segan membuat season 2 dari fanfiksi ini jika para reader memang menginginkannya (kode keras uhuhuy). Pokoknya intinya Aya cinta kalian deh muah muah.

See ya in another story!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
